To Love a Fox
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: The truth is hard to bare especially when your thrown head first into deep water, but when faced with troubles, friends, life and death its either sink or swim. And grinning foxes are really no help. Gin/OC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MANGA IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**HALLO! I am alive and back to posting up fanfics! Although...that's probably because I've almost finished writing this entire fic xD But I digress! This was one of my first Bleach fanfics I've writen, but the first I'm gonna post since I quite like this one, and hopefully you all will too! SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll upload chapters since I'm getting busy with University...onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters...except for my awesome OC!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter One

"Mummy?"

Small feet padded through the hallways towards the sound of muffled shouting.

"Daddy?"

Rubbing tired eyes, the young girl sleepily clutched her blanket to her as she made her way towards the door. Only just reaching the handle, her small fingers opened the door only for the shouting to abruptly halt. Both of her parents stared down at her with contempt she couldn't understand.

"What? Go back to sleep."

"B...But," she rubbed her eyes again, waking up more at the angry tone, "I can't sleep..."

"I said go back to bed, Amaya!" her mother shouted.

Tears welled up in her green eyes, quickly followed by sniffling as she clutched her blanket tighter. Why were they being so mean to her? Why were they angry at her?

The sound of someone quickly standing drew her blurry vision to a green and brown blur before she was scooped up into comforting arms. Blonde hair poked out from his odd hat, blue eyes shining warmly down at her.

"Come on my little Amaya, let's get you back to bed."

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, Amaya smiled happily up at him, snuggling into his arms as he walked, "okay Hara."

He chuckled, "Urahara or even Kisuke. Hara makes me sound like a girl!" he shut the door behind them, muffling the sounds of shouting once again.

Amaya giggled sleepily and before she knew it she was being wrapped up in her blanket and cosily placed on her bed. She giggled again as he kissed her forehead, messing her brown hair in the process before grabbing his sleeve to stop him leaving.

"Hara...why do mummy and daddy hate me?"

Her young mind didn't understand how his eyes had softened before he took up a seat next to her, "they don't hate you, Amaya...they are just scared."

"Of what?" she asked with a yawn.

Urahara didn't answer but luckily for him she had already slipped into the land of dreams.

* * *

-15 years later-

"Breakfast time at the zoo!"

The miniature gong rang loudly, announcing the time of morning for all inside the small shop. Not five minutes later was there a stampede of three - yes three people can be a stampede - barged into the room and leapt onto their seats around the table, slowly followed by a more dignified entrant. The smallest, a red haired boy with a bad attitude problem, was pounding the table with his fists, practically drooling at the thought of food. The second was only slightly taller, probably due to her high raven pigtails, silently waiting with more patience than the majority of the household. The third of course was older than the two kids but that didn't mean he couldn't act their age, parading around in his green and brown outfit, his slipper hat slightly askew on his messy blonde hair showing his rush to the call of food. Finally the last was seated, taking up a bit of space due to his towering stature that didn't over shadow his big heart, his glasses and uniform as immaculate as always.

"Hurry up Amaya!" Jinta almost grunted, his stomach growling loudly, "I'm hungry!"

"Unless you want feeding, shut it!" the retort floated back with warning that he took to heart.

Several times she had threatened - and followed through - to starve Jinta for not being patient. As she stepped into the room, balancing bowls along her arms with surprising ease, Amaya set them down with a smile before taking up her own seat. She had grown over the years, now eighteen years old and at five foot eight, Amaya had gotten through school with relative ease, although this was probably mostly to due with Urahara's tutoring over the years. Her long brown hair now stretched down most of her back and her emerald eyes had remained with their usual spark.

After her parents had died almost ten years ago, Urahara had taken her in and pretty much raised her, teaching all there was to know with the help of Tessai. Both had become a big part of her life, even Jinta and Ururu who she had later met. The Urahara's Shop was her home and she couldn't have been happier. Of course living with such people she had become involved with the stories of Shinigami and Hollows. Several times she had seen Hollows however Urahara had always been with her. He had explained that she had 'quite a reiatsu' - his words exactly - which explained how she could see Shinigami and Hollows. However unlike the other inhabitants of the shop she had now way to protect herself from the Hollows that seemed to find her reiatsu tasty.

"Something wrong, Amaya?" asked Urahara as he paused from shovelling food into his mouth, one of his blue eyes shadowed from his askew hat.

She chuckled and shook her head before tipping his hat back to its normal state, "nope. So what's first to do today?"

He smiled happily, clapping his hands together as he finished his breakfast, "clean up duty!"

Amaya wasn't the only one to groan.

While Jinta grumbled and cleaned the front of the shop with Ururu's help, Amaya was busying herself with labelling boxes in the back, checking the merchandise and fighting off Urahara's attempts to get her to go shopping.

"You know I hate shopping be it food or clothes!"

"But Amaya-chan!" he whined.

"Don't _Amaya-chan_ me!" she put her hands on her hips, "now go up front and act like a shop owner!"

He pouted before shuffling back to the front of the shop leaving a smirking Amaya. Seriously, sometimes she wondered how he was older than her. Shuffling a box to the left, a piece of folded paper slipped out and into her line of sight. Blinking, she picked it up, thinking it probably to be some sort of receipt. However the paper unfolded into a large, detailed map of what looked like a City of sorts. Amaya almost did a double take as she saw the name of the place in the top corner. Soul Society. The most detail was given to the place in the centre, Seireitei.

"No way..."

Hearing someone coming, she hastily stashed it inside her shirt only to see Ururu round a shelf of boxes, innocently looking up at her.

"Oh, hi Ururu, is it for a customer?" Amaya asked curiously.

She nodded shyly, "a-and Urahara-san asks if you will go shopping."

Amaya was just about to refuse again only to get the 'puppy eyes' from Ururu that seemed to be her usual appearance and she found herself unable to resist. Sighing, she nodded.

"Alright, what are you looking for?"

"Soul Candy."

"Towards the back left...and I'll go shopping."

As she passed Urahara with the short, raven haired female shinigami she had seen before, Amaya smacked Urahara over the head.

"That's for sending Ururu to get me to go shopping!" she growled before leaving the shop.

Rukia blinked, watching Urahara rub his head whilst muttering "itai!" before replacing his hat just as Ururu returned with the Shinigami's purchase.

Still muttering in annoyance, Amaya - now laden with shopping bags - headed back to the shop. It was getting dark but she didn't overly care, she preferred the night and watching the moon and stars. That was until she heard the unmistakable deformed roar of a Hollow. And it was nearby. Despite herself, Amaya couldn't help but freeze, head turning this way and that to try and figure out where the Hollow was. Trust her to be out without Urahara and to attract a Hollow! It wasn't far to the shop. Maybe she could make it back before it found her. Walking again, Amaya kept going even as she felt the ground shake slightly from the Hollow's steps. Picking up the pace, the Hollow's too worryingly increased. Stopping quickly, Amaya's head whipped to the left just as a huge Hollow leapt over the trees of the park, landing right in her path. However...it didn't seem to be after her. Instead it was watching an orange haired teen fighting off his counterpart who was dressed in Shinigami robes. It was enough to make Amaya blink several times.

Thinking it safe to leave, Amaya barely took three steps before the Hollow turned its masked head towards her.

"Oh great."

"Hey you!" her eyes caught sight of the Shinigami Rukia from before running towards her, "get out of here! Run!"

The Hollow's fist flew straight for Amaya however it was suddenly severed, falling in a fountain of blood. A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked sideways to see Urahara smiling at her.

"Really, I can't let you out of the shop without having Hollow's chase after you."

She glared at him, "you can do the shopping from now on."

Jinta appeared with his huge, metal bat that smashed the Hollow into the ground before being swiftly followed by a barrage of deadly fire from Ururu's cannon gun. Large hands lifted the shopping from Amaya's hands and she thanked Tessai gratefully before watching curiously as Urahara hit the orange haired teen with his cane only for he boy to spit out a small candy and fall limp. The Shinigami boy leapt back into his body quickly.

"We'll be taking this faulty merchandise back now, free of charge," Urahara made to pocket the soul candy however Rukia stopped him.

"It's not faulty and I paid for that," she took it back from the confused shop keeper.

Amaya simply shook her head as the orange haired kid raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Who are you?"

"Amaya Tsuragi, you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The brunette girl pulled a face for a moment, "Isshin's kid? I didn't know it was possible for that idiot to have kids."

Ichigo looked torn between laughing and looking confused.

* * *

**Don't forget to review pwetty pwease! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided I couldn't help myself so here's the second chapter! A bit shorter than the first but don't worry they won't all be this short xD DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Much love...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach dispite complaints...but Amaya is mine!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Two

Yawning, Amaya brushed her brown hair from her eyes before she continued ticking off the boxes of merchandise on the list Urahara had so kindly made her. Seriously, it didn't matter if the man had raised her for the majority of her life, he was still such a slave driver! But the listing, checking, organizing and rechecking was a severely boring process. It had been a several months since her first meeting with Ichigo and much had already happened. Hollows had been appearing left, right and centre however the new Shinigami was taking care of them thanks to Rukia's tutelage. Some times they appeared at the shop asking for help or information. Similarly, it was this way she had met with Ichigo's three other friends; Chad, Uryu and Inoue. All of them were special in their own kind of way. Chad had a demon arm that gave him impressive strength and defence; Uryu was a Quincy in training, already skilled with his weapon and Inoue had six fairy like spirits that aided her with both offence and defence. And once again Amaya was finding herself quite alone.

Sometimes she felt so useless when surrounded by them all. All of them had someway to protect themselves and others, some strength or weapon that proved useful. More use than Amaya. Sure she was quite smart - and after several long days of studying the map she had found she had learnt Soul Societies layout in and out - however in a fight she was pretty much useless. She could run, she could even dodge to some extent, but attacking was out of the question. What was the point of having 'quite a bit of reiatsu' if she could do nothing with it?

Pausing in checking, Amaya found herself glaring at the large spider that had crawled out from behind some of the boxes. The creature almost comically paused before thinking twice and scuttling away. Shaking her head, Amaya set the finish list down before making her way to the front of the shop. Outside it was raining much to her dismay however despite the pattering of the rain she froze at the sound of shouting. Not a moment later Ichigo and Uryu were dragged inside by Tessai, Urahara in the lead and the only one who seemed dry. He spotted her and motioned for her to join them.

"It seems these two took quite a beating, can you get the medical kit, Amaya?"

Noticing the severity of the injuries to the two, she snapped to attention and quickly dashed off to return with Tessai's bag of medical equipment. She watched as the two boys were laid onto futons before Tessai set to work using what looked like kido along with his equipment. By the door both kids were stood watching curiously also until Urahara ushered them back to bed.

"What happened?" Amaya asked, not daring to speak too loudly and disturb Tessai's concentration.

Urahara was fanning his face, eyes shadowed but focused on Tessai's work, "Rukia was taken back to Soul Society by her adoptive brother, one of the Gotei 13 taichous. These two were caught in the fight to stop them."

Amaya looked at him shocked, "what? Why did they take Rukia back?"

He seemed a little distant for a moment before he answered after much thinking, "because she gave her Shinigami powers to Ichigo which is a crime."

They were silent for a moment, simply watching Tessai does what he did best, before Amaya sighed.

"It's not right...I don't like Soul Society's rules one bit."

Urahara chuckled whilst patting her shoulder, "I trust you to look over them tonight once Tessai finishes."

"Hai."

Not moments later Tessai stood, wiping sweat from his brow, "I've done all I can for them, please keep an eye on them Amaya-chan."

She gave him a half hearted salute before taking up a seat, leaning against the wall so she could watch over the two in case either woke. Despite hours of watching them though she soon found herself nodding off.

* * *

_"Hara-chan!"_

_Urahara chuckled as he picked up the five year old Amaya as she ran out to greet him, "how many times, Amaya. You make me sound like a girl!"_

_She simply giggled and hugged him round his neck._

"_It's been aaaaages since you last came! I thought you forgot me."_

"_How could I ever forget you, my little Amaya," he patted her head comfortingly, carrying her back towards her house only to meet Amaya's mother._

_As always she gave her daughter a distasteful look before looking back at Urahara._

"_When will you take her off our hands?"_

_Amaya pulled back from Urahara's messy hair to look at her mother confused but before she could say anything, the blonde haired man turned her away and gave her mother a hard look._

"_You shouldn't speak about such things in front of Amaya. I just came to ask if it was alright to take her out for the day."_

_Amaya's mother laughed bitterly, waving her hands as if shooing an annoying fly, "by all means, take her out for the day. We don't care."_

_Amaya's grip round his neck tightened but he turned and smiled at the young girl warmly, "How would you like to come see my shop today?"_

_The young girl's eyes lit up and she nodded furiously, "yes please Hara-chan!"_

_ Set back down on her feet, Amaya held Urahara's hand, swinging it happily as she practically skipped away from her house with him._

"_Bye mummy!" she waved however there was no response from the figure who quickly shut the door._

_However this time Amaya didn't seem as bothered, not when she knew she was going to visit Urahara's shop and spend the day with him. Ever since Urahara had appeared that day in her home after a huge scary monster tried to eat her up, Amaya had looked up to the man like a second father. _

_ Amaya almost screamed in joy at the sight of the candy store making Urahara laugh. She ran straight towards it and straight into the towering man in the way._

"_Itai..." she muttered, rubbing her sore nose._

_The rather tall man knelt down and held a hand over her nose, light blue light appearing from his hand before vanishing leaving no pain._

"_Gomenasai little one, I didn't see you there."_

_Unlike most who looked at him warily due to his height, Amaya took one look before grinning widely and holding hugging him round the neck._

"_Arigato! I'm Amaya, what's your name?"_

_He chuckled quietly, "my name is Tessai, I work for Kisuke-dono."_

"_Hara-chan?" she asked as she stood back, curiosity written across her face._

_Tessai now let out a loud laugh at this while Urahara simply sighed from behind her._

"_Amaya-chan is visiting for the day, I think she wants to help out at the shop."_

_The young girl nodded so much it was a miracle her head didn't fall off._

_ "What's all the racket, Kisuke?"_

_Urahara and Tessai stiffened as a black cat padded out from inside the shop, still chattering despite Urahara's signs telling him to stop._

"_And what's with that reiatsu I can sense?"_

_The cat stopped only to find Amaya staring at the cat with wide eyes. The cat shared a similar expression before Amaya giggled and much like she had to Tessai, hugged the black cat._

"_Wow! A talking cat! My name is Amaya, what's yours?"_

_For quite a few minutes there was silence before the cat answered in a rather straight forward manner, probably too surprised by the reaction to stop himself from speaking._

"_Yoruichi." _

_However Yoruichi was cut off by purring as Amaya started stroking the cat's head and back, giggling to herself. Urahara burst out laughing until he had fallen over, holding his sides in pain but he simply couldn't stop. Tessai shook his head._

"_You've found yourself a strange one, Kisuke-dono."_

_Urahara watched Amaya play with Yoruichi who seemed to have given into the cute little girl's actions, with warm eyes.

* * *

_

Starting awake as Ichigo woke with a shout, Amaya observed him through half lidded eyes. He seemed quite well, sat up now and looking at her with wide, confused eyes. Seeing he was in no danger, Amaya settled back against the wall.

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to 'friend9810' for the first review! Although it would be really nice for more reviews, even if its just to say you liked the newest chapter...PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise Aizen's ego may deflate...but isn't that a good thing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach no matter how much I would love to, but Amaya is mine!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Three

A week after Rukia's capture and return to Soul Society, Uryu had left the shop however Ichigo had staid to learn from Urahara on how to get his Shinigami powers back. For quite a while Amaya had teased him, asking how you could lose Shinigami powers until Urahara had finally reined her in and agreed to help him. But of course she was not allowed to watch. So while they - including Tessai, Jinta and Ururu - went to the basement, Amaya was left to watch the shop in a foul mood. Every time any of them resurfaced she would glare at them whilst she continued tinkering with her little invention until they vanished again. Ichigo hadn't reappeared since going down however Urahara had slipped out every now and then. He would chuckle nervously, comment that her little invention was looking very good as he tried to escape Amaya's glare before sighing.

"It's dangerous for you Amaya. You are still a normal human, even if one with-"

"With quite a reiatsu," she finished off for him, crossing her arms and looking away, "I know already. I'm useless."

He paused , looking at her confused, "you aren't useless Amaya-chan."

"Of course I am! I don't have any special strengths or weapons like everyone else. What use is there being a tastier than normal snack to Hollows or is that all I'm good for? Maybe that's why mum and dad hated me. They didn't want me attracting Hollows to our door."

Urahara's hands fell on her shoulders, "Now don't say that," he spoke in an oddly serious tone, "there are plenty of things that make you more useful than everyone else. Ever since you were little you've had a thing for maps, able to look at them and memorise them flawlessly. You can think yourself out of situations and keep calm when everyone else would panic."

"But I can't protect anyone!" her shoulders shook, "you always protect me. You, Tessai...even Jinta and Ururu...if anything ever happened to you four I'd be alone again."

His eyes softened before the ex-Shinigami pulled her into a comforting embrace, much like he did when she was younger. Stroking her hair as she cried quietly into his shoulder. He knew he ought to go back into the basement but Ichigo could wait for the moment.

Part of him, the scientist and ex-taichou of the twelfth division, wondered if he could try the same process he was using on Ichigo, on Amaya. However he knew he wouldn't. Sure there was some promise there for her to become a Shinigami but he didn't want to put her through the dangerous process. A process where he could very well lose her if she wasn't strong enough. Even now after his long life, Urahara could remember the day he had sensed her reiatsu and the Hollow that had been drawn to her. He had protected the young Amaya and her terrified parents and found his heart melting at the cheerful little girl that had taken to him as quickly as he took to her. And after visiting her once to find her parents screaming at her with voices full of hatred, he had taken it upon himself to shield her from it however he had known he couldn't take her away from her parents. Not when she still remained looking at them in a positive light, seeing their anger as her fault and not their own fear. She spoke of not knowing what she would do if she lost them; Urahara couldn't bare the thought of losing his little Amaya.

After several minutes she finally drew back, wiping her eyes with a quiet laugh.

"Gomenasai...I'm being stupid again."

"Of course you are," Urahara smiled as she glared at him, "that's what we love about you."

She hit his shoulder, "don't you have an orange haired teen to be training?"

Urahara stood before offering his hand, "want to watch me kick his ass?"

Amaya laughed and took his hand with a smile, "of course, _Hara-chan_."

"Gah!" he ruffled her hair, "stop making me sound like a girl!" he finished with a whine, "but afterwards I want to see what this thing can do," he tapped the little ball that was in Amaya's hands.

She shook her head, stowing it inside her shirt whilst sticking her tongue out, "nope, its a secret."

He sighed in mock sadness, "I've taught you too well my little inventor."

"Yoruichi!"

Amaya hugged the black cat as ecstatically as she did when she was a child. Of course the black cat chuckled, nudging her face with his head.

"You've grown, Amaya. It is good to see you well."  
"You too," she started stroking the cat, unable to resist much to Yoruichi's annoyance and comfort.

Urahara appeared from the doorway before practically mimicking Amaya's previous squeal with one of his own.

"Yoruichi!"

He pulled the cat into a hug also before holding him up, babbling about how good a friend he was and how much he had missed the cat. Ururu and Jinta simply watched from the door with arched eyebrows.

"He really must love that cat."

* * *

Sat towards the back of the shop, Tessai served tea to them all whilst the black cat explaining the goings on recently. Yoruichi informed them that Rukia had been placed under arrest and was awaiting judgment. He also explained how for a while now he had been helping teach Inoue, Chad and Uryu so that they could follow Ichigo to save Rukia from Soul Society.

"Of course I will also go with them," the black cat licked his paw, "however I want someone else to join us too."

Urahara frowned beneath his hat, fanning his face as he looked at his old friend curiously, "and who would that be?"

Yoruichi's golden eyes turned towards Amaya who looked just as stunned as the others. Surprisingly it was Tessai to speak first.

"Are you serious, Yoruichi-dono? It would be too dangerous for Amaya to join you in Soul Society."

"Unfortunately I see no other way, Amaya's ability to memorise maps will make her valuable in manoeuvring through Seireitei. You still have that map of Seireitei, Kisuke."

Urahara was silent for a moment, no one noticing Amaya shifting slightly in her seat, "that is why you are going, Yoruichi-san."

"You know as well as I, Kisuke, that we are likely to be split up and I cannot be with them every moment. Amaya can and she will be protected."

"I don't know where the map is. I've lost it."

Even to him his reasoning sounded childish however he wasn't about to let Amaya go running into Seireitei when the whole of Gotei 13 would be on them within minutes. The others could handle themselves but Amaya...

"I found the map," the green eyed girl's voice startled the two from their staring match to look at the uncomfortably shifting girl, "I've been looking at it for months...I know Seireitei inside and out."

"It's too dangerous, Amaya."

She sighed, "somehow I doubt they're going to kill me when I can't do anything against them."

Urahara too sighed wearily, "you don't know the Shinigami."

"I know enough! Why can't you just let me do this?" she asked, almost pleading for him to understand, "I can't be treated like a kid all my life, being protected on every corner. Just let me try and be of some help. Please."

His eyes were shadowed but despite this she knew he was watching her and thinking. Over the years she had noticed he had a tendency to hide his eyes especially when he was thinking. The same could be said for his paper fan, all used to hide his real emotions from most people, to hide what he was really thinking. Finally he seemed to relent as he nodded slightly.

"Alright...but I want you to do some hard training before its time to leave."  
Amaya beamed at him before practically tackling him in a hug, "arigato!"

Yoruichi let out a relieved breath, for a moment the cat had wondered if Urahara would cave in but Amaya's words had been true.

"We should get to work then. Come Amaya, I wish to see what you have got."

* * *

_The stars glittered overhead but the moon was the brightest of them all. The young Amaya looked up in wonder, her wide eyes trying to take everything in as if it would be snatched away in seconds. Urahara smiled warmly at her from his seat on the swing next to hers._

"_You like the night sky?"_

"_It's pretty," she commented in a way only a child could make sound cute._

_He dug inside his coat pocket before pulling out a necklace, "good thing I bought you this then."_

_Amaya eagerly turned her eyes to the necklace and made sounds of awe. Despite the plain chain, it was the pendant on the end that drew her attention. It was shaped like a crescent moon but it was made of what looked like glass and inside it seemed to be dozens of tiny stars._

"_It's so pretty!" she gasped, clapping excitedly as he fastened it round her neck, "arigato Hara-chan!"_

"_It will bring you good luck, little Amaya."_

_ Urahara blinked in confusion as she suddenly started sniffling, tears welling in her eyes._

"_What's wrong Amaya?"_

"_W-Why does mummy and daddy never give me anything? Don't they like me?"_

"_Of course they do," he pulled her onto his lap and patted her head comfortingly, "some people just don't show it very well."_

_She shook her head slightly, "that's not what he said."_

_He frowned once again, "what who said?"_

"_The man I see sometimes when I got to sleep."_

_The young girl didn't feel Urahara stiffen suddenly as worry paced through his mind. Instead he continued stroking her hair._

"_What did he look like?"_

"_Erm...tall...and he had brown messy hair. Oh and he wore glasses and smiles all the time but he doesn't seem like a nice person like you, Hara-chan."_

_Urahara was getting more worried and worried by the minute, "was he wearing a white haori? A white coat?"_

_She looked up at him and nodded, not noticing the worry tearing through his eyes, "he's just a dream right?"_

"_Yes...just a dream."

* * *

_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! No kidding, reviews mean faster updates! *fingers crossed* and I love hearing from you all!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to 'white dragon' and 'rockbabyval' for the latest reviews! So here's the next chapter as promised! Also thanks for the favs and alerts, please continue to review and I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but Amaya is mine!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Four

It hadn't been long since she had last been in the basement beneath Urahara's shop but this time it seemed different. Be it because it was only Amaya and Yoruichi this time. The black cat had practically ordered Urahara to stay in the shop with the others, claiming he would only put Amaya off. However the human wasn't completely sure. Yoruichi and Urahara spoke of training Amaya and yet the only training she had ever done had been working out. So to say she wasn't nervous about this would have been a lie. Watching the black cat prowl around for a moment before leaping onto a tall boulder, Amaya almost sweat dropped under the golden stare.

"As you must know by now Amaya, you have more than average amount of reiatsu which is why you are able to see Shinigami and Hollows, however this must mean there is some form of releasing this reiatsu. Your friends, Inoue and Chad are the same as you but their powers have become more apparent when caught under pressure in a fight. You have been faced with Hollows several times now and yet you haven't been able to use any power."

Amaya fought back to the urge to grumble, 'don't remind me' but instead remained quiet leaving Yoruichi to observe her.

"Have you had any katana practice?"

The brunette haired woman nodded slightly, "Urahara taught me some kendo a while back...but we ended up stopping after I kept hitting him in the crotch."

While Amaya laughed nervously, Yoruichi was too busy rolling across the floor, yowling with laughter, tears in the cat's eyes. After several minutes for the cat to calm down he cleared his throat and nodded more to himself.

"Right, well, we shall have Kisuke continue your lessons until we leave but we still need to find the outlet for your reiatsu."

Suddenly a thought struck Yoruichi who turned an inquisitive eye on Amaya, seemingly thinking to himself leaving the woman rather self conscious.

"Erm...Yoruichi?" she asked nervously, finally finding the staring too much to cope with.

"Have you ever tried Kido before?"

"Kido?" Amaya frowned, "but I thought only Shinigami can use Kido."

"Usually that is the case," Yoruichi prowled around the woman, looking her up and down with his golden eyes, "however I think we should give it a try. How much do you know about kido?"

Amaya felt like she was being schooled by Urahara again however Yoruichi would know what he was doing...hopefully.

"Kido is one of the basic arts Shinigami use for defence, offense and even healing. These spells are created through the Shinigami's reiatsu or spiritual energy, and rank from 1 to 99, the higher the number, the stronger the spell...to use kido, a Shinigami must recite the spell which can often leave them open to attack."

"Except for those skilled in Eishohaki," Yoruichi added.

Amaya nodded, "while skipping the incantation is quicker it weakens the spell...unless they are highly trained and strong, like Tessai-san. Erm...there are three types of Kido; Bakudo, Hado and Healing Spells."

"Very good," the cat praised, "Urahara has taught you well," Amaya couldn't help but smile at the compliment, "However you missed the point that it is also possible to use double incantation in binding different Kido together."

She opened her mouth to utter an argue but thought otherwise and shut her mouth, the cat nodding wisely before flicking her tail at a training gigai Urahara had left lying around.

"I want you to focus on your reiatsu and repeat what I say whilst aiming at that gigai," Amaya nodded, concentration written across her face, "Way of Destruction #1, Sho!"

"Way of Destruction #1, Sho!"

A burst of reiatsu hit the gigai sending it flying backwards several feet before falling still. Amaya's eyes were wide, hand still poised in front of her while Yoruichi nodded to herself.

"As I thought, you have talent with Kido. That was Hado, the simplest of course, only a thrust sent forth by your reiatsu which can be used for several things rather than attacking."

Yoruichi trailed off as he watched Amaya stare at her hand in wonder before back at the gigai that had flown several feet backwards. This was it. She could do something finally and it was a brilliant feeling. A determined smile fell into place as she looked down at Yoruichi.

"I want to learn more Hado and some Bakudo."

The cat smiled slightly before nodding, "I don't think you are likely to master healing spells like those of the fourth division in Seireitei, however I do believe you can become quite accomplished in the rest of Kido."

* * *

Several hours later Urahara stepped down into the basement only to hold his hat as a blast of lightning shot past him, tearing a hole through several boulders. His eyes followed to its source with wide eyes. Amaya stood there panting, clearly tired out and yet still able to produce such a strong lightning bolt. Shifting her position, she held her right palm forwards.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado #33, Sokatsu!"

A large blast of blue reiatsu followed the previous lightning bolt, destroying the boulders completely. His little Amaya sure had quite a bit of power in her but he was surprised that she was able to use Kido despite not being a Shinigami. Mentally chuckling, he shook his head whilst fanning his face, leaning back against a nearby boulder to watch. Really, these Karakura people never ceased to amaze him.

For the next week, Amaya continued to be taught different kido from both Yoruichi and Tessai while Urahara took care of her learning with the sword. At first she had been nervous to handle an actual katana but had quickly remembered the basics he had once taught her. Although the weight of the blade usually made her clumsy, she managed to hold herself against Ichigo for a while...well...a grand total of five minutes. She blamed Ichigo for being a rubbish sparring partner which earned her being chased around the basement till she tripped him with one of the Bakudo spells she had learnt. Sometimes she would push herself with her training until she literally collapsed from exhaustion to which Urahara dislikes, earning her several conversations after wards about how stupidly reckless she was being. Still, neither he, Tessai or Yoruichi could disagree that she was progressing better than they had initially thought. It seemed like she was a natural and by the time Ichigo returned for Urahara's help to get into Soul Society, Amaya was quite confident about her abilities.

Gathering in front of the square foundation Urahara and Tessai would turn into a gate to Soul Society, Amaya was met by Ichigo, Inoue, Chad and Uryu, all of them looking determined and ready to face whatever was to come their way. Yoruichi looked over them all, seemingly satisfied with their preparation up to this moment.

"I and Amaya will guide you through Seireitei, once we pass this gate there is no turning back."

They all nodded, Ichigo as always with a frown on his face, "that's what we're here for. We won't be coming back without Rukia. We will all come back together."

As Tessai moved to the left side of the stone foundation, Urahara paused to hand Amaya a bound up package, a smile on his face.

"Since you are rather clumsy with a usual katana, I managed to piece you together a rather unusual katana."

Her eyes widened as she took the package, unwrapping it quickly to reveal a very light katana, the blade shining a pale blue. The hilt was a dark green but what made her eyes tear up was the similar pendant to the one round her neck, hanging from round the guard. The glass moon with its thousand tiny stars inside. Launching on his with a tight hug, he chuckled while she muttered, "arigato Hara-chan..."

"I'll let that slip just this once, now hurry up, you're about to leave."

Parting, he stood to the right of the foundation before both he and Tessai simultaneously activated the portal.

"Hurry!" Yoruichi ordered before leaping through the portal, shortly followed by the others who ran in also.

Urahara stood back up and slowly moved in front of the portal, eyes shadowed and face neutral however his friend Tessai could read him quite clearly.

"Do not worry, Kisuke-dono," Tessai joined him, "I am sure Amaya will be fine, if not come back stronger."

"Hmm."

Amaya couldn't help but laugh as they were chased down through the dark tunnel by what could only be described as a train like demon. All the others were running for their life, Ichigo cursing Urahara with every name he knew, but Amaya felt oddly light on her feet. For once she was going to be of use, helping rescue Rukia or was it because she was finally going to see Seireitei, a place Urahara had told her so much about, a place she had always secretly wished to see.

'Don't worry Hara-chan,' she thought pleasantly, 'I'll come home with everyone.'

Once again she laughed as she could practically imagine him whining at her for making him sound like a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Thanks for all the adds and reviews from '-my-forgotten-rose-' and 'rockbabyval'! Please continue to review, the more the merrier :D And guess who makes an appearance in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach but Amaya is mine!**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Five

Reaching the end of the gateway finally it was to find themselves in another strange situation. Hovering in the sky to be precise and we all know that even in Soul Society, gravity applies. Hitting the ground painfully, there were several minutes before they all groaned apart from Inoue who seemed unscathed. Amaya rubbed her head as she sat up before looking round with ever curious eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Ichigo as he finally righted himself, cracking his back.

"One of the Rukongai districts," Yoruichi answered, stretching himself in his feline way while Amaya stood up, dusting off her black pants.

"We're near one of the gates luckily, right Yoruichi?"

The cat nodded as Ichigo noticed Seireitei in front of them, "alright! Here I come Shinigami!"

"Wait you baka!" Amaya yelled after him.

"You can't just go running up to the gate! You will be killed!"

Not seconds later a huge - and I mean towering - set of walls descended from the sky, smashing into the ground all around Seireitei, splitting them off from the home of Shinigami. As the dust settled, it revealed Ichigo looking rather afraid for his life after his near squishing at the hands of the wall only to find themselves facing a similarly large man that was easily five times taller than them, smashed his axe handle into the ground.

"It's been a long time since some one has tried to cross without a crossing permit," he commented with a low chuckle.

One of Seireitei's gate guards had appeared. Ichigo stepped towards him, ready to fight his way inside.

"We need to think of a plan, come back Ichigo," Yoruichi ordered before practically screaming as Inoue and Chad ran towards Ichigo, "what are you doing? Get back here you two!"

Amaya shook her head just as the gate guardian, Jidanbo, cut up the ground around him and Ichigo, splitting them off from the others.

"Are you two country bumpkins or something? Don't you know manners? Rule number one, wash your hands before you eat. Rule number two, don't eat things that have been dropped on the floor. And rule number three, fights are one on one so do not interrupt."

"Makes sense," Amaya added as she crossed her arms, "I'm sure Ichigo can defeat him."

And quite shockingly, it happened. Despite a mighty swing from Jidanbo's axe, Ichigo remained standing under the blow, blocking with his own huge zanpaktou. This only urged the giant on to continue swinging his axe powerfully down however Ichigo blocked his every move without so much as flinching. Amaya wasn't the only one to watch in shock and some slight awe over his strength and endurance.

'He's definitely something,' she thought before recalling her previous conversation with Urahara the day before they had left.

* * *

_"Amaya, I need you to do something for me. I believe this problem with Rukia is my fault. I gave her a gigai that slowly drains her reiatsu and also she unknowingly is carrying something that some people will kill for."_

_Amaya frowned at him, confused and slightly angered by his information but she chose to continue listening, nodding to show she was still with him. He smiled slightly relieved._

"_I know it is a lot to ask but please try and right my wrong."_

_She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked out the window, "usually I would tell you to do it yourself...but alright, as long as you apologise to Rukia when we get back. Promise?"_

_He smiled, "promise."_

_The brunette human looked down at her completed invention, she grinned as an idea hit her, "leave it to me then."

* * *

_

Brought back to reality, Amaya blinked at seeing the gate guardian's axes completely destroyed by a single swing from Ichigo's blade. Jidanbo seemed to relent after crying over the loss of his axes and offered to let them pass through the gate.

"Alright! Nice going, Ichigo," she gave him the thumbs up.

The ground shook slightly as the giant man started lifting the incredibly huge gate skywards. Normally it seemed impossible to lift the weight however in moments he stood with the door held over his head but frozen. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Jidanbo?" Ichigo asked as he ran up beside the giant, "who's that?"

"Taichou of the third division," Amaya couldn't see who they were talking about and slipped from behind Chad to get a better look, "Gin Ichimaru."

It was then she first set eyes on the silver haired fox. Dressed in the usual Shinigami outfit, the only difference was the white haori with the kanji for 3 written on the back. She thought he looked like a fox due to his closed eyes and wide smile on his face. In a way it was creepy as hell and yet Amaya wondered what the smile was there to hide. His attention however was on Ichigo who of course rushed to attack him. Taking her chance, Amaya drew her little creation from her pocket and held it in both hands. It looked like a small brown bird with oddly green eyes but had a small star shaped symbol on its chest in black. A mixture of Urahara's gigai experiments and her own mechanics, she had managed to create a walking 'walkie talkie,' or a flying one in this case. As lifelike as any other bird, the only difference was it only reacted to her voice commands. It had taken her years to perfect the creation and hoped that it would survive Seireitei.

"Activate."

The little bird hopped to life in her hands, chirping for a moment before looking up at her. Amaya had to fight back a squeal of excitement.

"Locate Rukia Kuchiki and stick with her but out of sight."

The bird chirped before taking off, flying unseen past Jidanbo's head and into Seireitei. Smiling to herself, Amaya turned her attention back to the scene in front of her just in time to see Ichigo be blasted backwards by something, hitting Jidanbo and sending both of the flying backwards. Her eyes widened in shock to see that the taichou's sword had grown extremely long, shooting out to hit Ichigo and only the orange haired kid's sword had protected him. As the sword shot backwards to its owner, the door began to fall back to the ground.

"No! The gate!" Yoruichi shouted from beside her but it was too late.

Gin leant down slightly and waved at them, still grinning widely, "Bye bye!"

* * *

Sighing to herself, Amaya watched from one of the bridges in the Rukongai district as Inoue finished healing Jidanbo. Everyone had split up to do their own thing for the moment until they could devise a new plan on how to get into Seireitei. The sun was setting on the horizon setting the sky a crimson. Usually she would have been eager to see the stars and moon however today Amaya had her mind elsewhere. The small device in her ear chirped to life suddenly bringing a smile to her face.

"How are you Rukia?"

The voice was a little distorted, probably due to the barrier surrounding Seireitei, however the female Shinigami's voice was still understandable.

"Amaya? Is that you?"

Chuckling, Amaya turned and leant backwards against the bridge, "hai you're not hearing things, this is what I've been working on for a few years. I've sent him to tail you and hopefully, keep in contact with you as long as there is no one around to see him."

"Why are you here?" Rukia paused, "is Ichigo there?"

"We're all here, me, Ichigo, Inoue, Chad and Uryu. You should have guessed Ichigo would be ready to tear his way into Soul Society after you."

There was a pause but Amaya could hear the muted sounds of quiet tears but chose not to comment, "you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. Tell Ichigo and everyone to leave, just forget me."

"Can't do that, Rukia. I'm afraid you are going to just have to sit back and wait for us to come rescue you, you know Ichigo won't let you have any say in it."

A sigh fell over the ear piece before Rukia spoke again, "where are you? I was told that you were spotted at one of the gates."

"Hai but we got pushed back but Yoruichi says he has an idea to get us inside."

Suddenly a chirp met her ears signalling that someone was nearing Rukia and the bird had cut communications to hide.

"Amaya!"

Turning, the black cat leapt onto her shoulder, tail flicking behind him while his golden eyes met hers, "come, I believe I know a way inside Seireitei."

"Through the membrane around it?" she asked curiously.

The cat chuckled, "I see Kisuke has rubbed off on you over the years. Yes, through the membrane."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Amaya smiled as she stroked Yoruichi's head.

"When it comes to Kisuke, who knows," Yoruichi practically purred.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! *glomps all***


	6. Chapter 6

**New update! Thanks once again to my favourite reviewer 'rockbabyval'. Please review! So far its been only a few reviews a chapter and it would really make my day to see a few more before the next update...pretty please? Don't make me bribe you with smexy Gin pics XD READ AND REVIEW, DOMO ARIGATO!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Bleach despite my complaints...however Amaya is mine and will therefore steal Bleach for me  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Six

And that's how Amaya found herself stood outside a crazy looking house in the countryside. Wait, step back a little. Did I forget to mention the little stunt with Ichigo and this strange man called Ganju who decided to pick a fight with the orange haired kid. Only for him and his gang to ride away on their boars at precisely nine o'clock...yeah, now you see why I skipped that part. Weird or what? Just thinking about it gave Amaya a headache. So instead she pretended to blank it from her memory and strolled towards the house with Yoruichi. Both Ichigo and Uryu looked mortified at the weird house, proudly sporting a banner held up by two towering stone arms.

Not five feet from the house two men dropped down from the stone arms, both tall and rather muscular and yet not very threatening with their strange clothes and hats.

"Who are you that dare trespass on this great land?" they chimed in time.

"Foreigners by the look of them," the one of the left spoke again before being followed by his brother.

"And a Shinigami too."

"Be gone," they continued, "or enter and face death!

Almost slowly, Yoruichi slid into view with a rather wide eyed look on his face, pointing at himself as if saying; 'hey, look at me! It's me you bakas!'

Both of them looked quite surprised as they immediately backed up to allow them passage.

"Forgive us, master Yoruichi! We did not know you would be coming with your servants."

"Servants?" Ichigo ground out as they were led down a long set of stairs.

"Speak for yourself," Amaya mumbled, ignoring the look Yoruichi sent her.

Stopping at the bottom before a traditional Japanese room, one of the men announced their appearance before sliding open the door to this 'Master Kukaku'. It was amusing to see Ichigo, Uryu, Inoue and Chad's idea of Kukaku being a man was completely wrong as the person sat in front of them was blatantly a woman. Be it her open top and feminine stature that gave it away, either way Amaya found herself holding back her laughter at the mortified looks from her friends. Yoruichi seemed just as amused before he addressed Kukaku.

"I am in need of your help."

"Isn't that the case every time you drop by, Yoruichi?"

* * *

After Yoruichi explained what had happened along with their goals, they sat awaiting the woman's decision. Amaya drummed her fingers against her knee as she waited before Kukaku stood up.

"I see it can't be helped if Urahara sent you. I trust you Yoruichi, but your companions, I do not. So I will be sending someone with you. Are you ready to come out?" she addressed the door to the right.

"Yes," was the weary reply before she pulled open the doors to reveal a familiar man bowing to them.

"I am Ganju Shiba and I hope to help you."

He looked up with a smile until his eyes met Ichigo's and the two leapt up, both pointing at each other with a shout of shock.

"This is going to get ugly quick," Amaya sighed to Yoruichi who repeated the sigh.

The fight quickly escalated until one of them knocked the smoking pipe from Kukaku's hand resulting in a fiery fist from her that nearly brought the house down.

"Well, I thought things would be interesting," Amaya shook her head, Yoruichi safely on her shoulder.

"These are our cannonballs," Kukaku tossed Ichigo a clear ball with a crimson symbol inside, "just concentrate you reiryoku into it."

Ichigo pulled a face as he tried to push his spirit power into the ball...and failed.

"Can someone show me how you do it?" he asked annoyed.

"Pass it here," Amaya chuckled, catching the ball before looking at the black cat, "its just like practicing kido, right Yoruichi?"

He nodded as she concentrated her power into the ball. It glowed brightly before a spherical shield grew around her, stopping once it had enshrouded her entire body.

"EH?" Ichigo pointed at her furiously, "how can you do it before I can?"

"Because I'm better than you obviously," she stuck her tongue out at him much to his annoyance as he started ranting about how that was impossible until Kukaku shut him up.

"Take them downstairs for training; they need to be perfect if you want to survive."

Amaya snickered as Ichigo was dragged away with the others to practice with the cannonballs leaving her with Yoruichi and Kukaku. The latter looked the younger woman up and down.

"So, you're the kid Urahara brought up. Amaya wasn't it?"

Nodding, she brushed a brown lock of hair from eyes, wondering where this was going.

"How about we have a drink while those idiots practice."

Surprised by the sudden lack of hostility, Amaya slowly followed after a nudge from Yoruichi until they were sat in a large room, a cup of sake in front of her and oddly one in front of Yoruichi also. It was then that Kukaku started asking questions. They ranged from how much she knew about Urahara and to what he was doing in the living world. Amaya answered them truthfully which seemed to surprise her slightly.

"You are telling me he has told you everything? No secrets whatsoever?"

The young woman chuckled and shook her head as she sipped her sake - not a very heavy drinker - before running a hand through her hair.

"He told me everything about his past and how he was once a Shinigami taichou, the reason why he was exiled to the living world. We don't like keeping secrets from each other."

Kukaku looked at her over her cup, one eye close but the other centred on her, "you really care about each other?"

"He's like a father to me," Amaya smiled, looking into her cup but seeing something far past it, "I'd be dead by now if he never came by my home when I was a child."

There was silence for a while as the three simply drank their sake or were lost to their own thoughts before Kukaku stood up.

"Dinner's ready, I suggest you get ready, Seireitei won't be kind even to you."

Frowning in confusion, she watched her leave only to have Yoruichi's tail tap Amaya's arm.

"She is right, this will be a test to all of you. Best ready yourself before tomorrow morning."

'Ready myself?' she thought that night as she watched the others finish perfecting their reiryoku control with the cannonball, 'what are my strengths? I can use Hado and Bakudo but they can't solely make up a battle which is why I've learnt to use a katana. Although I'm nowhere near as good as Ichigo with it, it's workable. What I need most is to come up with some sort of plan. It would be best to avoid the taichous and if possible, their fukutaichous also.'

Remembering the layout of Seireitei, it would depend where they landed for her to come up with the best route to wherever Rukia was being held. She had yet to contact Rukia again, her little bird seemed to be hiding well for now. Leaning her head back, Amaya ran through the incantations for the Kido she could remember and unknowingly fell asleep.

* * *

_The sound of smacking wood filled the huge underground basement along with a girl's laughter. A man yowled in pain, falling backwards and rolling across the ground, holding himself. Amaya, now thirteen, giggled madly as she swung the wooden kendo sword in her hand._

"_Oops, gomenasai Hara-chan."_

"_It's okay."_

_Was it her imagination or was his voice several octaves higher now? Either way she burst out laughing again. After several moments of agonizing pain for Urahara, he finally managed to stand tall again._

"_Err I think we should stop practice for now...while I'm still alive," he added in a mutter._

_Amaya giggled, poking him in the chest with her kendo sword, "I win again."_

"_That was a foul!" he whined, tipping his hat back, his warm blue eyes watching her run around celebrating to herself just as Tessai came down to the basement._

"_Kisuke-dono, they have arrived."_

_ At this the girl stopped running, interest peaked, "who? Do I get to meet someone new?" she practically bounced over to them._

_Urahara rubbed the back of his neck, "maybe not this time."_

_However he dragged off at the face Amaya was pulling. Her eyes were large and...she was pouting._

"_Not the puppy dog eyes!" he pretended to shield himself only to be tackled by Amaya who was around chest height to him._

"_But please!"_

_He sighed. There was no arguing with her when it came to meeting new people. For some reason she had always liked meeting new people and making friends._

_ Heading back upstairs, Amaya humming happily, she practically made to prance into the tea room when Urahara stopped her._

"_Just wait a minute and let me talk to them first."_

_She grumbled at him, "why?"_

"_These people are different from those you've met before," he simply stated before walking inside, shutting the door behind him._

_Amaya continued to glare at the door before looking sharply up at Tessai, "Hara-chan is a meanie."_

_He chuckled, "how old are you, Amaya-chan? Kisuke-dono is only looking out for you."_

"_It's not like they're gonna hurt me," she huffed while crossing her arms just as the door opened again._

"_Come on in."_

"_Finally Hara-chan!"_

_ "Hara-chan?" someone quizzed, an unfamiliar voice full of amusement at the name._

_Amaya's eyes instantly settled on those gathered in the room with Urahara. One was a tall man with short, straight cut blonde hair, wearing black trousers and a white shirt but most of her curiosity was drawn to the flat cap on his head. Another man was slightly taller than him with longer, wavy blonde hair and an oddly kind look on his face. The other was a short girl around Amaya's height with her pale blonde hair pulled up into pig tails and a rather angry personality made evident through her eyes._

"_Everyone," Urahara oddly put a protective arm round her, "this is Amaya, she was curious to meet you."_

"_Oh?" the blonde with grey eyes sat up in his seat, "and why's that?"_

_ "You're the Vizards right?" Amaya noted much to their shock._

_Almost instantly they looked at Urahara with varying looks of anger._

"_You told her, dickhead?" the angry girl leapt up furiously._

"_I don't keep secrets from her Hiyori," he replied calmly, "Amaya knows everything once I believed she was old enough to understand."_

"_And how old is she?" asked the other man, "ten? Eleven? She is still a child!"_

"_Who is she exactly anyway?"_

_ The brown eyed man shut up, jumping as Amaya suddenly stood in front of him, barely inches from his face and eyeing him up with a frown._

"_Are you stupid?" she asked him._

_A stress mark appeared on his head, "say what?"_

"_My name is Amaya," she said slowly as if to an idiot, "what's yours?"_

"_Shinji Hirako."_

"_That wasn't so hard!" she patted his back with a wide grin, "let's be friends."_

_Shinji blinked, completely astounded by the girl in front of him before he relented with a sigh, "whatever."_

_He fell backwards as he was tackled in a hug from Amaya who giggled happily. Urahara chuckled._

"_Don't worry, she does that to everyone."

* * *

_

**Kyaaaa I love the Vizards! Shinji especially (but that's another fanfiction!) Don't worry Gin will be back soon enough! Please continue to read and review, I promise the story gets better soon!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**THAAAANK YOU for the wonderful reviews! Thanks to 'RussianSnowwolf', '-my-forgotten-rose-' and 'rockbabyval'! It's a bit short and since I dunno if I'll be able to update tomorrow and day after I might update again tonight! As always please review and hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here! Apart from Amaya of course...  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Seven

Someone was shaking her lightly, obviously trying to wake her up but Amaya was too comfortable. A giggle drew her sleepy attention as Amaya hugged the warmth closer to her. She almost fell back asleep before someone cleared their throat, startling her again.

"Erm, Amaya-chan. Time to get up."

Opening one eye sleepily, the first thing she saw was white and blue before both of her eyes snapped open in shock. Uryu was bright red as he scrambled to stand on his feet, away from Amaya's grasp while Ichigo and Ganju were busy laughing themselves silly. Blushing lightly herself, Amaya stood up.

"Gomenasai Uryu, forgot to mention I'm a heavy sleeper," this only seemed to bring more laughter from the two boys.

Amaya punched them both in the face sending them flying backwards, hitting the floor with blood pouring from their noses.

"One word and you two die," she glared down at them evilly while both nodded furiously, trying to stem the blood flow.

Kukaku huffed before leading them out to the huge flower cannon that would shoot them out into Seireitei.

"Hey Yoruichi," Ichigo suddenly spoke up, "I never thought before, but can you make a cannonball too?"

The black cat seemed to turn curious as he looked at them, "I haven't yet tried, put the ball down Ichigo."

They all watched as Yoruichi padded towards the ball before leaping agilely onto it. In seconds the ball was glowing before a perfect cannonball materialized around the black cat. Of course Ichigo, Chad and Uryu were mortified to see that he had managed it in one go while they had taken an entire day to do it properly.

"Alright, everyone inside," Kukaku opened the cannon with her fist allowing them all in before holding the ball between them all, Yoruichi perched on top of it.

As soon as the sun rose they would need to concentrate their reiryoku before being shot through the air. Amaya wasn't the only one a little nervous, after all if any of them slipped in their control they could very well explode. Suddenly Yoruichi ordered for them all to pour their reiryoku into the ball and concentrate. Barely seconds later there was an explosion beneath them and they were sent rocketing upwards.

Flying through the air, the ball seemed to pause in its ascent, slowing down before violently flying sideways, sending them careering towards Seireitei with incredible speed.

"Keep it steady!" Ganju ordered now, "we all have to keep our reiryoku stable in accordance to everyone else's if we want to make it there alive!"

"Kurosaki-kun, you need to lower your reiryoku," Inoue winced.

"I'm trying," he muttered only for Chad and Uryu to also tell him to lower his energy.

"I'm trying!"

This of course sparked off an argument with Ganju who had been trying to recite the needed incantation to give them a safe landing.

"Will you two shut it!" Amaya growled at them, "carry on and we'll never make it!"

"We're almost there!" Yoruichi yelled over the rushing wind, "pour everything you've got into it!"

They hit the barrier around Seireitei creating sparks however they were paused in mid air, half there and half not. If they failed now they would die.

"Push through!"

Throwing all their reiryoku into it, Amaya's eyes widened as they punched a hole through the barrier just as the cannonball burst around them. It seemed here however that gravity didn't apply as they seemed to be floating.

"It will create a whirlpool sucking us in," Yoruichi explained, "and then it will explode! We must stay together or we will be blasted apart in different directions!"

As they started to get sucked in, everyone was trying to reach everyone else to stay together. Ichigo had a hold of Amaya's arm while Ganju had a hold of Ichigo's waist, refusing to let go. Yoruichi took to Ichigo's shoulder while Uryu floated out of the whirlpool leaving Chad and Inoue. Before Amaya could do anything, Chad had let go of Inoue and leapt out after Uryu, throwing him back in to meet Inoue before he started to fall, plummeting somewhere in Seireitei.

"Hold on!" Yoruichi shouted while Ichigo tried to reach Inoue just as the blast hit them.

Ichigo's grip on Amaya's arm slipped from the blast resulting in her moving away from him to which he noticed too late. However Amaya noticed a sudden new weight move to her. Only having time to glimpse at Yoruichi's appearance on her stomach, Amaya wrapped an arm round the black cat as they rocketed outwards, flying somewhere. It was like being on fire and flying at the same time except it didn't hurt oddly enough. They seemed to fly and fall for what seemed hours before the ground and buildings started to rear closer up to them. Seeing her chance, Amaya turned in the air to see towards the ground whilst facing her palm down.

"Bakudo #37, Tsuriboshi!"

What looked like tendrils of blue cushioned reiryoku stretched out between the buildings forming into a large net that caught them before they could hit the ground. Springing slightly on the bouncy material, Amaya lay there panting for a moment, letting her arm slip away from Yoruichi who shook himself.

"Nicely done, Amaya. But I suggest we quickly move as we have no doubt caused quite a stir in the Shinigami ranks."

Sighing wearily, Amaya pulled herself up, running up one of the tendrils after Yoruichi just as the Bakudo dispelled. Not a minute too soon as Shinigami came racing round the corner only to miss them as they slipped over rooftops and away.

Once they were sure that they couldn't be found, Amaya sighed and leant back against the rooftop they had paused on.

"Looks like we got split up from everyone," she commented, watching the last of the ripples in the barrier over Seireitei vanish.

"They will hopefully be fine," Yoruichi looked back at Amaya, "can you handle yourself if I head off on my own?"

Amaya sat up slightly to look at the cat before frowning. Why did Yoruichi want to part ways so suddenly? But mostly, was she sure enough of her strength to make her way to Rukia without the cat?

"Hai, I'll be fine."

He seemed to pause, before nodding, "then good luck and stay alive," before he leapt off the rooftop, vanishing quickly.

"This way! One of the Ryoka was spotted over here!"

"Kuso," she cursed before leaping up and taking off also, keeping low to the rooftops.

As she ran there was a startling chirp in her ear and despite it being a bad time she decided to open communications.

"Rukia?"

"Amaya! Was that you and the others that came through the barrier? Are you okay? You sound tired."

"I'm fine, just running away from some nosey Shinigami," she chuckled lightly, "yes that was us but we got split up in the process. Where about are you?"

"The tower of penance...erm, the tallest white tower beside a cliff."

"White tower...cliff..." she muttered to herself as she looked round, leaping to the next roof before continuing only to spot it in the distance, "that's a lot of ground to cover," she groaned.

"Please be careful, Amaya."

"Will do, over and out."

Dropping down into one of the alleys, she paused to catch her breath and recall the mental map of Seireitei. She needed to head towards the tower, no doubt the others would as soon as they beat the information from someone, but there was something that was ticking at Amaya's mind. To be put in the tower of penance meant that Rukia was going to be executed, a harsh punishment for something as simple as giving her Shinigami powers to Ichigo. No, something was wrong here. Maybe she would figure it out on the way.

"There! She must be one of them!"

Cursing, she turned to see three Shinigami come running towards her with swords drawn.

"I don't have time for this!" she growled but drew her own katana nonetheless, meeting a blade before pushing him back. Blocking another blow, she kicked him back into his friends before slashing them across the chest. They fell back with a cry of pain but not dead.

"Gomenasai," she muttered before turning and running, sheathing her sword as she went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another quick update since I'm going to be busy for the next couple of days with essays and exam work for University...so please enjoy and I look forward to reading your reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is still not mine...however I believe Aizen may help me solve that problem *evil cackle*  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Eight

After much evading of the patrolling Shinigami that seemed determined to find her, Amaya found out from overhearing them talking, that the majority of Shinigami in her area where from the fifth and third Division. Watching from her position on a rooftop as a patrol ran past, she decided to slip into the one place they wouldn't look for her. What looked to be one of their bases. Foolish, maybe but Amaya had an idea.

Jumping a passing Shinigami, she knocked the woman out and used Bakudo to keep her bound and hidden. Leaving the store house now dressed like a Shinigami, Amaya decided to take a look around to see if she could hear anything about the others. Of course she heard quite a lot, it turned out they were making quite a ruckus and taking down Shinigami left, right and centre. And because of this the Gotei 13 had ordered full use of zanpaktou for fukutaichous and taichous. This was not good if she was found out.

"Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou," Amaya paused beside a wall, still doing well in masking her reiatsu completely, "here's that paperwork taichou wanted."

"Arigato," a pleasant, quite voice responded before movement continued.

As the girl rounded the corner where Amaya stood, the brunette couldn't believe that such a small and shy looking girl could be a fukutaichou however she wouldn't let her guard down. Not when she wanted some questions answered. Hinamori smiled at her as she passed before continuing on her way, not noticing Amaya following quietly behind. Once Hinamori had turned into a deserted corridor, she made her move.

Leaping forwards, she grabbed Hinamori's hands behind her back with one hand and with the other, held it over her mouth before she could make a noise. Unfortunately the paperwork hit the ground with quite a thud. That was sure to draw attention.

"Shh," Amaya hissed quietly, "I won't hurt you as long as you don't make a noise. Now you seem like a nice kind of girl and all I want are answers, not a fight. Nod if you agree to come with me peacefully."

There was a pause in her struggling before the small fukutaichou nodded slightly. Amaya let out a relieved sigh until she heard the sound of running feet.

"This way! Hinamori-fukutaichou went this way!"

"Kuso, you guys are relentless," Amaya looked round when an idea struck, "Bakudo #4, Hainawa."

A golden yellow reiryoku rope flew from Amaya's hand and wrapped around a nearby building. Gripping the other end tightly she changed from binding Hinamori's arms to holding her round the waist just as several Shinigami ran round the corner, much to her distaste, a taichou at the head. Amaya paused for a second as she caught sight of the taichou with brown, unruly hair and glasses. The fifth Division members skidded to a halt, clearly enraged at the sight of the captured fukutaichou.

"How dare you!" one yelled, "let Hinamori-fukutaichou go!"

However Amaya was ignoring them, instead still looking at the taichou with a frown.

"Do I...know you?" she asked suddenly, surprising the Shinigami and Hinamori while the taichou said nothing.

Shaking her head, Amaya cursed herself for pausing before running and leaping over the banisters, still holding one end of the energy rope. Hinamori screamed as the ground rushed up to meet them before they swung upwards and away from the building, onto the roof of another. Hinamori seemed to have fallen unconscious making her much easier to handle as Amaya quickly ran over the rooftops before stowing away inside a small warehouse. Setting the fukutaichou down carefully against several boxes, Amaya used the same Bakudo to bind her just in case, before she finally settled back wearily. The almost constant use of Kido combined with running into Shinigami patrols had tired her out and before she could sigh she was fast asleep.

* * *

When Hinamori finally came to again, it was to find herself in a small warehouse probably not far from the fifth division's quarters. She couldn't believe that her taichou had seen her get kidnapped and even worse, she had agreed to come along! But the Ryoka woman had said she didn't want to fight, only wanted to ask some questions. Seeing the woman asleep not far from her, the fukutaichou tried to reach her zanpaktou only to find her arms bound by Bakudo. She was confused, how could a human use Kido? Seeing there was no way she was going anywhere, she sighed and settled back to wait for the woman to wake up...but while she did she would learn all she could from observing her.

The woman seemed around average height if not a little taller, her long, chocolate brown hair was held back in a ribbon but loose tendrils constantly brushed across her face as a fringe. She had obviously stolen the Shinigami outfit but the katana at her side did not look like a zanpaktou. Something glinted from around her neck drawing her attention. Shifting slightly closer, Hinamori's eyes fell on the necklace or the pendant in particular; a glass moon encasing a thousand glittering stars, probably some sort of glittery element that had been added during the craftsmanship. It was quite beautiful, the same pendant hanging from her katana.

"You like it?"

Hinamori jumped at the sudden voice, falling back and hitting her head on one of the boxes. The woman chuckled as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you. Here, this should help," she released the binding on the girl who gratefully rubbed her sore head.

"How can you be sure that I won't attack you now?" she asked curiously.

"I can tell you're not that kind of person," the Ryoka shrugged, "I'm Amaya, what's your name?"

"Momo Hinamori, who gave you that necklace?" she asked politely.

"My father," Amaya smiled warmly as she held the necklace before chuckling, "well, not really but he's the one who has raised me the majority of my life. But I suppose you are wondering why I want to ask you some questions."

Hinamori nodded slightly, sitting down one of the boxes, "and if I answer them will you take me back?"

Amaya held a hand over her heart, "I promise on pain of death, I will return you unharmed once I get my answers."

Hinamori smiled slightly, "alright then, what do you want to know?"

"Firstly," Amaya swung her legs out over the end of the box, leaning forwards slightly to clasp her hands in front of her, "the people that do the majority of the decision making round here are Central 46, correct?" the fukutaichou nodded, "so why have they given Rukia Kuchiki a death sentence for something that should require a less severe punishment?"

The Shinigami female blinked, "I...I am not sure, no one really knows why she was given the death sentence...oh! But the date has been forward to five days from now."

"Five days?" her emerald eyes widened before she sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, "alright, second question...has anyone in the Gotei 13 been acting strange lately? Sneaking out late at night or disappearing for short time periods."

Amaya's curiosity was peaked as the girl looked down slightly, "well...I...I suppose...Gin Ichimaru, taichou of the third Division has been acting odd lately...I was warned about him from one of the other taichous."

Some how she didn't see that as all Hinamori knew and from her silence, Hinamori knew that Amaya wasn't buying her full cooperation.

"And my taichou has been strange too," she relented sadly, "I'm worried about him...can I ask why you want to know this?"

Amaya clasped her hands in front of her face for a moment before sitting back to eye her up.

"What would you say if I told you that I think someone in the Gotei 13 is acting corruptly," she saw the confused look and chose to continue, "I believe that someone in the Shinigami ranks is pulling the strings behind all this with Rukia, but for what reason I don't know yet."

Hinamori stared at her for a minute before shaking her head furiously, "No, it can't be possible. Someone would notice..." she trailed off as her eyes widened, "then it's possible that Ichimaru-taichou is..."

The brunette woman remembered the silver haired fox from before at the gate. It did indeed seem a possibility but her mind said there were still too many missing pieces.

"Okay, one last question then...what was the name of your taichou?"

"My taichou? Aizen Sosuke."

Hinamori looked confused as the Ryoka woman looked to he ceiling, her eyes however seeming to see something else as she muttered the name to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wooho! Luckily I managed to finish my report early...hopefully its okay...but anyway! Thanks for the wonderful reviews from 'rockbabyval' and 'RussianSnowwolf'! :D I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW :D!**

**Disclaimer: My plan to claim Bleach has so far not worked...so I shall stick with Amaya for now  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Nine

It was night again before Amaya deemed it safe enough to return Hinamori to the fifth Division as promised. Things seemed a little hectic from the loss of Hinamori and yet security seemed lax probably because the majority of the division were out looking for them. Watching Hinamori jump down from the rooftop of the division's building, Amaya half leant over the edge to say one last thing to her.

"Don't think so badly of us now, we're just trying to save our friend."  
"And you?" she asked.

"I'm curious," Amaya smiled before waving and disappearing onto the roof once again just as shouts erupted.

"It's Hinamori-fukutaichou! The Ryoka is on the roof!"

Amaya narrowly dodged a ball of red reiryoku that was aimed her way. Someone jumped onto the roof in front of her, another Shinigami with her sword drawn. Not even pausing, she drew her own katana and brought it downwards for a powerful strike. The clashing of swords drew more unwanted attention and soon several others had joined them on the rooftop.

"I haven't time for this," she growled, leaping backwards and holding her palm facing them, "Hado #33, Sokatsui!"

A huge wave of reiryoku shot at the gathered Shinigami sending them flying off the rooftop however the Kido's strength was much weaker than normal due to her skipping the incantation. Amaya was actually quite surprised it had worked this time however she felt suddenly rather light headed.

"Not good..."

Sheathing her sword, she swayed for a moment before pushing herself to run, leaping off the roof and onto the ground below, running through the maze of streets until she had lost any following Shinigami. Leaning heavily against a wall, she fought to recover her breath just as a sound made her draw her katana swiftly.

A tall blonde man with an outrageous fringe covering most of one side of his face stood there, a stoic yet cold look on his face and his zanpaktou drawn.

"You are the Ryoka that took Hinamori-san."

"And brought her back," Amaya really didn't want to fight just yet but this feeling was only worsened as she caught sight of the fukutaichou symbol around his arm, "can't you people give me a break?" she sighed to herself.

However her eyes widened as pain flashed across her arm. Looking down, blood now stained the Shinigami robes she had stolen, a long cut bleeding freely where one had not been before.

"I will either take you under arrest or kill you here," he spoke, his tone not changing in the slightest.

"What's your name, fukutaichou?"

"Izuru Kira. And your name Ryoka?"

"Amaya."

Leaping at him with an attack, their blades clashed once, twice and a third time before she pushed him back slightly. Due to the lightness of her blade she found it much easier to move and manoeuvre her blade as she wished. This made it easy for her to slide past his guard and nick his neck as he quickly leapt backwards. Now they were even.

"I see you have some skill with a blade even though you are not a Shinigami."

"I take that as a compliment," Amaya commented as she kept her guard up.

"But you won't be able to compete with me. Raise your head, Wabisuke."

Amaya watched with intrigue and wariness as the blade changed shape into its Shikai form, an almost cruel, angular looking blade. As he swung his sword to meet her, she blocked the blade only to draw back, feeling her katana get slightly heavier. Was it her imagination? Was she that tired already? Or was it something else? Urahara had told her all there was to know about zanpaktous, even showing her his own and explaining how they all had their own individual abilities. Could this zanpaktou increase weight? Deciding to test this idea, she made to attack him again only to find his sword blocking hers and the weight of her sword turn heavier. It was then she turned evasive.

Dodging backwards from his blade, refusing to meet his with her own, she tried to avoid his every swing, not wanting it to touch any part of her actual body.

"I see you've realised already. My Wabisuke increases the weight of anything by double."

'Lucky my sword is so light,' she thought to herself, 'although now it feels as heavy as a normal blade, if not a bit more.'

She couldn't beat him like this, simply dodging his every move but there was no time for her to recite any Kido and neither would a half-assed Kido suit the situation. This was a fukutaichou, not like the unseated Shinigami from the fifth division. Snapping back to reality, she barely dodged a direct hit to the chest from the sword. Amaya could practically hear Urahara in her head.

'Stop his movement. Once his pinned down it will give you ample time to use your Kido.'

So far the highest Kido she could go to was in the thirties but she knew higher but had never tried them, simply because it required much more reiryoku than she believed she had. Not to mention the skill required along with the incantation to which the majority, she couldn't remember. And even if she could pull off a higher ranking Kido without an incantation, it would not be as powerful as it should be. Even less since she wasn't trained in them.

'Stop putting yourself down,' Urahara scolded in her mind as she leapt backwards, ducking beneath the blade only to roll away from a downwards strike, 'you are stronger than you believe yourself to be. But you need to find it in yourself to fight. Find your resolve.'

'My resolve?' She could have laughed, 'what resolve? I'm here to help bring Rukia back.'

'And?'

Amaya frowned and misjudged the swing of Kira's blade. It only grazed her left arm but it was enough to make her arm feel suddenly rather heavy.

"Kuso!" she ground out, ducking another blow before relenting backwards as the Shinigami also took several steps back.

All this thinking was doing nothing but going to get her killed.

'I have to get past him.'

"Give up now or I will finish this."

'I have to help bring Rukia back.'

With no response he shifted his blade before running at her with it.

'I will prove I'm useful.'

He leapt up into the air to bring Wabisuke down on her for the last time.

'I am stronger than this! To save Rukia, to keep my promise to Urahara. I have to win!'

Amaya's reiatsu spiked as she dodged the blow by millimetres. Kira's feet hit the ground and he turned surprised. The brunette woman lifted her katana only to throw it like a spear straight at him as he turned around. Her katana sent him flying backwards, pinning him against the wall by his Shinigami outfit. Holding up her palms despite how much her left arm felt like dead weight, she held them straight at Kira.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens..." Kira struggled, trying to wretch the katana from the concrete building behind him yet the light blade refused to give, "Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui!"

Kira's eyes widened as two huge blasts of reiryoku were shot at him with amazing force. If he got hit by that surely he would die!

The blasts hit sending several buildings into rubble and kicking up a huge dust cloud. The very explosion shook the ground startling Shinigami nearby. As the dust started to clear, Amaya's eyes narrowed to see two shadows amongst the dust. Kira was still wide eyed, rescued at the last minute by his taichou. The very same she had first seen at the gate they had arrived at. He was smiling widely despite having just deflected her devastating Kido. Amaya's katana slid into the ground beside her as it landed from the blast. Her hand fell to the hilt however the ground tilted sharply as she fell, the world dimming just as a pair of sandaled feet appeared in front of her.

"My, my, you have caused quite a bit of destruction."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Kyaaaa Gin! 3 haha I felt so evil to poor Kira, I love that guy! But I might update again today if I get some nice reviews *hint hint*...I'm terrible xD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kyaaa another update! I can't help but want to udpate when you guys send me such wonderful reviews! Thanks to 'rosewhip889' and '-my-forgotten-rose'! I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow since I'm meeting a friend and its going to take ages to get home...but we shall see! Please continue to review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Aizen! Your plan isn't working! I still don't own Bleach so Amaya may have to do some serious ass-kicking...  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Ten

_A nine year old girl with bouncy, brown hair ran circles happily around a chuckling Urahara. They had known each other for only a few years now and yet she was closer to him than she was her real parents. He and Tessai had become part of her family and Urahara's Shop was another home to go to. That day it was raining however nothing dulled Amaya's mood. Or that could have been the amount of sugar Urahara had been feeding her, much to Tessai's disapproval. _

"_Hara-chan! Hara-chan!"_

"_Nani Amaya?"_

"_Do you love me Hara-chan?" she asked him with a wide smile._

"_Of course, Amaya! You're my one true love," he chimed brightly._

"_Then can I wear your hat?" _

"_Nope."_

_ "Waaaah! Hara-chan doesn't love me!" she whined as she tackled Tessai's legs._

_The tall man chuckled, "and why is that?"_

"_He won't let me wear his hat!" she sniffed._

_He ruffled her hair, "do not worry little Amaya-chan, I am sure Kisuke-dono will let you wear it once or twice when you are a bit older and not likely to drop it."_

_She pouted at both men before a clock chimed seven o'clock._

"_Ah! I better be getting you home," Urahara stood up, pushing himself up with his cane, "don't forget your umbrella!"_

"_Got them!" she beamed as she ran back over, holding both umbrellas in her arms and almost tripping herself over in the process._

_He smiled down at her before taking his, and holding her hand as they set out into the rainy night, waving goodbye to Tessai._

_ Despite the rain, Amaya constantly chattered all the way home about things she wanted to do next time he came round. As always he listened to her every word whilst still keeping an eye on where they were going until they reached her home. Kneeling down, she hugged him round his neck before kissing his cheek._

"_Night, night Hara-chan."_

"_Goodnight, Amaya," he chuckled before watching her run into her house and shut the door._

_He stood there only a moment longer before leaving._

_ Amaya walked into the dark house she called home. It wasn't uncommon for the house to be silent when she returned home from a day with Urahara. Either her parents were out or already asleep. Now she was older she found that it was much nicer when her parents weren't there to greet her, not at all liking the scorn and hate on their faces every time they looked at her. Still, nothing could dampen her mood after spending time with Urahara and Tessai. Hearing scratching, Amaya looked towards the noise to see it coming from the living room door. Slowly walking towards it, she raised her hand to the handle only to hear the scratching stop with a sickening sound and a cry of pain. Gasping quietly, Amaya froze before slowly pulling open the door only to wish she hadn't. Her young mind didn't want to comprehend the sight in front of her. The sight of her parent's bloody bodies strewn across the floor, her mother closer to the door where she had been scratching at the wood only seconds ago. The sound of footsteps drew her teary eyes upwards to a tall, dark figure mostly shrouded in the darkness, light oddly glinting from the figure's face like shining eyes. She had never been so terrified in her life.

* * *

_

Jumping awake, Amaya's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as if about to jump out and escape. It had been years since she had last dreamt of her parent's death and even at her age, she still found the scene horrific and terrifying. Trying to calm herself, she was almost scared to death as a voice spoke up from the side.

"Bad dreams?"

Only now did she realise where she was. She seemed to be inside one of the buildings, laid down on a bed behind bars. And the person who had spoken up was none other than the taichou from before, his eyes always closed in that eerie smile. He was leaning against the wall opposite with his arms crossed, one knee bent.

"If I may be so curious as to what?"

She stared at him for a moment but did not reply, instead simply laid back on the bed as her heart started to take up a normal pace.

"Now that's just cruel," he chuckled, "it was only a simple question."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," was his reply, still smiling.

Turning to her side, she stared at him through half closed eyes, eyeing him up now able to see him closer than before.

"What are you hiding behind that smile?"

He cocked his head to the side, "what makes ya think I'm hiding something?"

"It's always the people who pretend to be perfect and those that always smile that are usually hiding something."

"Why do you care?" he replicated her earlier retort.

"I don't," she replied to his little game, "I'm just curious."

Gin pushed off from the wall, stepping closer to the bars, leaning forwards slightly to smile in at her.

"Ya know I could kill ya from here with just one of my fingers."

"Good for you."

His smile seemed to widen, "aren't ya scared?"

"Fear is pointless so why should I?" she finally sat up to glare at him, "just why are you hanging round here anyway? Don't you have taichou business to do?"

He chuckled, "that I do but you are much more interesting. Ya know ya nearly killed my fukutaichou."

"Except you blocked my Hado."

"But the intent was there which I find even more interesting than that you can use Kido. Ya know for a human, that's a lot of interesting factors."

"And for a Shinigami you are strange," she shot back, "you're obviously hiding something and yet you don't seem to care that everyone knows that," suddenly Amaya's mind started working over time as she sat straighter, clasping her hands in front of her while Gin continued to smile at her, "its already obvious that there's someone pulling the strings behind this to reach a goal which includes Rukia for some reason, and everyone of course suspects you...but you're not the ring leader are you? No, you have the ability but you're too obvious to be distrusted which means...someone else is involved...someone unlikely," his grin seemed to widen even more, "it would have to be someone with great strength and the ability to get what they want...one of the Gotei 13 as I suspected...but its not just that is it?" her eyes widened slightly, "there's several of you."

The silver haired taichou started clapping as he chuckled.

"You really **are** interesting! Smart and strong to boot. I like ya missy, what's your name?"

"...Amaya," she answered slowly.

"Hmm? Amaya what?"

"Just Amaya...my parents didn't really give me a last name."

He looked curious, or from what she could tell from his face as he turned to leave, "oh, they sound like loving parents."

For some reason this sparked up the age old dislike, "yes, they loved me so much they offered me to the Hollows at the age of four to save their lives."

That stopped him oddly enough. He turned his head slightly over his shoulder to look back at her through his closed eyes. Amaya merely glared at him before looking out of the small window at the sound of sirens.

"Ah," Gin turned back to her, "sounds like the fun has started," he moved back to the bars, leaning against them for a moment, "ya are a very interesting Ryoka, Amaya-chan. It would be a pity to leave ya cooped up here..." the lock on the bars cracked open as his hand brushed over it, "whoops! I better get someone to fix that, don't move now," he grinned at her before leaving.

Amaya stared at where he had left for a moment before leaping up and pulling the bars open. She wondered if it was luck or the strange third division taichou that had left her katana propped up against the wall by the window. Sliding it into her sash, Amaya's green eyes paused on the scene not too far away. Shinigami were gathered down below observing a scene that obviously brought great discomfort. In particular, she frowned at seeing Hinamori looking distraught on her knees. But right now she was more concerned on escaping before anyone found out she was gone.

* * *

**Ooooh so many questions I bet you have! xD I love writing the little flashbacks with Amaya as a kid with Urahara...no, wait, Hara-chan! Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can just squeeze in this update before I get busy today! Woot! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really make me smile! :D Thanks to '-my-forgotten-rose-', 'rockbabyval', 'RussianSnowwolf' and 'Rosewhip889'! And you're in for a surprise this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: While I work with Hara-chan to steal Bleach, for now I shall be content with owning Amaya  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Eleven

It wasn't until later Amaya found the reason behind the alarms earlier. Aizen Sōsuke had been murdered. A surprise to her she didn't push it to the back of her mind as she carried on her progress to the white tower and the cliffs. She seemed to have been out for a day or two, the Kido and overall exhaustion had taken a lot out of her, which meant that Rukia's execution was to be that day. However there was something else that was distracting her. A certain silver haired Shinigami taichou. Just who was he? Acting as he did before releasing her and claiming it to be an accident. Amaya wasn't sure if to be wary or annoyed by the man who seemed to have taken an interest in her...but to be honest, she was quite curious herself. He was definitely one of her suspects however her main suspect had been killed this very morning.

Yes Amaya had already begun to suspect Aizen, the taichou everyone seemed to love. From her information, he was the perfect person, a personality she usually found distrustful. After all, no one was perfect. The third suspect was much harder to discern but she could guess it was probably someone she hadn't met. But still that grinning face invaded her mind, almost causing her to run into a Shinigami patrol.

"Baka, baka," she cursed herself before clearing her mind, "focus Amaya...I hope the others are alright."

She was close but much to her ire she ran straight into a group of Shinigami.

"How did one of the Ryoka get here?"

"Never mind, kill her!"

Wanting to save as much of her reiryoku as possible, Amaya resorted to using her sword. Thankfully they weren't as strong as Kira from the other day however it still wasn't a simple task.

Even the simple fight was taxing to her but eventually she struck the last down, breathing harshly whist brushing her hair from her face.

"Damn, being human is so hard..." she looked up as an immense reiatsu hit the air, coming directly from the huge flaming phoenix on the cliff that was set to execute Rukia, "you better be there, Ichigo..." before she took off running again.

* * *

It seemed to take hours before Amaya finally reached where all the action seemed to be taking place. And much to her shock, Ichigo lay on the ground, unable to get back up as blood tainted the earth beneath him. Renji lay unconscious and obviously in a critical state beside him. What was more surprising was the sight of a supposedly dead man dragging Rukia by the collar round her neck, joined by Gin and another taichou she did not recognise. Suddenly it all made sense to her.

"Ichigo!"

Her shout drew more than just the orange haired kid's attention, the silver fox's smile widening at seeing her while Rukia looked terrified for both herself and Amaya's safety.

"Don't come!" she cried out.

Alarm bells rang in her mind and almost instantly she summoned up a Bakudo barrier that blocked the blade that would have severed her head. Gin was now standing not too far from her right.

"Oh? I see ya regained ya strength, little missy."

"Well I had to thank you for releasing me," she glared at him, "but seeing you is annoying me already."

"Oh I'm hurt."

"I was right though," Gin's smile vanished slightly as Amaya smirked lightly before she turned her eyes on Aizen, "I've finally figured out what you are after. Aizen Sōsuke."

"Hmm?" the brunette taichou smiled at her, "I can see why you were interested in her, Gin."

"Run..." Ichigo coughed out as he struggled to keep himself awake.

"As long as I keep my distance and avoid your total hypnosis Shikai, I should be relatively safe."

"You are never safe little Amaya."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the taichou, his glasses glinting in the light and looking oddly menacing as they hid his eyes behind them for a moment.

"Not surprised that I know your name?" he asked in an almost pleasant tone.

"Gin probably told you," she quickly defended, aware of said man circling her, "he was curious enough."

"If I remember you were as well," Gin chuckled from near her ear, "but I haven't told him anything."

If it was possible, Amaya's eyes widened further as she looked at the taichou in another light, recalling him from another time. Only that time it was much darker.

* * *

_ Squares of light glinted in the darkness of the room like menacing eyes until the figure moved into a beam of light. He was tall, the moonlight bouncing off his messy brown hair and instead reflecting off his bloody katana, brown eyes appearing behind glasses as he looked down at her with a smile._

"_You are early, little Amaya."

* * *

_

"You...you were the one...who killed my parents..."

Amaya didn't know what to do. For once her mind was blank and a mixture of age old fear met with the new born anger, both battling for dominance and leaving her paralyzed,

"Oh?" Gin seemed even more curious as he looked over at Aizen who was still smiling, "never told me that, Aizen-taichou."

There was a tense moment where Amaya could only stare into Aizen's brown eyes, horrified by the darkness she could see in them behind the smile. She had always known that there must have been something hiding behind his smile - much like Gin - however she wished she had not seen. It felt like she was being swallowed whole and all he did was smile kindly at her as if she was still the small child from back then. Still, she couldn't move even as he suddenly spoke to the other traitor.

"Tousen, use **that** on her."

The taichou seemed surprised, written on his face but hidden from his eyes that were shielded from the world.

"Aizen-dono?"

Any questioning was lost as Aizen turned slightly to look at him.

"H-Hai."

A hand fell on her shoulder, Gin cocking his head slightly to the side, "Really Aizen-sempai, that's just cruel."

There was a different tone to his voice that actually made Amaya turn her eyes to him confused. Gin looked sideways at her and was surprised to see fear in her eyes that had been so defiant the several times he had met her. Those odd green eyes full of fear that seemed to hit something deep inside him, the smile on his face slowly vanishing. It was then Tousen made his move.

Blood splattered the ground as Tousen's blade shot through Amaya's chest, appearing on the other side and cutting through the tied back hair, shortening her hair in length however that was the least of her worries.

"Amaya!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled.

The blade withdrew slowly, only splattering more of her precious blood across the ground before he finally stepped back, his objective complete. Amaya fell to her knees, the pain too much for her to even scream. She couldn't breathe and even her sight was starting to fail her.

'Gomenasai...Hara-chan...' she thought as gravity started to pull her down, 'looks like I won't be coming home...'

Already she wished she could have spent at least one more day at home with her family at Urahara's Shop as the world turned black, hitting the ground despite her friend's relentless yelling.

* * *

_ It was still raining even an hour after Urahara had taken Amaya home that night. Sat in the front of the shop watching the rain, it was only because of this that he sensed a familiar reiatsu that brought a great deal of worry to his heart. Leaping up just as Tessai ran out of his room._

"_Aizen? What is he doing in the living world?"_

"_I think I know," Urahara's voice was oddly dark, "we must hurry!"_

_However they didn't even reach the door as it was flung open and a sodden blur ran inside, colliding with Urahara and almost sending him sprawling. Looking down shocked, his eyes took in the sight of a soaked Amaya, shaking terribly but not just from the rain, that much was evident in her terrified eyes as she clutched to his coat._

_ "Don't let him get me, Hara-chan! Please don't let him take me away!" she practically begged him, refusing to let go of him, "mummy and daddy...he...he killed them! Please don't let him get me Hara-chan," she broke down into sobs._

_Urahara immediately scooped her up into his arms, ignoring his clothes getting soaked also as he held the young girl tight while she cried into his shoulder._

"_Its okay, Amaya. I will never let him take you. I promise," after a few minutes he moved to detach from her, "stay here with Tessai, I will check your house."_

_However she refused to let go of him, her eyes still full of tears as she looked up at him, "don't go! If you leave he will get me! I don't want you to go to where mummy and daddy are!"_

_He looked over at Tessai who nodded silently and vanished to check to see if Aizen had gone, before Urahara picked her up once again, cradling her to him._

"_Alright, I won't leave you," he sighed, finally letting his relief flow as Tessai returned with the all clear, "I am glad you are okay, I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt."

* * *

_

_**Kyaa I'm so evil! xD Please review! :D**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with more updates! :D Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from 'rockbabyval', 'RussianSnowwolf', 'rosewhip889' and 'Kiara'! So as thanks for the brilliant words I feel like I may update twice! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**And in reply to 'Kiara': Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad your enjoying it so far, it means loads to know people are enjoying it and Amaya :) And yes, I am quite evil and I love it xD Hope you continue to keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still working on a way to own Bleach...but Tite Kubo is proving stubborn! For now I shall settle with Amaya.  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twelve

A noise was stirring Amaya from her deep slumber despite how much she would rather sleep. It sounded like humming almost. The pain was oddly numb now. Was she dead? She must be. There was no way she could have survived that attack. But what had happened to Ichigo and Rukia? What had happened to the Hogyoku Aizen had been undoubtedly after? Golden, orange light started to pervade her eyes now until finally she forced them to open, to face whatever Hell she had arrived at.

"She's awake!" someone shouted from nearby, relief in their voice.

At first Amaya's sight was blurred but once it focused the first thing she noticed was the healing barrier hovering over her, the two fairies smiling happily at her along with a relieved looking Inoue.

"Thank goodness you are alright, Amaya-chan."

"...Inoue?"

"Ah! Don't speak, you are not fully healed yet!"

"The...others?" Amaya pushed, determined to find out what had happened.

"Stop pushing yourself," Ichigo's voice was oddly relieving as she caught sight of him on the ground not far from her, bandaged and healed obviously thanks to Inoue, "everyone's here and fine, including Rukia. Aizen, Gin and Tousen got away though with that strange stone thing."

Amaya closed her eyes again. She was relieved to hear everyone was fine however she was also angry at herself for not being able to stop Aizen from taking the Hogyoku.

"Still, you've got to be pretty strong to still be alive after that attack," he added as if to comfort her in his own way.

Amaya started laughing until she had to stop from the pain, leaving her healing to Inoue as she slipped back into the darkness. Maybe she would get home eventually.

* * *

"So Kisuke-san has been looking after you all these years?" asked the white haired taichou.

"Don't be pushing her for answers just after she's recovered," another taichou elbowed his friend whilst sipping more of his sake.

"No, no," she waved her hand with a smile, "its perfectly fine, plus I'm actually enjoying myself. I must have done something good to be drinking sake in the company of two very handsome men."

Ukitake blushed lightly while Kyoraku laughed merrily before tapping his cup with Amaya's. It had been several days since she had recovered fully thanks to Inoue's wonderful healing, and she had set around on the task of making friends, a habit she had never seemed able to grow out of over the years. Now they were no longer enemies, the Shinigami were proving themselves to be quite brilliant people. The two taichous she was currently sharing sake with had been amongst the first two she had met. Drawn to Ukitake's kindness, he had come to her once she had woken up to thank her for aiding in Rukia's rescue. He of course had been accompanied by Kyoraku who was quite the amusing man, constantly flirting and liked to drink, two things she usually didn't go well with but everyone needed a change now and then.

Laughing a little drunkenly, Amaya giggled slightly as she tossed back her sake once again.

"Ooooh, Hara-chan is gonna kill me for getting drunk!"

"Hara-chan?" Kyoraku and Ukitake repeated before laughing along with her.

"Oi, hope we're not missing the party."

Looking up, Amaya noticed Ichigo, Rangiku, Hinamori, Rukia, Renji and Kira join them. Amaya giggled excitedly and spread her arms wide, almost knocking Kyoraku's hat off his head, "the more the merrier!"

Rukia blinked in surprise before muttering to Ichigo, "Is this the same Amaya?"

"I guess she's a happy drunk," he muttered back.

"Oh!" Rukia clicked and pulled out something from her pocket, "I almost forgot to return this to you, Amaya."

The woman sobered slightly as Rukia held out her hands, the small brown bird chirping happily as it leapt into Amaya's hand.

"You were brilliant my little friend!" she squealed happily, "I need to give you a name to commemorate this...hmm...I know! Ichi!"

"Eh? You better not have been thinking of me when you named that bird!" Ichigo glared at her but she ignored him.

* * *

After much drinking, both Ukitake and Kyoraku were left to help Amaya to where the Ryoka were being housed, the brunette girl singing drunkenly to herself.

"She's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," Kyoraku chuckled merrily.

His friend simply sighed, "maybe if you hadn't kept refilling her cup, Kyoraku."

"She needed something to relax herself. You saw how she's been, I'm surprised the girl even pulled through that injury."

Ukitake sighed but silently agreed. They had all been quite surprised at her strength when even Inoue had been worried that she was too late in healing her injuries.

"I love you guys," Amaya suddenly slurred, "you're the best Shinigami I've ever met."

"Let's get you to bed, Amaya-san," Ukitake chuckled lightly, ignoring his friend's suggestive look that made him want to hit his friend round the head.

No doubt Nanao would deal with him later.

As the two helped her to her bed, Amaya flopped down with a yawn.

"Arigato..." already she was sobering up.

"If you don't mind," Ukitake suddenly asked, "after Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen's betrayal and Hinamori-san woke up, she alerted us that you had already pieced together an idea about the traitors. Was that true?

Amaya looked at them with one green eye, the other hidden as her arm fell over her face before she looked up at the ceiling, "hai. When I met Hinamori I already had an idea someone was behind all this madness...then after I spoke with Hinamori I started to piece everything together, including placing Aizen as my number one suspect."

The white haired taichou looked at her surprised, "But how? Everyone thought so highly of him."

"Exactly for that reason...he stood out in his own way...but no one's perfect. Working with Gin gave him cover so that everyone would see Gin as the main traitor...the only reason I didn't figure the last was Tousen was because I hadn't met him..." her eye slowly closed before she drifted off into a drunken sleep.

Kyoraku rubbed the back of his neck, "Really, all it took was an outsider to see what we couldn't. It's a shame she's not a Shinigami."

"Maybe," Ukitake replied quietly as they left, "or maybe it was just luck."

* * *

Stretching, Amaya yawned before cringing and holding her head in pain.

"Never again..." she muttered, "I will never drink again..."

"Come on Amaya! It's time to head back!" Ichigo barged in, yelling loudly.

A stress mark appeared on Amaya's head before she sent him flying out from a blast of Kido. He stood up, bleeding from the head but nothing too serious.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Stop shouting!" she yelled before cringing again, still holding her head, "I will never drink again!"

Meeting everyone outside the official senkai gate that would take them home, they were seen off by everyone from taichous to fukutaichous. Amaya was still massaging her temples as Ukitake gave Ichigo his substitute shinigami badge. Seeing Hinamori motioning to her, Amaya walked over to her.

"Nani, Hinamori?"

"Please, call me Momo," she smiled slightly, "I just wanted to thank you, Amaya-san. In a way your words that day we spoke helped me take the...betrayal a little easier...I just wish I had believed your words back then."

Amaya put a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at the shorter girl, "don't worry about it Momo-chan, just take good care of yourself and your division and you'll find yourself healing. Just don't forget your friends, ok?"

Hinamori nodded, hiding her teary eyes as Amaya headed back to the others before she looked over at the old Soutaichou, Yamamoto.

"Oh and thanks for Hara-chan's files, Yamamoto-dono. I'll see to it they're destroyed," she grinned as the twelfth division taichou Mayuri practically screamed.

"WHAT? HAND THEM OVER!"

Chuckling, Amaya leapt through the gate, the others quickly following, Mayuri's screams of rage following her as she laughed.

And yet despite everything being all official they were still being chased through the damn gate! Running for their lives, they somehow managed to reach the end only to find themselves once again in mid air. Amaya could see this as a recurring habit. Plummeting to the ground, something suddenly wrapped around them and sent them flying through the sky, packed together like sardines before the tarp around them unrolled into a flying carpet. Now tell me that wasn't too much to handle after a long time of battling in Soul Society. Still, Amaya lay there quite dazed for some time before realizing that Urahara was at the front, head bowed and hat off as he apologised to Ichigo for not telling him the truth. Barely raising his head he was suddenly tackled by Amaya, her arms round him happily.

"Oh my god is so good to be home!"

He smiled warmly as he held her back, "welcome home, Amaya."

There was a moment of silence before she whispered, "for a while I didn't think I was coming back..."

"But you are and that's all that matters."

The others watched curiously, Tessai hitting Jinta and Ururu over the head as they guessed as to what the two were talking about.

"I saw him," Urahara's eyes widened a fraction, "the man who killed my parents...Aizen," she sat back and smiled at him, "but he thought he was so smart! Didn't know that I already had him pegged as the traitor! You'd be proud of me, Hara-chan! I figured out that he, Gin and another taichou would be behind Rukia's execution and that he was after the Hogyoku but..." she sobered slightly, "I didn't get it back in time."

Urahara patted her head with a smile, "it doesn't matter, as long as you came home safe."

"I'm home, Hara-chan."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kyaa I just had to update twice! So hope you enjoy, please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: My demands go unnoticed and I still don't own Bleach...maybe I should set Amaya on them...  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Thirteen

Slowly daily life was re-established in Urahara's shop for the brunette woman. Several days had passed since their return from Soul Society and only now was Amaya starting to feel like her old self again. Carrying, listing and checking off boxes in the shop, Amaya only paused as the orange haired Ichigo appeared in the doorway, a frown on his face as usual.

"What's up Ichigo?" she asked, straightening and cracking her back in the process.

"My dad invited you to dinner at ours."

Amaya looked slightly surprised before smiling, "Sure, why not."

"How do you know each other anyway?" he sighed, arms still crossed.

"We met when I was a kid, he visited my home a few times," she shrugged, "I always figured he was a friend of the family," Amaya passed him before shouting back into the shop, "I won't be back till late Hara-chan! Ichigo's asked me on a date."

Ichigo blushed whilst a stress mark grew on his head, "what? I did not!"

However the deed was done as Urahara appeared, coldly towering over Ichigo who oddly backed up away from him, only to back into a fearsome looking Tessai. Snickering, Amaya headed off towards the Kurosaki residence, Ichigo soon running after her as he escaped the two, glaring at her icily.

"I'm back," Ichigo sighed as he entered his home.

"Ichi~go!" his father all but screamed, running full pelt towards his son until he noticed Amaya and suddenly changed direction, "A~maya!"

Said woman's eyes widened before she was tackled in a fierce hug from Isshin Kurosaki, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You're all grown up! I hope my daughters will be as beautiful as you!"

"Can't...breathe...Kurosaki-san..."

He only squeezed her tighter, "call me Isshin, Amaya-chan!"

"Okay! Please let go Isshin-san!"

Said man practically gushed as he fell back and hugged the giant poster of his wife, rambling incessantly.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again," Amaya finally caught her breath, "that man is not right in the head."

Ichigo grunted in agreement before kicking Isshin in the head, "stop acting weird around Amaya."

"Oh, you must be Amaya-chan that dad has told us about," Ichigo's youngest sister Yuzu appeared, smiling warmly, accompanied by the other sister with the darker hair of the siblings, Karin.

"Ohaiyo, you must be Yuzu and Karin, nice to meet you both," Amaya smiled back at them.

Yuzu clapped her hands together happily, "everyone take a seat, dinner's ready. I hope you enjoy it, Amaya-chan."

"I'm sure I will."

Certainly, as she sat down and the plate of curry was set in front of her, Amaya found the food tasting much better than her own cooking. Once she said this aloud, Isshin gushed over Yuzu's talent at cooking while said daughter thanked her for the compliment. It was different from spending time at Urahara's Shop which she saw as home. It was much quainter in the Kurosaki Clinic, probably because three of the four inhabitants didn't know about the goings on of Shinigami and Soul Society's problems. Because of it there was no theory swapping about a rise in Hollow cases or even gossip about certain taichous and divisions in the Gotei 13. Instead it was rather peaceful. As the night progressed, Yuzu and Karin fell asleep on the couch as they watched the television leaving Ichigo, Amaya and Isshin awake. The emerald eyed woman smiled as she stopped in the doorway.

"Arigato Isshin, it was...peaceful to have dinner with you all."  
She didn't miss the warm smile on his face, an oddly serious look before being replaced by his usual childish enthusiasm as he hugged her.

"Come back again Amaya-chan!"

"Gah!" Amaya managed to slip out of his hold before waving goodnight to them, "see you later Ichigo."

* * *

Wandering through the streets of Karakura town, Amaya shivered lightly as a cold breeze swept over her. Rubbing her arms to restore some warmth, a flash of silver in the corner of her eye made her jump. Automatically she spun to face it, her mind seeing Gin Ichimaru stood leaning against the alley wall, however in reality it was nothing but a silly poster, advertising some TV show. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes.

"What am I thinking?"

It seemed every since the mission in Seireitei, whenever she glimpsed something of a silver colour her mind instantly drew it to be Gin stood there with that ever present fox-like grin. Amaya didn't know what was wrong with her. Just because she was interested in a guy who would turn traitor and aid Aizen shouldn't mean she was seeing him everywhere she looked. The same could be said about Ichigo, she was interested in him also and the power he managed to achieve in such a short time, and yet she didn't imagine seeing him every time she noticed something orange in the corner of her eye. But whatever it was, was annoying her to no end, serving only as a distraction from her everyday life. Amaya didn't feel so good.

Hurrying home, she all but stumbled into Urahara's Shop. Jinta was the only one in front of the shop, the others probably towards the back or even in the basement. The red haired boy frowned at her as she held herself against the wall.

"Are you drunk?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not," Amaya almost slurred, her body's movement seemed to be getting duller, her limbs feeling like dead weight, "...get Hara-chan...please..."

It was then she felt her heart beat for the last time.

Falling forwards, her eyes wide, Jinta immediately ran from the room only to return a second later with both Urahara and Tessai.

"Amaya!"

Kneeling beside her, Tessai checked for a pulse only for his eyes to widen in shock and horror.

"No..."

Urahara fell to his knees beside her, his fan falling limply to the ground and not even his hat could hide the horror in his eyes.

"Amaya...please wake up!"

"Urusai! I am awake!"

"EH?"

The three fell back in surprise as Amaya sat up and yet...she didn't sit up. Her body was still in its fallen position but her soul was sat up rubbing her head.

"Damn that hurt, you could have at least caught me, Jinta," she sighed.

"A-A-Amaya! Y-You're a soul!"

"Eh?"

It was only then did she look down to see her body still on the ground, a chain from her chest that had been attaching her to her body, broken. Her eyes widened in shock, sharing a similar look to that of the others before Urahara suddenly jumped up.

"What exactly happened in Seireitei?"

"What do you mean?"

"Amaya!" she was startled at his anger, "who stabbed you?"

Instead of asking how he knew she had been stabbed, she answered his question quickly, "Erm, Aizen told Tousen to do something before he stabbed me with his zanpaktou."

Now Urahara and Tessai shared a look of horror and panic that only the two seemed to understand. A creeping fear began to rise inside Amaya however she laughed lightly, "hey, it's not all the bad," she managed to get to her feet.

However Urahara turned to her quickly, "don't move!"

But it was too later. An odd feeling overtook Amaya's body, almost as if something new was invading her soul and beginning to take over. Her eyes widened as they followed the chain from her chest as it rapidly began to almost melt away.

"Tessai! Get her to the basement! Jinta, get the Vizards!" Urahara ordered.

Tessai easily lifted Amaya's frozen soul and immediately ran in the direction of the basement, followed by Urahara. Appearing within seconds, it was just in time as Amaya started writhing in pain. Set down, Tessai began creating barriers around her, Urahara watching almost helplessly as she screamed in pain as the last of the chain was eaten away.

* * *

Shinji Hirako had had a long day posing as a student in Ichigo Kurosaki's class so as to try and win him over onto their side. However it was a failure and had only been worsened by Hiyori's appearance, resulting in a kick to the face before being dragged home. Sighing to himself as he massaged his face, Shinji watched Mashiro whine at Kensei for something or other when they all felt someone banging on the barrier around the warehouse. Almost immediately they all turned towards the doors. Before they would have thought it to be Ichigo however that was not his reiatsu outside. Slowly, the blonde stood up and moved to the door only to look confused to see the small red head from Urahara's shop.

"Oi! Urahara needs your help!"

"Eh?" Shinji blinked several times.

"Something's wrong with Amaya!"

"Nani?" his eyes narrowed.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed the others now listening curiously. They too had met Amaya at least once when she was young and although that had been years ago, the cheerful little girl was still fresh in their minds.

By the time he arrived in the basement of Urahara's shop, accompanied by Rose and oddly Hiyori also, the three Vizards were shocked to see Amaya's soul beyond several layers of barriers, writhing on the ground as her body changed into what was obviously a Hollow form.

"How is this possible?" he looked to Urahara for answers, "what happened?"

Urahara's eyes were hidden once again, arms folded tightly, "Aizen ordered Tousen to use the same technique he used on you all back in Soul Society."

"Nani..." his eyes were wide in shock.

"But the transformation was probably delayed thanks to Orihime's healing abilities...however it finally started moments ago, killing her body and separating her soul."

"Last time you..." Rose started but Urahara shook his head.

"Last time I had the Hogyoku...this time...Amaya will have to fight it alone," he let his arms drop before turning to them, head bowed, "please...I need your help, Hirako-san."

* * *

**OH MY GOOOSSH! I am so evil xD Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay another update! :D Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from 'rockbabyval', 'white dragon', 'rosewhip889' and '-my-forgotten-rose-' and of course thanks for all the favs and alerts :) I loved writing this chapter so hopefully you shall enjoy it too!**

**Disclaimer: Gin has promised to bring me the rights to Bleach...but I wonder if he was telling the truth...until then I own only Amaya!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Fourteen

It's dark. Why is it so dark? I can't feel the cold or the pain. I'm alone again.

* * *

"_You can do it Amaya," Urahara clapped his hands from his place not a few meters away, smiling almost childishly at her._

"_But the water is so deep!" she whined as she splashed heavily on the surface._

"_Trust your body to keep you floating. Then all that's left is to move your arms and legs. You can do it."

* * *

_

She could remember that day clearly. The first time she was taken swimming. She hadn't done well the first few times but steadily she had grown better. However that day she had merely splashed around, managing to keep afloat. But this time was different. The water was dyed a deep black and Urahara was gone. In his place was herself, an older Amaya than the young girl struggling in the inky water. There was something wrong with the older Amaya. She seemed to be in negative colours, her entire outfit white where there should have been black, and black where there should have been white, even her hair was white but her eyes were golden, surrounded by the same black that the young girl struggled to stay afloat in.

"**You can do it, Amaya**," the woman's voice eerily echoed through the air, sounding almost demonic in a way, "**You can drown.**"

The young Amaya's green eyes widened as she started to sink into the black water. No matter how much she kicked, flailed and screamed, she couldn't keep herself on top. Instead she only continued to sink down further.

"**Drown little Amaya,**" the older woman laughed madly, "**disappear and let me take over!**"

Amaya's hand reached out of the water, reaching out for something as she slipped beneath the surface. But nothing caught her hand and she was lost into the black water leaving only ripples behind.

* * *

'I'm dead aren't I?'

"Maybe," a grinning silver fox swam by her.

There was a dim light above but it was only growing smaller and smaller by the minute. Her hand still trailed above her as she tried to reach for something, anything.

'I can't reach it.'

"Giving up so soon?" the fox returned, pausing in its idle swimming to paddle around her.

Amaya's dull eyes barely registered the creature, only its voice seemed to reach her, "who are you?"

The fox rolled over playfully, chuckling to himself, "surely you know by now. After all you came to my world. Our world."

World? All there was to this place was darkness.

"You know," the fox curled round her shoulders, his large bushy tail brushing against her cheek, "if you don't get back up there, you will be lost forever. And you don't want to disappoint your father, do you?"

"Hara-chan?" her eyes returned to normal.

No longer was she the young girl flailing in the deep water. Now the adult Amaya somehow found footing in the inky blackness before pushing upwards with the fox still wrapped round her shoulders. She was shooting towards the small spot of light that was growing closer when a blade suddenly stopped her. There she was stood, her negative self, grinning whilst holding a katana in Amaya's way.

"**You can't be leaving so soon, little Amaya.**"

"Who are you?" Amaya glared.

"**Who?**" she laughed loudly, "**I am you! Question should be, what am I?**"

The fox around Amaya's shoulders brushed against her ear, "fight her with me. Fight everyone with me."

"Nani?" she looked confused, finally seeing the fox clearly.

"My name," the fox persisted, "say it."

"But I..."

"No!" the fox snapped, "you know it! Search your heart! You cannot defeat her until you use me and I do not give my power to weaklings who can't even call my name!"

With that he leapt from her shoulders and took to hovering above them, watching with that grin on his face.

Not moments later, Amaya fell backwards as a blade cut across her stomach. Crying out in pain, she looked at her attacker through narrowed eyes. Said person was chuckling to herself as she swung the sword around in her hand.

"**What's the matter? Had a falling out with the pet? Just sit there and die for me, little Amaya.**"

"Urusai! I'm not a kid!" she yelled at the negative version of herself before dragging herself to her feet and glaring at her.

"**You're pathetic**," she snorted, still smirking darkly, "**you'll be easy to devour.**"

Amaya's eyes widened, "devour...?"

This of course only brought laughter, "**obviously! That's what we Hollows do with you pathetic souls.**"

"Keep on yapping, Hollow," the fox sneered, "she just needs a jolt into reality."

This only seemed to make the Hollow smirk wider, "**then allow me to give her one big final jolt!**"

It leapt towards Amaya, laughing madly as the katana soared straight for her chest in a way oddly reminiscent of Tousen's attack. She couldn't do it. She was going to die truthfully this time.

"Amaya!"

Emerald eyes widened before narrowing. Holding her hand out to the side as if to draw a katana from thin air, a name was suddenly imprinted in her mind. Above the silver fox smirked.

"Akumu kitsune!"

The fox disappeared just as a silver blade appeared in her hand just in time to block the Hollow's katana. It looked thoroughly annoyed at Amaya's stubbornness before smirking.

"**That won't be enough, little Amaya. You've got to get up there,**" it thumbed towards the dwindling light, "**and I'll kill you before you get there!**"

"Not today," Amaya growled, "not tomorrow, not ever! If what I'm thinking is right then this is Hollowfication."

"**Bingo!**" the Hollow giggled but stopped as Amaya pushed the Hollow back.

"Then you better learn your damn place! There's no way in Hell I'd ever let you control me!"

With that she drew back only to swipe down with the katana in both hands, clashing with the Hollow's blade but pushing onward.

"**Just give up already!**" the Hollow growled lowly.

"Never!" Amaya bit back, "I've got people waiting for me to wake up. And not just that but I've got some personal issues I want sorting out...like kicking Aizen and Tousen's ass for making me like this...and finding out why that bloody Gin Ichimaru won't leave my thoughts alone! So..." her reiatsu rose, "MOVE!"

* * *

Amaya was barely recognisable. Her body was bone white, black lines curving across visible skin. Parts of her clothes had torn as her muscles and body grew, including a tail that whipped the air behind her. A Hollow mask covered her face looking reminiscent of a skull with two black marks curving over each eyehole where golden eyes shone. Her hands and feet were claws that tried to rip apart Shinji as he fought with her. Her reiatsu continued to rise but the barriers held most of it at bay however several of her ceros she had fired had dared to try and break them. By now the observers had been joined by a worried Jinta and Ururu. This had gone on too long. It was obvious that by now the Hollow had completely taken control of her and Amaya was no more. Just as Tessai made ready for the Kido that would seal and kill the Hollow, it tore Shinji's zanpaktou from his hands before reaching out for his face.

"Amaya!" he yelled.

There was a sudden surge of reiatsu before Amaya's reiryoku completely veiled the Hollow. The sheer power was enough to crack the barriers before they shattered, throwing up dirt and dust, blocking the view as Shinji stumbled back to the others, all on guard for the Hollow to leap at them. As the debris cleared, the Hollow was no longer stood there. Their eyes widened at seeing the Shinigami outfit that fluttered in the breeze, a zanpaktou shining brightly. Amaya's short brunette hair ruffled slightly before she brushed some of the locks from her face as she turned around to meet them.

"Gomenasai Hara-chan..." before her emerald eyes closed and she fell forwards, her zanpaktou hitting the ground behind her.

Tessai was beside her in seconds, checking her over before nodding over at them, a small smile of relief on his face. She was going to be fine.

"Jeez," Shinji rubbed the back of his neck, "she's definitely grown since I last saw her, and now this."

"She can handle it," Urahara spoke oddly calmly.

Rose sighed, "she was lucky though. She must be pretty strong if she managed to fight of the Hollow and even gain Shinigami powers."

"Hmm..." was all the shop owner said.

* * *

**Kyaa Amaya will finally be able to kick some serious ass!...hopefully xD PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**New update! Hope you enjoy :D And thanks for all the wonderful reviews from 'rockbabyval', 'white dragon', 'Kiara', 'RussianSnowwolf', 'rosewhip889' and '-my-forgotten-rose'!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I not own Bleach? *cries* at least Amaya is mine...  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Fifteen

"So...you're telling me it was possible for me to have Shinigami powers and that I'm also a Vizard because of it."

It had taken Amaya a while to come round and almost immediately she had been quizzing Urahara. The Vizards had left before she could come round, obviously to tell the others about what had happened. Amaya was sat, still in her Shinigami form as it would take a while for Urahara to sort her gigai out.

"Considering your evident reiatsu it was likely you could become a Shinigami," Urahara nodded, "but there was no guarantee, that much was proven when you almost lost to the Hollow."

She looked away, trying to forget the look she had seen on his face before she had collapsed. A mixture of sadness and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his tone still showed he wasn't happy.

Sighing, Amaya looked down, trailing a finger in a circle on the floor, "I didn't want you to worry..."

"Anything that happens with Aizen is trouble. What else has he said to you?"

Rolling her emerald eyes, she glared at him, "I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle myself and I can handle him."

"No you can't!" he surprisingly shouted once again, "Aizen is stronger than you think. He is smart, powerful, you were lucky to still be alive after meeting him."

"Weren't you the one to tell me that every person can be beaten?" she shouted back.

Jinta and Ururu watched through the gap in the doorway, surprised and oddly upset about the shouting between the two. Over the years neither had ever raised their voices against each other. So what had changed?

As the two stared at each other angrily, Amaya relented, feeling her own sadness swallowing her anger. Not hours earlier had she been fighting to return home, to return to the man she saw as her father and yet here she was arguing with him.

"Gomen..." she bowed her head as tears threatened her for the first time in quite a while.

Urahara softened before pulling her into his arms much like he did when she was younger, "I'm sorry too...I just worry about you, Amaya."

"I know Hara-chan," she sniffed, "but I'm old enough to look after myself...even more now."

"Hai, hai," he admitted, "just let me look after you too, don't want to make me feel useless do you?"

She chuckled lightly as she felt her eyes droop slightly. That was until an unfamiliar reiatsu hit her senses.

Almost jumping up, Amaya's wide eyes looked out of the window of the shop and into the night sky. Just then she also felt the spike in her friend's reiatsu accompanied by the drop in Inoue and Chad's reiatsu. The unfamiliar reiatsu felt like that of the Vizards but different. Could it be the creations of the Hogyoku Aizen had stolen? One look to Urahara told her she was right. Just then Yoruichi in her female form appeared.

"Kisuke, we have some trouble in the park," she paused at seeing Amaya, her gold eyes widening in shock, "Amaya? But you..."

"I'll explain later," Urahara stood, holding onto his hat as he grabbed his cane, "let's go Yoruichi."

Amaya made to follow but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"No. You are still new to this Shinigami business and this reiatsu is on taichou level. You will only get in the way, gomen."

Despite how much it annoyed her as the two vanished with shunpo, Amaya knew he was right. She knew everything about being a Shinigami but she was not experienced in being one. For one there was much more freedom as a Soul than in a human body. Deciding that she needed to test herself, she went below the shop and into the basement.

* * *

Drawing her zanpaktou, Amaya began practicing with it, surprised about how much easier it was to use than a normal katana. Then again the zanpaktou was practically an extension of a Shinigami's soul. Something told her that a trip to Seireitei may be in order to learn some things more directly from actual Shinigami. Although that would be quite an interesting conversation when her new-made friends there asked how she became a Shinigami.

'You're faster than this,' her zanpaktou's voice in her mind almost made her drop the blade much to the fox's amusement.

"Don't scare me like that, jeez," she sighed, "what do you mean?"

'You are still acting like a human. Human reflexes. Human speed. Human strength. You are a Shinigami now and I don't just pair with _any_ Shinigami.'

She rolled her eyes, "full of yourself much?"

'Only as much as I deserve,' he snickered, 'now remember what you have been taught before. Do not fear the blade. Do not fear death and do not be afraid to kill or watch others die. Death is a natural occurrence that comes to all, but we deal it sooner than usual to some.'

Amaya raised an eyebrow, "is that all Shinigami or just your preference?"

Once again the chuckle vibrated through her thoughts, 'you'd be surprised. Now concentrate. There are many fights ahead of us and I am determined to see us live through it.'

"You and me both," she chuckled back, feeling herself loosen up finally.

* * *

After testing out her strengths, she was then ordered to meditate with her zanpaktou so to strengthen the bond between them. Urahara and Yoruichi were still not back so she didn't see why not. Sitting down with crossed legs, her katana on the ground in front of her, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Amaya was surprised when she opened her eyes to find herself in the darkness from before however there was something different this time. Through the darkness she could make out what looked to be a demolished City, skyscrapers and buildings lopsided and brought to ruin. A truly depressing sight.

"What's this supposed to be? My inner darkness?" she lightly joked.

"You'll find out at some point," a male voice announced.

From behind a building padded a large silver fox. Only now could she see him much clearer, noticing his silver fur rustling in a nonexistent breeze, that oddly familiar smile on its face while crimson eyes stared at her. What was most curious was the pendant round the fox's neck, a black crescent moon.

"Come along," his bushy tail waved at her, "I won't bite."

"Hmm," she looked him up and down as she joined the fox that oddly came to her waist in height, "you know, you oddly remind me of some one."

The fox chuckled, "this isn't my true form," he hit her with his tail, "I just like this form more," before smirking widely, "and so does your mind seemingly."

Catching his meaning as she realised the hidden link, Amaya blushed and glared at the fox who simply snickered.

"I do **not** like Gin Ichimaru."

"Oh-ho, is that so! You can't lie that you don't find his appearance appealing though, you forget. I know you inside and out," he sniffed in her face before padding back with a snicker as she blushed again with a glare, "anyway, that's not why we are here...for now. Unlike most zanpaktou's I have had several masters before you however the last was a century or so ago."

Interest peaked, Amaya sat down on a still standing swing as they stopped in a decrepit park, eyebrow raised curiously.

"And what happened to him?"

The fox turned away for a moment, "he was weak like the others before him. They couldn't handle my power and either fell by their enemies sword or their own."

Her eyes widened in shock, "wait! Back up a minute, you mean to say there's a risk involved with you? Woah, woah, let me off this ride."

The fox sighed, "Urusai! You can't wimp out of this. Besides," he sat down, still grinning at her, "I sense that you are different to them," still she didn't look convinced and so he continued with another sigh, "they could not handle my true self, my true power; our true power. None of them could get past learning my Shikai form and although it amused me at first, I have grown tired of watching them all pass away without gaining even a tenth of my power. That is why I am going to give you the choice to learn my Shikai form or to give up your Shinigami powers."

The fox watched her sit in deep thought when his excitement rose as she made to open her mouth...only to be interrupted by someone calling Amaya's name.

"Dammit!" the fox groaned, "just as it was getting exciting. Ah well, return to this world if you decide to learn my Shikai form and then we shall see if you are worthy."

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short, the next will be much more exciting I promise! Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**UPDATE! xD And it signals the return of Gin...and a surprise! Thanks for the reviews and favs from everyone! Gonna make this quick because this chapter is AWESOME!  
**

**Disclaimer: I am currently holding Tite Kubo in my cupboard until the rights to Bleach are given to me...I don't care if its only a piece of paper with 'Tite Kubo' written on it! It's the same thing!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Sixteen

Amaya sighed, sat in her given gigai as she watched over the healing three. Both Inoue and Chad had been seriously injured before Ichigo had taken a beating. Luckily for them Urahara and Yoruichi had appeared to take charge and chase the enemy out. Although at first she had been intrigued to hear about the new enemies - Arrancar created by Aizen - she had been depressed to be given watch duty over the three. She wanted to get back to testing her Shinigami self out but there was also the question about learning her Shikai and to top it all off she still needed to pay the Vizards a visit. After all it was only a matter of time before the Hollow troubled her again and she needed to learn how to tap into the Hollow's power. So much to do and so little time.

Seeing as the three were going nowhere and not likely to wake up just yet, she got up and asked Ururu to take over for now. Of course the shy girl nodded and took her place leaving Amaya to go wander through the town with the full moon overhead. With her hands in her pockets, she left her mind blank, feeling oddly peaceful as she walked in silence. It was times like this she enjoyed the peacefulness of the real world however she didn't doubt she would be bored stiff without the steadily growing amount of excitement. Sitting down on a bench that overlooked the river below, she leant back and closed her eyes, feeling utterly relaxed. A breeze swept across her face before she had the feeling that someone was leaning over her.

Opening her eyes, they widened to see a familiar traitor stood leaning over her, grinning down at her.

"Aw, but you looked so cute like that."

Her surprise turned to wariness as she glared at him, suddenly wondering why he was there, "why are you here Gin?"

"It's not just me, little Amaya."

Only then did another reiatsu hit her making her whip round in shock, her eyes meeting brown ones that dared to swallow her once again, freezing her to her spot. Not a moment later several things happened all at once. Urahara and Yoruichi appeared but they weren't the only ones. Ichigo, Rukia and several other Shinigami with the tenth division's taichou Toshiro at the head, appeared to surround them. However Gin had not moved from beside Amaya, resting a bent arm on her shoulder as he grinned at the welcome party.

"Aizen," Ichigo growled, "why are you and the fox bastard here?"

"You are still so naive Ryoka boy," Aizen smiled, his hair pushed backwards making him look quite sinister in comparison to his previous self as a taichou in the Gotei 13.

With his glasses gone it felt like he could kill you solely with his stare that currently held Amaya frozen.

"Leave now, Aizen," Urahara surprisingly warned, one of his blue eyes glaring darkly at the traitor from under his hat.

However Aizen simply smiled, "I should thank you, Kisuke. If it wasn't for you I may have lost something very special to me."

Toshiro pointed his zanpaktou at him with an icy glare, "what are you talking about, Aizen?"

Gin cocked his head to the side, also looking curiously at Aizen who had yet to tell him the exact reasoning for coming to the living world so early.

"Don't you dare," Urahara ground out, his hand tightening around his hidden zanpaktou.

"I'm talking about my daughter of course," Aizen's brown eyes turned back to Amaya, still smiling in that oddly menacing way.

* * *

Amaya's world seemed to shatter around her as her eyes widened, even her body fought against the paralysis for the urge to fall to her knees.

"N...no...you're lying. You killed my parents!"

"No my dear, I killed the two claiming to be your parents," he chuckled as if she was a stupidly mistaken child, "you have your mother's feistiness but not even that gigai can cover up that reiatsu. Did you never wonder why you looked nothing like those two so-called parents?"

Only now did Amaya glance down into the water's reflection of herself and was surprised. Why could she see it now? The same brown hair and after it had been cut by Tousen's blade, it looked even more like Aizen's hair from the time he posed as the perfect taichou of the fifth division. She could see Aizen standing in her place.

"No!" she yelled, shutting her eyes tightly, "you're lying!"

"It's Kisuke who has been lying to you all your life," Aizen smiled darkly, no hidden meaning behind his words, he was trying to sway her away from Urahara.

And it was working. They had sworn to never lie to each other but he had lied to her. He had lied about her parents. And she wasn't the only one to look completely surprised by the turn of events, all but Urahara was staring between Amaya and Aizen in shock. Even Gin was surprised, evident in one of his eyes that opened a slit revealing a crimson iris to look at Aizen, still leaning against Amaya's shoulder. A single look from Aizen explained everything. Without a word his surprise returned to his usual mocking smile as he hit Amaya lightly in the back of the neck, knocking her clean out before catching her as she fell, sweeping her up into his arms before appearing beside Aizen.

"Wait!" several of them shouted but it was too late as the two and an unconscious Amaya were swallowed by a Garganta.

* * *

Back in Urahara's shop, the owner found himself surrounded by everyone who had just witnessed the events with Amaya, Aizen and Gin. Despite all their questions they were silent. Yoruichi had a hand on Urahara's shoulder, eyes sympathetic. They knew millions of things were going through his mind. It was quite clear by how his hands were curled into fists that he was amongst the most affected from the abrupt kidnapping of Amaya. Finally it was Ichigo to break the silence.

"Is it true?"

Urahara sighed, eyes still hidden in shadow, and nodded lightly, "her real father is Aizen Sosuke. Amaya was born in Soul Society but her mother didn't like what he had planned for her once she was old enough. So with my help and the help of a Shinigami there, she escaped with Amaya to the real world before leaving her with the people she believed were her parents. I swore to her mother that I would never tell her the truth about her parents."

"And what happened to her?" asked Toshiro with a frown, "we would have noticed if Aizen had a lover."

"She passed away, natural causes. An illness that had been sweeping through the Rukongai district she lived in."

Once again silence rang through the shop before Ichigo hit the floor with his fist angrily.

"Damn that Aizen! So he knowingly made his own daughter a Vizard. I can't forgive that bastard," before he looked over at Urahara, fury still in his eyes, "don't worry slipper hat, we'll get her back."

Surprisingly Urahara looked up, his eyes oddly dull before bowing lowly to him in a similar way he had to apologise about lying over Rukia.

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun..."

* * *

The first thing that told her something was wrong, was the fact that she felt cold. The room was freezing. Another identifier was the sound of unfamiliar voices outside the room she was in. They seemed to be talking about her and one of them didn't sound all too pleased to have her there...wherever there was.

'My dear, you are being rather slow today,' chuckled Akumu Kitsune in her mind.

And if her zanpaktou was talking to her it meant she was no longer in her gigai.

'Bravo! Now can you guess where you are?' he snickered.

Groaning, she opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her head. The last thing she could remember was Gin knocking her out...and the truth from Aizen. Just that thought was enough to make her freeze.

'Hmm?' the fox zanpaktou quizzed, 'why does it matter? Just because your blood related doesn't make you him.'

Trust to leave it to her zanpaktou to talk sense into her.

Sighing, she looked round the room to find herself almost blinded by the sheer whiteness of the room. Everything was white! A clear contrast to the visible black sky outside, accompanied by the white sand and dead trees. Anyone would have thought it to be hell but she knew otherwise. Hueco Mundo. Home to the Hollows like Soul Society was home to the souls. Outside the door of her room one of the voices was now shouting.

"I don't give a shit! I ain't having a Shinigami in here unless I can kill her!"

"You're forgetting she's Aizen's daughter; want to get on his bad side Grimmjow?"

That seemed to resolve the argument for the moment before a familiar voice joined them.

"Ah, would ya mind moving on? You've gone an' woken little Amaya."

Not a moment later the lock on the door clicked open before it too swung open to reveal Gin, dressed in his white outfit, reminiscent to the Shinigami's robes. Amaya narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

"Now, now," he waved a hand, "let's not get angry, Aizen wanted ya here."

She couldn't help but laugh dryly, "like he gives a care about me, even if I'm his supposed daughter."

"Hm?" he cocked his head to the side slightly, "because he helped ya get stronger?"

"If you can call killing me and then making me go through Hollowfication, _help_," Amaya looked away bitterly, "just go away."

"Ya know I can't, Aizen wants to see ya."

* * *

**Oooooh I'm so evil! xD And what a surprise! Honestly, who guessed? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aaaand we're in Hueco Mundo! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again from 'rockbabyval', '-my-forgotten-rose-', 'RussianSnowwolf', 'rosewhip889', 'white dragon' and 'Kiara'.**

**In reply to 'Kiara': Haha I know, I love putting in twists and half of the time I don't even realise I've left spaces to do some major twisting! xD Glad you're enjoying it so far! :D**

**and in reply to 'white dragon': I love foxes too! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Why do I still not own Bleach? *cries*  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Seventeen

Led through white washed hallways, several passing Arrancar paused to stare at the brunette woman, muttering to themselves. It annoyed her, making her feel like a freak amongst freaks. Determination in her eyes, her face was set coldly as she was guided by Gin, a hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn't try anything stupid. However as they entered a huge room, each side surrounded by shadows, and her eyes fell on Aizen, for once their paralyzing effect did nothing to her. Gin's hold on her shoulder told her to stop a few meters from Aizen who stood smiling at her, however she didn't stop. Instead not a meter from Aizen she was driven to a halt by Tousen suddenly appearing in front of her.

"That's far enough."

"No," Aizen suddenly spoke, still smiling almost mockingly at her, "move Tousen."

Reluctantly he did so however Amaya didn't take another step towards him, resulting in a chuckle from him.

"See, you know no matter how much you may hate me, you know you still can't hurt me."

"We'll see, _dad_," she ground out.

He seemed to be studying her in and out with his eyes before he seated himself down like a king on a throne, resting his head against his fist.

"Well it's good to see that you managed to keep yourself alive, for a while I wondered if you would be able to fight off the Hollowfication process."

"No thanks to you."

His eyes fell onto her zanpaktou, ignoring her remark, "and what about your zanpaktou?"

'Don't worry, darling,' the silver fox hummed in her mind, 'you don't know my true power and so he won't...although,' he suddenly snickered, 'tell him my name.'

"His name is Akumu Kitsune," Amaya followed his advice only to see a surprised look wash over Aizen's face.

"Interesting..." was all he said before he closed his eyes, "I will allow you to wander Los Noches, you may go, Amaya."

She was surprised by the freedom she was given however after leaving the room and her ability to think clearly came back to her, she realised how false the freedom truly was. Even if she escaped the white palace there was nowhere for her to go and the overall situation was depressing.

That was how Gin found her. Sat on the floor with her knees bent, head hidden beneath her arms. For some reason it was odd to see the usual feisty woman like that. Defeated. True he had seen her run through by Tousen's blade - another time when the strange feeling had hit him - however he couldn't understand why he missed her sarcasm, spitfire remarks and quick retorts. He felt oddly sad. Standing over her he merely looked down at her wondering why he bothered, why he cared, only to be reminded of that time years ago when he had found a half starved Rangiku. The only friend he had ever made and enjoyed spending time with but not anymore. Not with the path he had chosen in following Aizen.

"Ya hungry, little Amaya?"

"No..." was her quiet, muffled reply.

He hummed lightly to himself before smirking as he suddenly bent down and picked her up, practically throwing her over his shoulder. Much to his amusement she squeaked at the sudden change of place.

"Put me down!"

"Nope," he practically chimed as he began walking away, ignoring the shocked and off looks he was getting from any Arrancar that dared to pause in his way.

For a while she struggled in his grasp, even hitting his back much like a child would before she gradually stopped, letting herself be carried glumly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she finally asked.

"Nani?" he sounded genuinely surprised, "I don't hate ya, little Amaya. You're just boring this way."

He chuckled at the glare he could feel being burned into the back of his head.

That's how the days seemed to pass after that. Amaya oddly found herself lightning up with each day while Gin seemed to spend more and more time around her, almost commenting she was still boring.

It had been five days since she had been taken to Hueco Mundo before she finally gave up and gave into her curiosity.

"You know, I never did ask why you followed after Aizen."

Gin looked over at her however her eyes were elsewhere, looking out into the dead landscape.

"Why so curious?"

"I miss the moon."

Although it didn't seem like an answer, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. She seemed to be in her own world once again, something she often did even in company.

"It's peaceful just looking up at the moon...helps me think. But I can't think straight here. Everything's so bright but at the same time so dark...just like that place."

When she didn't continue his curiosity got the better of him, "what place?"

Only now did she look at him, "gomen, I'm rambling. Is there somewhere I can do some training? I want to learn my Shikai."

In her mind the silver fox was celebrating.

That was how she found herself in a large room of towering pillars being watched by not only Gin but Aizen who had been intrigued to see her zanpaktou. Although she wasn't sure if she wanted the enemy to see her sword, she guessed there was no choice. After much thought she had decided she would risk it. Drawing her zanpaktou she slid it partially into the ground so that it would stand before she closed her eyes. Something was telling her that this would be different than from what Shinigami went through to gain their Shikai form. Once again she found herself in the dark world amongst a ruined city, the silver fox stood there with his tail swaying this way and that, crimson eyes glittering in the dark.

"So you think you are ready? Or is this a death attempt to escape your father?"

"Either way it comes out I win," she responded calmly, "but I won't be dying anytime soon."

"That's what I like to hear," the fox grinned, "but be warned, if you don't find me before the darkness swallows you, you will never return to the living world."

And with that he vanished.

The effect was instantaneous. The ground under her feet began to shake. Looking round wildly, her eyes widened at seeing the distance begin to be sucked into the darkness, vanishing as if eaten away. But where was she supposed to find Akumu Kitsune? As if answering her several moons appeared above her, each looking exactly the same but she knew that one of them contained the Shikai form of her zanpaktou.

'Find me Amaya!'

Leaping upwards as the darkness raced to cover the city, she reached towards the moon that seemed to shine brighter than the others to her. Almost there the darkness finally began to swarm upwards, reaching out for her, attempting to drag her down once again. It snatched at her feet but she would not be deterred. Just as she stretched towards the moon she felt a threatening reiatsu outside of her world.

* * *

Gin leant against one of the pillars with his arms crossed watching Amaya intently. Just from watching her he could tell there was something going on inside her mind. Her reiatsu was fluctuating all over the place, one minute rising before falling dangerously low however she didn't even move a muscle. On the contrary, it was her zanpaktou that was glowing silver, shaking lightly in its position. It was then one of the worst possible things happened. One of the Arrancars had obviously been drawn to the fluctuating reiatsu and either didn't care about it being Aizen's daughter, or simply wanted to test his strength out. The Arrancar was of course Grimmjow. Before Gin could step in there was a huge burst of reiatsu from Amaya. Her hand whipped out and grabbed her glowing zanpaktou.

"Terrify, Akumu Kitsune!"

Her reiatsu shielded her and Grimmjow from sight for a moment however a devastating blow severed several columns behind Grimmjow before her reiatsu vanished. The Arrancar was now on his knees, Amaya's blade at his throat only it was the same katana from before. Had her Shikai been so fast they hadn't even seen it? Or was it something else? Gin was led to believe the zanpaktou's ability had been triggered as the blue haired Arrancar seemed frozen in horror on his knees.

"Don't sneak up on people, you'll get yourself killed," she sheathed her katana before oddly smiling as if relieved, "I've only just realised how much I've been changing since Seireitei..."

* * *

**Kyaaaa I think I can't help but make Amaya a bit like Aizen...hope you liked this brief chapter! Please review! :D And just to remind you all, this is M rated for a reason as an upcoming chapter will show...I can't wait!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I couldn't stop myself, I must update again! Especially since I love the first part to this chapter x3 Thanks for all the brilliant reviews as always, they always make me smile, and in answer to a few questions. Amaya seems to be going a bit fast in this and the last chapter because I figured things are a bit topsy-turvy in Hueco Mundo, and being Aizen's daughter has to count for something in the brains/strength department xD Also unfortunately Ulquiorra isn't in this much (sorry Kiara D: ) but other than Grimmjow there are a few that I mention a bit more, one of my favourite Espada being Starrk! If anyone has any questions just ask, I'm all too happy to answer! :D**

**Now onto the Disclaimer!: While I wait for Tite Kubo to answer my threats-I mean pleas for the rights to Bleach, we shall continue with the story!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Eighteen

Amaya was sat dazing out into Hueco Mundo again, lost to her own world as the silver haired traitor stepped into her room. She seemed to have become a lot more livelier since gaining her Shikai however she had once again dulled down to her thoughts. And as always Gin found himself curious as to what was going through her mind. Usually he could tell what people were thinking as if they were open books, and considering that Amaya was Aizen's daughter, it should have made her thought process much clearer to him. But he found her impossible to gauge. One moment she was a feisty young woman and the next a downtrodden soul. While she could be spitting out retorts she decided to silently think to herself. Gin had never been so curious about a person before. Sometimes he found himself thinking about her when he should not have. After all, she was Aizen's daughter. However his mind had other ideas as they tormented him with dreams concerning her in rather...promising ways. And then he would wake and remind himself it could never happen. That he was simply missing the female company of his best friend Rangiku.

"Oi...Gin," she suddenly spoke without looking at him, "can I see your eyes?"

At first she thought he was ignoring her as she listened to him take up a position against the wall. That was until she heard him chuckle quietly.

"Why?"

"I'm curious," she looked over at him, that small spark in her emerald eyes returning.

She stared at him for a while longer before he motioned for her to come to him. Getting up without question, she slowly moved over to him only for him to motion for her to come closer. His smile was gone for the first time in a while, instead he looked oddly blank without it and yet it was welcome, better than the usual mocking appearance. Amaya was less than a meter from him when he suddenly grabbed her, reversing their positions until it was her with her back to the wall and Gin now stood over her, his crimson eyes open for her to see as clear as day. Oddly he didn't find himself surprised when she registered no fear in her eyes or body, her curiosity perhaps too much, but more oddly, was he found an odd feeling in his chest at the lack of negative emotions coming off her. Most who saw his real eyes were afraid of them, even sometimes going so far as to call them demonic, however she stood curious and unafraid.

"Somehow I knew they were," her voice was quiet but not a whisper, "my zanpaktou decided to take up a form that I liked...a silver fox with red eyes."

His eyes widened a fraction, "nani?" he was surprised by the low volume of his own voice.

"Why? After meeting you in Seireitei...why have I been unable to get the colour of silver out of my head?"

What was she talking about? She sounded confused about her own words, just as confused as Gin, but the evident feeling in his chest was making his head hurt. Why did he want her? She was Aizen's daughter, a newly created Shinigami/Vizard. She was friends with Ichigo and all others he called enemy. In effect she was still his enemy. All his life he had known what to do with enemies. Kill them before they could kill him. Anyone who got in his way would be struck down. But was Amaya in his way?

He was startled from his thoughts as Amaya's hand touched his face, her warm palm sliding over his cheek as if unsure about him really being there.

"You are a strange man, with your silver hair."

His eyes narrowed slightly, wondering where this was going and he couldn't help the bite behind his words, "everyone dislikes my hair."

Gin was surprised by the quiet chuckle as she shook her head lightly, "it reminds me of moonlight," her fingers moved through his hair.

That was the end of his restraint.

Gin hadn't meant to bow his head and capture her lips. Amaya hadn't meant to kiss back. Neither had meant to clutch at each other closer as waves of electricity seemed to pass through them. In moments neither of them had a single clear thought in mind. Gin kissed her as roughly as his passion asked for only to soften the blows with tender affection. His hands ran down either side of her body before pausing at her thighs to lift her legs up either side of him. Amaya's legs wrapped around his waist as he leant into her, pushing her up against the wall passionately, their bodies heating up to fever point. And only then did some calm seem to descend on them. Slowly the lust began to melt away making the kisses much softer. Before finally his forehead rested against Amaya's, both of them fighting to control their rapidly beating hearts and steady their laboured breathing.

"We should stop," Gin admitted much to his own ire.

"Why?"

Her response was almost enough to set him off again however he kept himself in check.

"Don't ya care what Aizen will say?"

"Not really."

His crimson eyes met her emerald ones, sharing a look that told both of them that neither wished to stop and yet they were held back by so many things. Slowly setting her back on her feet, Gin took a step back, his eyes returning to their usual crescent shape.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he muttered as he left the room.

However Amaya couldn't help but reply despite his presence gone, "but satisfaction brought it back..."

* * *

After waking up the next day she couldn't believe she had done that. Amaya was blushing madly as she hit herself.

"Baka! Baka! What were you thinking Amaya!"

Falling back onto her bed she sighed, staring at the ceiling. She wouldn't be able to look at Gin the same again. Why? Because she hadn't expected what had happened. Just from the talks with Yoruichi she knew that the electricity she had felt was something she shouldn't have for the enemy. She had meant to push him off when he kissed her but found herself only wanting to pull him closer.

"No!" she scrunched her eyes up as she tried to forget it, "I need to get out of here. I need to get away from this place."

But there was something she needed to see to first. Controlling her inner Hollow that was getting stronger quite rapidly. Only the other day had she managed to hold the Hollow back when she noticed several Arrancar sparring. And something told her she would need an Arrancar to help her with it.

Over the two weeks she had been held in Los Noches she had found out all the names of the Arrancar along with their strengths. Normally Starrk, the Primera Espada, would have been ideal for his strength however his lack of fighting motivation was a problem. He reminded her so much of Kyoraku that she had found herself laughing at first meeting him. Apart from him, Grimmjow or Ulquiorra would be perfect however the former had taken to despising her and the latter would only help her if on Aizen's wishes. Still, it would be too dangerous to do it by herself. Getting up, she left her room and headed towards Starrk's room. Knocking lightly on his door, it was answered by the small Lilynette who blinked in surprised before taking on a very Hiyori based look.

"What do you want?"

"Is Starrk here?"

"Nani? Amaya-chan," Starrk appeared in the door, still looking sleepy, "what's wrong?"

He was the only Espada that she had met and liked. She noted his dishevelled appearance with a small smile.

"Sorry if I woke you, Starrk. I was hoping you would be able to help me with a...little Hollow problem."

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow in question, "wouldn't Gin-sama, Tousen-sama or even Aizen-sama be much better?"

She gave him a look that made him sigh.

"I don't know..."

Sighing, Amaya nodded slightly, "it doesn't matter...I'll do it myself," before she vanished, a quick learner of shunpo.

Starrk was left in the doorway looking slightly worried before glancing down at Lilynette, "go warn Aizen-sama."

* * *

Amaya stumbled to a halt in one of the high ceiling rooms. Inside her mind the Hollow was laughing as it started to take control of her.

'Hold on, Amaya,' Akumu Kitsune's voice seemed to be fading, 'don't get swallowed by your darkness.'

Falling to her hands and knees, her body trembled violently as the Hollow mask began to form slowly across her face, her hands changing into claws while the sound of ripping clothes began to get dimmer to her ears. It was then she sensed several appearing reiatsus.

"Amaya?"

* * *

Gin, Aizen and Tousen appeared in the room they had sensed Amaya's growing reiatsu, they found her on all fours, her body changing in front of them. The silver haired man felt his heart give a vicious jolt despite trying to keep his neutral persona in place.

"Amaya?"

Her reiatsu spiked, shooting through the roof, black reiatsu spiralling from her as she staggered to her now clawed feet, a tail snaking behind her as she turned around slowly. Her face was hidden behind a skull shaped Hollow mask, golden and black eyes gleaming before she roared loudly, shaking the ground.

* * *

**Oh noo! I'm so evil xD and the bit with Gin was so delightful! Squeeeeeeee! Hope you liked and please review! And out of curiosity I want to know what zanpaktou you would have in the Bleach realm?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe how many of you like this fic...it makes me happy *glomps Gin* Ahem, thanks for the wonderful reviews that cheered me up on a day of horrible weather! Thanks to 'rockbabyval', 'RussianSnowwolf', '-my-forgotten-rose-', 'Kiara', 'white dragon', 'rosewhip889' and 'Satu-Ryuu'! I also loved hearing all of your zanpaktou ideas, and hopefully you will like Amaya's zanpaktou when its revealed :) ALSO! This chapter contains M rated (or at least T rated) scenes!  
**

**In response to 'Kiara': Yes her Hollow has a tendency to change her body since she didn't have the Hogyoku to help her control it like the Vizards. Haha I didn't want to bring Gin's relationship in too quick, so I'm glad I'm not that evil xD Thanks for the review as always :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach...but one day when I rule over Hueco Mundo...I will.  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Nineteen

The Hollow Amaya was much fiercer than last time. Amaya was having trouble keeping up with the negative Amaya, taking several hits from the blade. Why was she suddenly so weak? Was it due to all the time she had spent in Los Noches? Was it because of her confusion with Gin? Or was it the hole that had been deepening in her heart ever since she had been taken away from her home in the living world.

"**You'll never beat me like this, little Amaya!**" the Hollow teased, laughing madly as Amaya tried to block the barrage of fierce blows.

Where was Akumu Kitsune? The silver fox was nowhere to be seen. Had he left her?

"**You're losing,**" the Hollow chuckled, sending Amaya flying through a half destroyed skyscraper, "**you're weak little Amaya!**"

"Urusai!" Amaya growled as she pulled her way out of the debris, however she knew the Hollow was right.

For days the Hollow had been influencing her personality, making her depressed...empty.

Barely raising her sword in time she blocked the blow from the laughing Hollow, followed through with several other attacks.

'This is not you...'

Her zanpaktou's voice was most welcome however she still couldn't see the silver fox.

"Nani?" Amaya cried out in pain as the Hollow's sword slashed her side.

'You have been losing yourself...bit by bit...remember who you are!'

"But...who am I?"

"**Poor lost little Amaya,**" teased the Hollow , waving its sword around in a circle for the moment, "**wishing she could be saved by her dear, Hara-chan**."

Amaya's eyes widened. She missed Urahara and everyone at his shop. Even Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Chad and Uryu. Those friends she had started to make in Seireitei...even the Vizards she hadn't seen in years. Unknowingly a tear slipped from her eyes before being followed by another one. She missed them. She wanted to be home with her family. Even though Urahara had lied to her she could see why and she didn't blame him. However she may have turned stronger from its knowledge she also felt lost. Lost because she was the daughter of the enemy. Lost because she...no, it was only simple feelings, stupid hormones acting up from being kissed for the first time. Then why was the silver fox starting to appear behind her? That usual grin gone as worry shone in the fox's crimson eyes. Was that how Gin looked right now? Why should he worry about her? Amaya had so many questions but she was getting nowhere being beaten by her Hollow. Staggering to her feet, Amaya steadied her breathing as she wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry everyone...I've not been myself," she opened her bright green eyes and smiled at the confused Hollow, "just you wait, I'll be home soon!"

Charging forwards, Amaya leapt at the Hollow, bringing her zanpaktou up high over her head.

"I reign over this place, Hollow! Learn who you're dealing with!"

* * *

Back in Los Noches the rampaging Hollow swiped recklessly at Tousen who was trying to fend her off for the past hour. Sent flying backwards from Tousen's blade, the Hollow flipped in the air before landing on its clawed feet, growling lowly before freezing. Reiatsu exploded from the Hollow, hiding it from sight for a moment and almost blowing the room apart. As it cleared, the Hollow was still stood there but Aizen's eyes narrowed as a crack formed across it followed by several more. It broke apart revealing Amaya without a single scratch or tear, the Hollow mask still covering her face before she lifted a hand and shattered it.

"Oh moon glistening so bright, won't you be my guiding light?" she muttered to herself before she finally opened her eyes.

Amaya ruffled her hair making it appear even messier before looking over at Aizen. Her face was oddly stoic until she shook her head lightly with a chuckle.

"What is so funny, Amaya?" he asked with supposed curiosity.

"Oh I'm just wondering if you would ever betray Gin and Tousen like you did Hinamori and the rest of Gotei 13."

Despite this, Gin couldn't help but stiffen lightly as Aizen smiled, "of course not."

Now she did laugh, "If you think I'd believe that, you are truly stupid."

His brown eyes narrowed at her, clearly not amused by her sudden change in personality.

"Better get used to it, this is me."

Despite her tempting fate with angering Aizen, Gin couldn't help but smile. There was the feisty woman he remembered from Seireitei. And although his mind told him to ignore this, Gin couldn't help but feel his blood burn and his body demand for her. The woman he had started to feel something for.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar male voice made the three stiffen, ready to attack if needed only for Amaya to smile, "don't be leaving without me, Amaya!"

Behind her sat a silver furred fox grinning widely, crimson eyes shining brightly as his tail waved slowly behind him, the black moon pendant round his neck tinkling almost like a bell.

"Ah, sorry Akumu Kitsune. But something tells me even if I did leave you somewhere you'd find me first."

The fox chuckled before flickering from existence in a swirl of black before being replaced by the shining zanpaktou. Sheathing it without a word, Amaya walked away from the three men. Aizen didn't look away from his daughter as he spoke to Gin.

"Stay close to her, Gin," before he vanished before being followed by Tousen.

Gin rubbed his hand with a small sigh, still smiling, "I do wonder..."

* * *

Three days later Amaya found Gin before he came looking for her. He had been walking the corridors of Los Noches after a meeting with the Espada when a sudden weight on his back surprised him. Nonetheless he effortlessly grabbed her thighs and held her legs in place while her arms wound round his neck. Amaya's scent filled his senses as her chin leant on his shoulder.

"Not going to ask why I just leapt on your back?" she teased.

"Not really," he chuckled.

"I'm still surprised you didn't ask about my zanpaktou," Amaya moved her head back to raise an eyebrow at a passing Arrancar who sped up his walking.

Despite herself she had started enjoying Gin's company and over the past three days she had been coughing up the courage to face her demons...almost literally. Gin shrugged lightly as he carried on walking with her on his back, heading off down some seemingly deserted corridor.

"Ya already told me it was a fox."

"And you have no idea how much he complains at me for not fighting more often! You two would get along well."

Unable to help himself he laughed at that much to Amaya's delight. She was surprised at the oddly normal smile on his face that she glimpsed from behind. He almost looked happy.

"I like that."

"Hm?" Gin looked back over his shoulder at her, his eyes still closed in their crescent shape.

"That smile, I prefer it to the usual one."

He faced forwards again but said nothing. Sighing to herself, she slid off his back before grabbing his sleeve and pulling him to a stop.

"Gin...there's something I need to tell you."

"And what would that be, Amaya-chan?" he asked, his usual mocking smile in place however it didn't deter her in the slightest.

"I...I think I...I like you."

Blushing at her own words, Amaya turned away from him, looking off down the empty corridor, "I-I mean...oh I don't know! Ever since you kissed me I can't get you out of my head! I can't even think straight when I'm round you anymore...it's driving me mad...but I can't help but like it. I'm myself around you; the old me..." she realised what she was saying and shook her head, "ah, just forget what I said."

Amaya barely took three steps before she felt a hand catch her own, pulling her back into a lean chest before arms wrapped round her, almost entrapping her in his embrace.

"What if I don't wanna forget?" he almost whispered.

There it was again, her mind going completely blank as the overwhelming urge to turn and kiss him dared to take over.

"Ya...are the first person...to say something like that to me..."

She bit her lip as he nuzzled into her neck, feeling his breath ghosting over her skin sending shivers up her spine. Slowly she turned around in his arms only to meet his crimson eyes. Reaching up to wrap her arms round his neck, their lips met once again but unlike the first time there was no mad urge behind it. She could finally understand him. In a way he was like her and she was like him and yet at the same time two different things that the other needed. In some silent agreement, he lifted her up into his arms, opening the door that almost seemed to appear out of nowhere before slipping inside, kissing more forcefully now as the need began to take over. Toppling backwards, Amaya hit a soft bed, Gin holding himself over her as he kissed her passionately, his hands roaming her clothed body. For a moment he drew back to look into her eyes, to make sure he was doing this right, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But with that silent meeting of eyes their souls were sealed together.

With that in mind, Gin easily rid himself of his clothing, Amaya's own clothing suddenly laid sprawled across the room somewhere. He didn't care, he just wanted her, needed her. Wrapping her legs round his slim waist as he settled between her thighs, Amaya knew what was coming but it didn't stop the pain. Biting her lip so as not to cry out as he sheathed himself inside of her, Gin littered kisses across her face as if trying to kiss the pain away. And it was oddly working. Within moments he was moving, picking up a steady rhythm despite the urge to go faster. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did, and judging by the soft moans from her slightly swollen lips, she did. Amaya was at a loss for words at how she felt at that moment, too content to let herself be carried away by intense feelings she had never felt before. And damn it she didn't want it to end. Not as he picked up his pace as the demand became too hard to bare. Not as she felt her end drawing closer until she finally threw her head back with a cry of pleasure that Gin quickly followed with. Amaya wasn't sure if the feeling of contentment was what she thought it was. She had never known what love was apart from fatherly love. But in that moment, she guessed it felt something like that. And Amaya was not keen to let go of it.

* * *

**Kyaaa more Gin-lovin! *faints* daaaaaaw little Amaya thinks she's in love, but is Gin? Please review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Quick update before I leave for Uni! Thanks for the reviews from 'rockbabyval', '-my-forgotten-rose-', 'RussianSnowwolf' and 'white dragon'! I might update again tonight depending on how busy I am...hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo...if I marry you will I get the rights to Bleach? Pretty please?  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty

It wasn't possible to tell if it was morning, midday or night but neither cared for the moment. Their clothes had been strewn across the floor, their zanpaktous beside the bed. The white sheets stirred lightly from the breathing of the occupants. Gin's pale, lean body was half visible from under the sheets that only reached half of his torso while Amaya was huddled to his side, half resting on his chest. Neither were cold however. Gin was still sleeping contently, a truthful smile still on his face as he slept however Amaya was awake, staring out of the window from her position as she listened to his heart beat. She had never felt so alive as she did at that moment when she and Gin had finally given into each other. However Amaya's eyes were now sad as she recalled the last words they had shared before falling asleep.

* * *

_ Falling to the side of Amaya so as not to hurt her, Gin brought her into his arms, breathing harshly but content to feel her rapidly beating heart against his chest._

"_I love you," Amaya whispered against his chest, almost afraid of her own words as his reaction._

"_I never thought I'd say it," he stroked his hand down her spine with a warm smile on his face, "but I think I might love ya."_

_She chuckled at that before they fell silent, letting their hearts and breathing finally calm down as weariness began to take over. A depressing thought entered Amaya's mind but Gin seemed to notice._

"_What's wrong Amaya?"_

"_What if we have to fight against each other in the War? And don't tell me there won't be one, I know there will be."_

_Gin was silent for a moment, simply stroking her spine still before he sighed, drawing his hand up to run through her hair. If there was one thing she had learnt about Gin that day it was that he liked to touch a lot._

"_If you are here then you won't have to."_

"_But Aizen will want me to fight against my friends and you know I can't."_

_He tilted her chin towards his face before brushing away a tear as it was shed, "ya have to pick a side, Amaya."_

_ She suddenly felt guilty and selfish once she noticed the pain in his crimson eyes. If she tried and escaped from Hueco Mundo she would be leaving him behind, the love of her life. But if she remained she would have to fight against the very people who had made her the person she was today. People who trusted and cared for her. And that would make her no different than her father. Kissing him gently almost as a way to comfort his silent worries, Amaya laid her head back on his chest._

"_...would you ever kill me, Gin?"_

_He was silent, the only indication he had heard her was the tightening of his arms around her. Just when she thought he would never answer he suddenly whispered._

"_If ya died so would I."

* * *

_

Slowly sitting up, Amaya looked down at the sleeping Gin, brushing his silver locks from his closed eyes before kissing his lips lightly.

"I love you Gin Ichimaru...never forget that..."

With that she slipped from the bed and dressed rapidly, claiming her zanpaktou before pausing at the door. It was breaking her heart to leave him however she knew she couldn't stay in Hueco Mundo any longer. Aizen had been pressuring her to reveal her zanpaktou's abilities to him but if she was to take part in this War she would need a hidden ace up her sleeve. Shutting the door quietly behind her, Amaya leant back against it, feeling tears burn at her eyes before she brushed them away stubbornly. She needed to get out of Hueco Mundo through a Garganta. One that an Espada could create and she knew just who to talk to.

* * *

When Gin began to stir, the first thing he was aware of was the emptiness of the space beside him. Almost immediately he was up, crimson eyes wide in realization. She was going to escape. Clothed and armed with his zanpaktou in seconds, he vanished from the room trying to find Amaya's reiatsu however she had grown skilled at hiding her reiatsu and it was proving rather hard to find her. However he soon sensed a Garganta being opened. Vanishing, he appeared outside to find a Garganta opened as Grimmjow leapt through with several low ranking Arrancar. And as he predicted that was when he saw Amaya appear at the Garganta's mouth.

"Don't," was all he said.

She didn't turn around, her hands curling into fists at her side, "gomenasai Gin...but I can't stay here any longer...I won't be made a weapon for my father's use."

He took a step towards her but it began to close around her just as she looked back, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare Gin! Don't you dare follow me."

It shut finally, sealing up as if the crack had never been there leaving Gin only to stare at the space almost brokenly.

* * *

As the Garganta opened, the Arrancar and Grimmjow stepped out, the latter smirking at the town around them.

"I'll find you, you orange haired bastard."

"Thanks for the way out, Grimmjow."

He turned shocked to see Amaya step out just as the Garganta closed behind her, her hand resting on her zanpaktou.

"You..." his eyes were wide, he knew that if Aizen found out she had slipped into the living world because of his negligence, he would be killed for sure!

"Shawlong! Take her back, now!"

However as the Arrancar made to get her, Amaya had drawn her zanpaktou and had slashed at the Arrancar who leapt back with a growl.

"Don't underestimate her, that's Aizen's daughter!" Grimmjow growled, "I don't care which of you dies but if we don't get her back now, Aizen will kill us all!"

In moments she was surrounded by the Arrancar however she wasn't put off by the odds. Using shunpo, she appeared outside their ring just as several reiatsus were made evident around her.

"Amaya?" a surprised shout almost caught her off guard as she looked back to see Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Renji.

"I was wondering when someone would turn up," she smiled before blocking a sword from one of the Arrancar, grabbing the blade without cutting her hand and spinning a kick into the Arrancar's face sending him flying. It was only then she noticed that Grimmjow was gone. A worrying though that he was running around solo.

"I leave them to you," before she vanished before Toshiro could yell at her to stop.

Amaya was feeling ecstatic to be back in the living world, back in Karakura town. All she had to do was help out with these Arrancar and she was home free. She pushed the sadness in leaving Gin to the back of her mind. There would be no use in dwelling on her choice. Bounding over rooftops, she ground to a halt as she finally found Grimmjow, head to head with Ichigo and Rukia. Both of them seemed injured, Ichigo the most as always while even Grimmjow looked like he would be scarred from the slash across his chest, however it was a losing battle for the Shinigami Substitute. Leaping down between them, her zanpaktou blocked Grimmjow's which would have struck Ichigo down. Behind her she could practically hear the surprise in both Ichigo and Rukia.

"Amaya-chan? But how?"

"Explanations later," Amaya pushed Grimmjow back before pointing it at him.

He growled, "this does not concern you, bitch."

Amaya said nothing, just leapt forwards, bringing her zanpaktou down on the Arrancar. Raising his own sword to block her attack, his eyes widened as she vanished in mid fall, appearing behind him as he whipped round. He barely leapt back in time as her sword bit into his side. Skidding to a halt above them, he glared at her furiously.

"I don't give a shit if you're Aizen's daughter, I'll kill you!"

She merely motioned with her finger for him to come at her.

A hand stopped the Espada from moving, Tousen now stood beside Grimmjow as he exited a Garganta. The blind man tilted his head in her direction.

"You should not have tried to escape, Amaya."

"I didn't try anything, I succeeded if you hadn't noticed."

"You will come to regret it. Return to Hueco Mundo Grimmjow, Aizen will see you."

Amaya glared at Tousen, her hand tightening on her zanpaktou. Part of her already regretted it but there was no turning back. This was her world and she would damn well protect it.

"You can tell Aizen that I'll fight him all the way to Hell if needs be," she yelled after Tousen, "my father goes by the name Kisuke Urahara."

The Garganta finally closed and she sheathed her sword before turning to the stunned two. Right now she wanted more than anything to see Urahara's Shop once again.

* * *

**Alright, who hates Amaya at this minute? Poor Gin! *hugs Gin* Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wooooooo couldn't help but want to update! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from 'rockbabyval', 'RussianSnowwolf', 'Kiara', '-my-forgotten-rose-', 'Sally', 'white dragon' and 'rosewhip889'.**

**In response to Sally: Haha I know, poor Gin *glomps Gin* but glad you like the story so far :D**

**In response to Kiara: Amaya's quite stubborn but poor Gin! But have no fear, this is not the last of Gin we shall see! :D **

**Disclaimer: If I cry will you give me the rights to Bleach?  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty One

The door of Urahara's Shop slid open to reveal its occupants sat around waiting for the return of everyone from fighting the suddenly appearing Arrancar. Jinta was lounging on his side, grumbling about something or other while Ururu tried to cheer him up. Tessai was serving tea as he usually did while Urahara was sat with his fan open, eyes hidden beneath his hat as always. Everything looked as normal as the day she had left...it was almost like she hadn't left at all. Suddenly Amaya was nervous.

Sliding back outside, she shook her head furiously until Ichigo hit her over the head.

"Stop being such an idiot and go in there. You have no idea how much they've been missing you."

Amaya sighed, she never got nervous and yet here she was acting like a boomerang, too afraid to go back in there. But this was her choice after all. Nodding more to herself, she ran a hand through her hair before stepping back up to the shop's doors. Rukia had already gone inside and had Tessai hovering over her, determined to see to her injuries however the raven haired Shinigami shook her head.

"You have more pressing matters."

"Huh?"

It was at that point they all turned to look in the doorway only to see Ichigo move out of the way, revealing a sheepish looking Amaya.

"I-I'm home..."

Several sets of eyes widened before a resulting shout of her name almost shook the shop. They were all stood up now, Jinta and Ururu leaping on her, the latter crying while she chuckled until Tessai pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Set down, she looked at Urahara, his eyes appearing from under his hat to look at her directly. Amaya finally felt it hit her. She was home.

"Hara-chan..."

Practically tackling him, she hugged him tightly to which he only returned just as tightly.

"We missed you, Amaya-chan," he sighed in relief.

The door opened again to reveal Toshiro and the rest of them looking rather beaten and bruised but victorious. The icy taichou had been going to interrogate Amaya however at seeing her and Urahara embracing he decided to hold it off for now.

"Gomenasai...I didn't want to lie to you," he started but she cut him off.

"You were only protecting me like always. I'm just glad to be back."

Sitting down, she leant back, wiping her eyes with a laugh, "I'm such an idiot sometimes..."

"If you don't mind me asking," Toshiro took up a seat as Tessai began fretting over the other Shinigami, "How did you escape?"

"Toshiro!" Ichigo was angry for the woman who didn't seem at all angered by the sudden start of an interrogation, "Amaya only just got back, not to mention she fought off Grimmjow. And you still want to say she's working with Aizen."

Amaya held up a hand, "it's alright Ichigo, I'm related to Aizen - as much as I hate being reminded about it - it wasn't unlikely that I wouldn't be questioned when I escaped. Frankly I'd be disappointed otherwise, means you guys are learning not to be so trusting with your own."

Amaya took a deep swig from her hot tea, not caring about the burning after taste as she set the cup down.

"I escaped by following Grimmjow through the Garganta. He wanted to come after Ichigo because I kept teasing him about getting beaten so he didn't notice me follow until we arrived back here. Aizen will only know by now because Tousen appeared to take Grimmjow back."

"You are telling me they let you run around their territory?"

"Apart from a Garganta there was no way for me to escape and nowhere for me to go. Although I could have very well asked one of the Espada to lend me a hand, I doubt highly they would have, or not at least without notifying Aizen who would have stopped me."

Toshiro's eyes were still narrowed warily, still clearly not completely believing her innocence. Rolling her eyes with a sigh, Amaya ran a hand through her hair, something that was becoming a bad habit.

"If it helps you believe me, I can tell you everything I know about the entire Espada team," she couldn't help but smirk at the surprised looks she got at this, "what? Did you think I only inherited my good looks and charming personality from Aizen? I've got brains to store up information."

"Was **he** there?" asked Rangiku, wincing from the wound she had been given, "Gin Ichimaru?"

Why did he have to be brought up so soon? Did kami-sama hate her? Lost in her world for a moment, everyone noticed her silence. Ichigo seemed to be getting oddly protective as he growled.

"What did that fox-bastard do to you?"

What had he done to her? That was laughable. The question should have been what had she done to him? Covering up her sudden emotions, she shook her head.

"Gomen, I do that often when I think. Yes he was there and Tousen too. And there's nothing wrong with foxes, Ichigo; my zanpaktou is a fox."

With the questioning on hold for now as Tessai refused to let them continue when they all needed healing, Amaya sat on the wooden floorboards staring up at the silver moon, her mind once again on her decision. What had she done to Gin? She was no better than Aizen who had played with Hinamori's affections. The realization made her want to be sick.

"Amaya?"

Looking up, her emerald eyes fell on the suddenly appearing Yoruichi who wasted no time in embracing her much like the others of her family.

"It is good to see you back, and boy do you look different! Have you been working out?"

Amaya laughed lightly, "well I couldn't stay still even in Hueco Mundo. I've learnt my Shikai but don't worry, Aizen didn't see it, and I've even started to learn how to control my Hollow."

"All on your own?" Yoruichi patted her back with a smile, "well done! And I see you've gotten hiding your reiatsu under control..." she noticed the look Amaya was given her, "nani?"

"I need to learn Bankai but I don't have time to learn the long way."

At this Urahara's head perked up and he joined them, "wouldn't it be better to wait a while to try that. It may only take three days but it is incredibly dangerous. We need to see how strong you've gotten first."

She nodded albeit reluctantly, there was still a while before Winter after all. Standing up, she stretched.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get some shut eye...goodnight!"

Waving to them all as she slid into her old room, she slowly shut the door before almost staggering to her bed, her smiling mask gone within seconds. Hitting the bed she buried her face into the pillows, wishing it smelt of Gin Ichimaru, that oddly comforting scent of his. Trust Rangiku to bring him up almost instantly.

No matter how much she tried to fight it she seemed to be more like Aizen than she initially thought. For all she knew she could have broken what was left of Gin's heart by leaving. It felt like she had been toying with him before cruelly leaving, much like Aizen had done to Hinamori. Not just that but she now found herself hiding behind a smile, something she never did before. Why? Why did she have to choose between love and life? If she had remained there she would have been with Gin but she would have ended up a weapon for Aizen to use against her family and friends. However leaving meant she was free of Aizen but without Gin and it made the world so much darker. The shining moon was no longer guiding her with his light. That night Amaya cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_ Amaya stood in her dark world only there were no buildings anymore, just inky blackness. Looking around there was no silver fox or even a light above her. She was alone._

"_There you are Amaya-chan."_

_Spinning round, a smile brightened her face immediately at the sight of Gin Ichimaru stood only meters in front of her. He opened his arms, motioning for her to come to him. And she did so without thinking. Running into his welcoming arms, they wrapped around her and once again she felt safe, felt whole. That was until pain blossomed in her gut. Her eyes widened as she staggered backwards, blood dying her Shinigami robes crimson, dripping from the small zanpaktou in Gin's hand, a smile still evident on his face._

"_What's wrong, Amaya-chan? Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_ And then it changed. There was neither wound in her gut nor any blood but Gin was still stood there. This time it was him that ran at her with that warm smile she had come to love. However as he wrapped his arms around her the sound of a blade cutting through fabric and skin met her ears, warm blood dripping down between them. Amaya stepped backwards, her eyes wide in terror at her zanpaktou in her hands now covered in Gin's blood, the same blood that also covered her hands. He stood there looking surprised at her with his crimson eyes before falling to his knees._

"_Amaya-chan...?"_

"_NO!"

* * *

_

Starting awake Amaya's wide eyes swept the dark room to see no one there. Her scream had only been in her nightmare luckily enough or it would have been hard to describe her reasoning for it. Letting her head fall into her hands, she cried silently until she drifted off again.

* * *

Almost leaping out of his bed, Gin took in his surroundings but he was alone, there was no dying Amaya or darkness in the white room. Wiping a hand over his sweat drenched face, he shook the nightmare from his mind before settling back, Amaya's scent still lingering on the pillow where his head lay.

* * *

**Hope ya liked! Please review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Updaaaaaaate! xD Oh my what is going to happen? Poor Amaya and poor Gin *cries*. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from 'rockbabyval', 'RussianSnowwolf', 'rosewhip889', 'Kiara', 'white dragon', '-my-forgotten-rose-', 'Sally' and 'Satu-Ryuu'**.

**In reply to Kiara: Oh I know, there may be some fueding between Rangiku and Amaya xD Thanks for your wonderful review again :D**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty Two

"I'm off to visit the Vizards!" Amaya called as she walked past everyone who had gotten up for breakfast.

"Nani? This early?" Ikkaku stared at her in shock, "you haven't even eaten anything yet! Any warrior can't fight without eating first!"

She chuckled lightly, once again running a hand through her hair, "gomen but I'm not hungry right now. Ichigo's with them, right?" she was answered by a simple nod from Urahara, "then they should be easy to find. See you later."

As she left, Yoruichi crossed her arms before sighing, "she's definitely changed but is it for the better?"

Urahara was silent as he was left to his thoughts.

* * *

Following Ichigo's reiatsu which was - as always - unstable so easy to find. She ended up stopping outside a large, rundown warehouse surrounded by a high level Bakudo that even had her impressed. Deciding there was little else she could do she let slip some of her reiatsu to alert those inside. Several minutes passed before the barrier opened slightly to let out a tall, blonde man with brown eyes. Said Vizard looked surprised to see her.

"Amaya? I thought you'd..."

"Been kidnapped, past tense," she smiled, "nice to see you again, Shinji. Aren't I welcome anymore?"

Without another word he let her inside the barrier. Walking inside, she whistled at the inside and the gathering Vizards.

"I'm surprised this place still stands, it's been here since I was a kid!"

"Why are you here Amaya?" Shinji asked with a sigh.

Looking around at the familiar Vizards she noted that their expressions were far less welcoming than they had been when she was young. Sighing lightly, Amaya closed her eyes for a moment before looking around the warehouse.

"I take from the warm welcome you know."

"_What_? Know you're the goddamn spawn of that bastard Aizen?" Hiyori raged angrily, stomping over to her only to glare up at her angrily, "I should kill you."

"Then get over with it already," Amaya looked down at her, "it's amazing how much the truth about my DNA can make people change their opinions of me. As far as I'm concerned, the man who looked after me and actually gave a care about my life, Urahara, is my father," and with that she turned to look back at Shinji, "I came here because I want help. I can only do so much alone with this bloody Hollow."

Before Shinji or anyone else could say something Ichigo appeared, the orange haired kid smiling as he saw her.

"Oi! Amaya! So you came too? How did you find this place?"

"Followed your reiatsu," she chuckled, "you still suck at hiding your reiatsu."

"Tch," he huffed, "so what you here for?"

"Ah, nothing. Seems like even old friends don't trust me anymore," she turned to head for the door before Shinji stopped her.

"Now come on, now you're trying to win us over with the sympathy vote."

"Is it working?"

"Nope."

"You know, you never said why you came back," Love spoke up as she reached the door, "surely you would have known everyone would have been wary of you if you returned."

At this Amaya turned slightly but still didn't look back at them, "do you think I'd like to stay in a place, with a man who would rather see me a pawn to use than a person?"

Shinji sighed as he pulled her back, "You know Kisuke would have my head if I turned you down. Jeez when did you get so melodramatic?"

"Since it started working," she chuckled nervously before waving her hands in defence, "joking, joking."

"Fine, let's see what you've got."

* * *

Taken below in a basement that looked much like the one in Urahara's Shop, she looked confused for a moment as Shinji motioned to her. Blinking at him for a moment he grumbled something under his breath.

"Call on your Hollow. Hiyori, you're up."

"Damn right I am," the short girl was still fuming at Shinji's decision.

She strode forwards but didn't stop as she drew her zanpaktou from her back, her other hand grasping at the air in front of her face before pulling downwards, a Hollow mask appearing over her face before she leapt at Amaya. Said woman barely dodged the attack.

"I've never fought with the Hollow's powers! Usually I'm busy trying to keep control of it!"

"Well now is the time to learn then," Shinji chuckled as he sat back, amused at the scene.

"Shinji Hirako," she growled as she leapt over Hiyori's head, "if you are finding this amusing, I will do something rather nasty to you with my zanpaktou and your groin."

"Did Kisuke teach you such a foul mouth?"

"No, Yoruichi did. You'd have known if you visited more often!"

Amaya winced as Hiyori's blade cut her cheek lightly. Cursing to herself, Amaya mimicked what Hiyori had done earlier, somehow managing to conjure the Hollow mask just as Hiyori's blade came sailing towards her neck. Amaya's reiatsu flourished as she vanished, appearing behind Hiyori, her own zanpaktou slicing towards the girl who span around, blocking the blow before kicking out at her. She felt so much lighter, so much stronger with the Hollow's powers flowing through her. And yet it also felt like a drain. Leaping over the kick, Amaya landed before twisting away from the blade as it reached for her. Instead she swept around Hiyori before stopping, her zanpaktou at the girl's throat.

"**I win**," her voice now sounded more like the Hollow version of herself.

A crack appeared over the mask before it shattered leaving Amaya feeling a tired. Maybe she should have tried to eat something before she had left.

"You're quite good for a beginner," Shinji commented as she drew back her sword letting Hiyori disperse her mask and storm off to destroy something or other, "but you're still too afraid of your Hollow to maintain the mask for long."

* * *

After a day of training it took both Kensei and Love to pull her up from the basement so that she could get some food into her stomach. Despite being starving she still found it hard to eat the food in front of her.

"I can't stay much longer...Hara-chan will get worried."

"Hmm?" Mashiro asked with a mouthful, "why would Kisuke-kun worry?"

Amaya messed with her fork, "he's gotten protective since I got back..." she picked up her glass to sip at her water instead, "but I don't want him to..."

The look she got from Shinji made her roll her eyes, the Vizard obviously making a point about what was to come...the war with Aizen and his Espada.

"I know," she sighed, "but in the upcoming War...if Aizen touches any of them," she gritted her teeth together.

The glass in her hand shattered making the majority of them jump including Amaya who set her bloody hand down, using the other to hold her head.

"I'm such a mess..."

Shinji surprisingly took her bloody hand gently and tutted, "now look at what you've done, you've got glass stuck in your hand."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does, how can you protect them if one of your hands are injured?"

Amaya looked up at him from her hand however he was busy picking out the glass. Flinching at a particularly nasty piece of glass, she looked away again only to find Mashiro's face close to hers, her eyes shining with tears.

"You'll be okay, Amaya-chan. You'll feel better soon!"

"I hope so, Mashiro-chan."

* * *

That night as she returned to Urahara's Shop she found Urahara waiting as she expected. He watched her enter before she sat down beside him.

"Not tired?" he asked quietly.

"Nope," she lied.

"Is it the nightmares?"

She looked at him shocked, how had he known about the nightmares that had been plaguing her dreams lately? It just proved there was very little she could hide from him. His blue eyes fell on her bandaged hand before he sighed.

"Please tell me what is wrong, Amaya. It hurts to know that you can't tell me everything anymore."

"It's not that..." she leant against his shoulder, "I...I'm confused Hara-chan. I'm confused, hurt, tired, depressed, ecstatic, lonely..."

Urahara shifted slightly so that he was leaning back against the wall. Amaya rested her head on his lap.

"It is to do with Gin Ichimaru, isn't it," she couldn't help but stiffen, "you are involved with him...ne?"

Finally the tears began to break through her mask, "Hara-chan...I did something terrible. I love him, I really do even though I know I shouldn't...and I had the choice to stay there with him and be used by Aizen or escape and be free without him...and I just left him without even waking him up...h-he even found me just before the Garganta closed," by now her shoulders were shaking, "and-and I acted like I didn't care...I told him not to follow me even though he tried to stop me," she clutched at Urahara's hand, "and I realized...I'm just like him, just like Aizen!"

"No," Urahara's voice was both stern and gentle as he held her hand back, "understand this, Amaya. You are nothing like Aizen Sōsuke. Although I am not entirely content with the person of your affections...you were right to come back home. If he ever really cared for you, Ichimaru would have not wanted you being cut down to a weapon to be used by Aizen, he wouldn't have wanted to see you miserable as you were pitted against your friends."

"But I'm miserable now!" she sobbed quietly, "every night I dream that I see him again and he's welcoming me back only to stab me with his zanpaktou. And then its the same again only its him who is running to me and I'm the one who kills him. I can't do this...I just can't."

"Hush now," he soothed, "they are only nightmares fuelled by your indecisions. Things will work out, they usually do. But please no more lying or fake smiles, I want to see you happy again, Amaya."

That was how she fell asleep that night, cuddling to Urahara for comfort as she silently cried even in her sleep while he simply watched over her.

* * *

**Awwwwww *cries* Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh ho ho! An update as promised xD Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! (sorry not got time to list them all today lol) and alerts/favs, I'm glad people are still enjoying this and I hope you continue to do so! Oh and thanks Kiara for the suggestion of the Rasmus song! I do love Rasmus and might sneak it in somewhere xD.**

**Disclaimer: Must I go on protest before I get the rights to Bleach? Don't make me come down there!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty Three

Amaya was trying to learn cero with the Vizards but it wasn't going very well. Maybe it was because she hadn't used Kido in a while which would have helped her with it. Still, Ichigo was laughing at her from the side until she glared at him, her bone white, skull shaped Hollow mask only making her look more menacing that had him shutting up. Focusing her reiryoku and Hollow strength through her body, a crimson light began to form from her palms, a cero growing just as her concentration was blown as a familiar reiatsu almost yelled at her. The cero vanished and she sighed, flopping onto her back with a groan.

"I give up..."

However Shinji stood over her, "I think it's for you," he held out his hand.

Helping her up, Amaya brushed herself off before heading back upstairs and to the door of the warehouse only to see Toshiro and Rangiku outside the barrier but unable to see them. She knew it would happen at some point but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it.  
"What do they want?" asked Ichigo as he narrowed his eyes at Toshiro.

"He's probably going to take me back to Seireitei so I can relay my information to the Soutaichou and the rest of Gotei 13...and hopefully they'll like what I tell them so I can escape imprisonment," she added as if on a cheerful note.

"You scare me sometimes, Amaya," Ichigo muttered.

"I scare myself sometimes," she hit his shoulder lightly, "I'm relying on you to save my ass if I do get imprisoned by the way."

He huffed however the smile on his face said that he would come after her.

Waving over her shoulder at them, Amaya left the warehouse just as Toshiro's head whipped round to her.

"You are to return to Soul Society so you can present your information to Soutaichou."

"Hai, hai, lead the way Toshiro-taichou."  
He glared at her, "its Hitsugaya-taichou."  
"But Toshiro-taichou has a nice ring to it."

She could practically see a stress mark throbbing on his head as he glared at her, "Urusai!"

Amaya merely chuckled as she was led into a Senkai Gate that would lead her to Soul Society, noticing Rangiku's silence curiously.

* * *

Barely there for an hour as she was made to stand in front of the entire Gotei 13 including fukutaichous and of course Yamamoto-soutaichou. The majority of course recognised her from before however they - much like the Vizards - were now looking at her in a new light. Clearly news of her biological father had spread quicker than she had believed. Inwardly sighing, she faced them all with her hands behind her back. The smack of soutaichou's staff alerted all to the start of the meeting.

"You have been brought before the Gotei 13, Amaya Aizen," she almost winced at that, "to present information of the three traitors. Do you have anything to say first?"

"Hai. My name is Amaya Urahara," she spoke, trying to hold back the cold tone, "I may be genetically related to Aizen but he is **not** my father."

This of course created quite a few murmurs from those gathered, a glance towards Hinamori saw the girl clutching her hands tightly, however Amaya's eyes swiftly turned back to Yamamoto as he hit the floor with his staff again for silence.

"So be it, present your information."

"Aizen has the Hogyoku and with it he has managed to create twelve Espada that are easily on taichou level if not stronger depending on the number assigned to them. Apart from them the lower ranking Espada, Fraccion and Numeros are in large numbers however they are around fukutaichou level, also depending on their designated number. Not only do the Espada have zanpaktous and immense reiatsu levels, they can also use a state called Resurreccion which is in effect, a Bankai. Their powers and abilities range however they are all equally dangerous, it would not be wise to face one alone unless you have a death wish."  
Amaya began running off the list of Espada and Fraccion she had met along with an idea about the abilities of those she had figured out, before she was asked about Aizen's goal. At this she paused for a moment; it wouldn't be easy for them to digest that much was for sure.

"Answer the question, Amaya Urahara. Do you or do you not know the goal of Sosuke Aizen?"

"Hai...if my theory is correct...he is going to attempt to use the souls of Karakura town to create the Royal Key and kill the Spirit King."

"Impossible!"

Yamamoto's shout overpowered everyone, his reiatsu weighing down on them all even making some of the taichous wince with the anger behind it. Amaya closed her eyes until the reiatsu had left, this time it was Jushiro who spoke to her.

"Are you quite sure, Amaya-san?"

She nodded, "you all know Aizen and heard what he had to say the day he left Soul Society. He aims high and what is higher than the Spirit King? Already he has been watching Karakura town...however he will have to wait for the Hogyoku to recharge."

"And when will this be accomplished?"

"This Winter."

Now she knew why messengers hated being the bearer of bad news. And this was incredibly bad news. The Gotei 13 was not at full strength with three of their taichou positions empty. Even with the help of Ichigo they would still be outnumbered by the number of Espada and Fraccion. A thought flitted into Amaya's mind, a glimmer that may bring some hope to the dampened spirits around her.

"You may be outnumbered when faced with the full fleet of Espada, but I doubt that Aizen will send them all out to battle with you."  
Yamamoto frowned, "explain."

"As you have heard Inoue Orihime has been captured by one of the Espada and soon enough I don't doubt that Ichigo will go to Hueco Mundo after her, and I doubt highly he will be going alone," her eyes scanned the room, "Aizen won't leave Los Noches unprotected and not just that but he will want to leave several Espada behind to deal with anyone after Inoue. If you send aid with Ichigo to help you can lower the numbers of Espada."

"And leave us even shorter on strength!"

"Not necessarily," Amaya held up a hand, "one of the Espada was missing at the time I was in Hueco Mundo which brings them down to eleven. Not just this but a number of Fraccion and Numeros have already been defeated. If the numbers are cut down in Hueco Mundo, Aizen will be forced to take only a few Espada, most likely the strongest, with the remaining Fraccion. Of course not forgetting Tousen and Gin. I think that should pretty much even up the numbers."

Her finishing statement was met by silence, Yamamoto's eyes now open as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You are similar to Sosuke Aizen, where is evidence that you speak the truth and are not another traitor?"

Amaya didn't even hesitate as she drew her sheathed zanpaktou from her obi before placing it at her feet.

"I will fight beside you against them. My zanpaktou will not stray."

The silver fox materialised in place of the zanpaktou, crimson eyes meeting Yamamoto's surprising many of them.

"My master speaks the truth, ojii-san."

"You again, Akumu Kitsune?"

Amaya raised an eyebrow at the fox who merely chuckled before vanishing back into the zanpaktou to which she replaced in her obi.

"I will trust you for now, Amaya Urahara. However any sign of betrayal and I will strike you down myself."

Amaya bowed her head slightly, Toshiro appeared at her side to lead her back out however Yamamoto stopped them with his voice.

"You are both gifted and cursed to own that zanpaktou, Amaya Urahara. I hope you prove worthier than its masters before you."

Well that was unexpected.

Toshiro sighed quietly as the doors shut behind them, glaring at her slightly however with less intensity than before.

"Your father is the reason that Hinamori suffered so much."  
Choosing to ignore the 'your father' part, Amaya looked out over Seireitei, "I know. However Aizen is not my father. I could never call a man who killed me and turned me into this," she laid a hand over her chest, "who hurt my friends, and if I had remained in Los Noches, would have treated me like a weapon; my father."

The glare lifted as he closed his eyes, his arms still crossed before he nodded lightly, his white hair ruffling with the breeze.

"Hinamori still thinks highly of you and so do some of the others. Don't let us down."

Amaya smiled and nodded, "of course not."

* * *

**Oooooh Amaya's gonna fight against Aizen all the way! What will happen? Please review :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another updaaaaate! ^_^ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from all my favourite reviewers and even the new reviewers! I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far :D And don't worry Gin will be back soon! But of course we all know what will happen soon... *dramatic music* The winter war arc! Just as a reminder, there will be spoilers for the latest manga chapters in a later chapters, so if you haven't read them...get to it! xD**

**Disclaimer: Giiiiiiiiiiin! Get me the rights to Bleach...pretty please?  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty Four

Not moments after Toshiro had vanished leaving her alone outside the huge doors, did they slowly open and people began to filter out muttering to themselves or silent. Seeing Jushiro and Kyoraku heading towards her she couldn't help but smile and embraced them both happily.

"I missed you two!"

Jushiro chuckled, "you don't change much, Amaya-san. I'm glad to see that spending time Hueco Mundo hasn't changed you."  
"Oh it started," she admitted with a dry chuckle, "but luckily I remembered who I am. But I guess there's more than just asking how I am."

"Are you sure that all you said will happen?" asked Kyoraku, tilting his hat up slightly to look at her.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sure Yamamoto-soutaichou had figured a war was imminent, I just found out the goal of the war."

He scratched his chin, "it seems we can all do with a drink then."

Amaya noticed three specific fukutaichous hanging back, glancing at her every now and then before she nodded, "sure thing, as long as I can bring those three with us."

* * *

Sat at a large table, Kyoraku, Jushiro and Amaya were joined by Hinamori, Kira and Rangiku. Two of the last three were rather quiet, barely touching the sake in front of them whilst the others continued drinking. Amaya downed her fifth drink before stretching.

"So, I know you three are dying to ask me something, so who is going first?"

Rangiku stopped drinking whilst Kira and Hinamori looked between each other.

"We don't..." Kira started but she cut him off by holding up her hand.

"I know both you two," she looked at Kira and Rangiku, "want to know about Gin, and you," she looked at an ashamed Hinamori, "want to know about Aizen. And as far as I'm concerned, I would love nothing more than to go to sleep, however I doubt you three would be sleeping much tonight unless you finally get to ask me what you want."

Surprisingly it was Hinamori to speak first, her hands clasped in her lap as she looked up at Amaya.

"Please Amaya-chan...Aizen-sama, he-"

"I know what you are going to say," Amaya sighed almost sadly, "the Aizen you believed and loved," the girl looked away, "never existed. The real Aizen is cruel, manipulative and wants nothing more than to look down on everyone else," Amaya placed a hand on Hinamori's head, "do yourself a favour, Hinamori - because it hurts to see you like this over someone like him - forget about the illusion you were shown and remember that if the time comes, you will have to protect your friends from him. I'm counting on you to do that, Hinamori-chan."  
The girl looked up at her tearfully before nodding, biting at her bottom lip before she rashly picked up her cup and drank the sake in a mouthful. Amaya smiled before Rangiku spoke up next.

"I've known Gin since we were kids in Rukongai...I refuse to believe he was always like this. Isn't there some way that Aizen is manipulating him?"  
She sounded desperate with her reasoning however Amaya would be a hypocrite to ignore it after she had thought the same thing several times before.

"I suppose it could be possible, but Gin is doing what he wants, I don't think Aizen is manipulating him to stay at his side."

Rangiku didn't seem happy with the answer as she glared at the table, muttering something under her breath.

"Why did he leave me?"

Amaya was shocked by the voice of Kira, his eyes downcast and his hands clenching tightly. He seemed to be almost beating himself up on the inside. She wished she could hit Gin at that moment. His fukutaichou had been left almost broken with the betrayal but she knew better after her time spent with him in Los Noches. Amaya tilted his head up, his eyes widening as they met hers.

"Trust me, he did what he thought was right, I doubt he liked the idea of you being in Hueco Mundo. I surely wouldn't want anyone I cared about to go through that."

"How can you be sure?"

Amaya chuckled lightly, "one thing about being related to Aizen, I'm an excellent judge of character. I may not have known Gin as long as you or Rangiku but I could tell you everything about him, from his childhood to his odd liking of persimmon jelly. Cheer up Kira, you weren't completely abandoned."

Her eyes widened as Kira suddenly lurched forwards, embracing her in what could be only explained as joy and utter relief.

"Arigato...so very much..."

A warm smile fell onto her face as she patted his back, the brunette woman feeling quite content with herself for the first time in quite a while. She hadn't lied, even before she admitted her feelings to him, he would randomly start explaining facts about his history or himself that she hadn't known before. And being herself she would sit there and soak it up. Jushiro was watching the transaction with a warm smile. The white haired Shinigami had been fearful that she had changed after being in Hueco Mundo however she had returned, only to soothe the souls of two very torn, betrayed Shinigami. Kyoraku finally broke the moment as he set another several few bottles of alcohol on the table.

"I think now would be a good time to get drunk."

Amaya laughed, "I'll drink to that."

* * *

By the time Amaya was dragged - yes dragged - from the bar she was contently drunk, giggling to herself every now and then whilst a similarly drunk Kira supported her...both supporting each other to walk onwards. Both eventually burst out into song before stopping as they almost fell which only made them laugh worse. Hinamori sweat dropped with a surprisingly sober Rangiku.

"I think they drank too much..."

Kyoraku and Jushiro waved at them, "please take care of Amaya for us. Soutaichou ordered for her to stay in the third division for tonight."

"Hai, Ukitake-taichou. Goodnight," Hinamori bowed to them both before looking surprised at the sight of Kira and Amaya rolling across the ground.

"That Gin is such a baaakaa!" Kira drawled drunkenly.

"And Aizen too!" Amaya added with a drunken laugh, "they are all bakas!"

Sighing, Rangiku pulled both of them to their feet, "maybe we should stay with them tonight, Hinamori-chan."

"I agree, who knows what they might get up to," Hinamori spoke innocently however the drunk minds of the two processed it otherwise.

"Nani?" Amaya giggled, "would you try and take advantage of me, Kira?"

He giggled back, "I was...just about to say the same thing, Amaya-chan!"

This of course meant Hinamori was blushing while Rangiku tried to guide the two towards the third division in a straight line.

No one noticed how Amaya seemed to sober once they entered the third division. Feigning sleep while the others dropped off, only when she was sure they were asleep did she get up and sneak into the office that had belonged to Gin. It was silly but she felt closer to him there. Dragging a hand over the desk as she passed, she couldn't help but wonder back to when she had first met Gin. And looking back on it she would have never guessed she would come to love the silver haired man. Back then she had merely been curious about him, almost determined to find out what he was hiding. With a small smile on her face, she leant against the window of the office, looking out at the perfect full moon shining above. She didn't sense the figure nearing her from behind until they leant against the window also, startling her from her thoughts.

"K-Kira-kun! You nearly gave me a heart attack," she sighed quietly whilst steadying her rapidly beating heart.

"Gomen, Amaya..." he seemed just as sobered up as herself, "I couldn't sleep."

She frowned slightly, noticing that he refused to look her in the eyes before she patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Same, but I find watching the moon for a while always helps."

They stood watching the moon silently for a while, simply taking in the night beauty which seemed to calm both of their minds. Amaya suddenly chuckled quietly.

"You know, I never did apologise for the fight back when I and the others raided through Seireitei."

Kira blinked before shaking his head, "there's no need, I don't think any differently of you because of it."  
"Arigato..." she continued to look at him with warm eyes, able to see why Gin liked him despite the opposite of personalities the two had, "you really looked up to Gin, didn't you?"

The blonde fukutaichou's hand gripped the windowpane tightly before he relaxed, his eyes downcast but the usual depressive look thankfully not there anymore.

"Hai...I felt like I had a purpose with Ichimaru-taichou...like I was useful."

"You are, Kira," Amaya elbowed him lightly, "don't let anyone tell you differently...come on, let's get some sleep. I'll see if I can get back to the living world tomorrow."

A small smile turned the corner's of his lips upward, "even if Soutaichou orders you to stay here I doubt you will."  
She laughed at this, "you know me so well already."

However her peace wasn't meant to be. As Kira left the office, he was instead replaced by the auburn haired fukutaichou of the tenth divison. Blinking in surprise, Amaya felt oddly wary all of a sudden.

"Couldn't sleep either, Rangiku-san?"

"What are you to Gin?"

The question had definitely come as a surprise that almost had the wind knocked out of her. And yet she had a creeping sensation of foreboding if she spoke too honestly to the woman. She didn't want to lie but Akumu Kitsune in her mind was urging her to do so.

'_Don't go stirring up trouble, little Amaya. There's nothing worse than a cat fight._'

"An enemy of course," she lied through her teeth so fluidly it almost scared the brunette, "we talked in Hueco Mundo, that was it. What makes you think its anything else?"

Rangiku merely continued to stare at her, clearly not completely believing her words but Amaya held her ground. If she got into a fight now it could very well land her inprisonment. Deciding to take the upper hand, Amaya walked past her towards the door.

"Gomen, but I'm rather tired Rangiku-san, goodnight."

All the way down the hallway she could feel eyes burning into the back of her skull.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! That was a close call! xD Cat fight avoided...for now haha. I just had to add this chapter because all three are sort of main characters involved with Gin and Aizen, so it made sense that she would have some link with them...please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it! In this chapter is the official start of the Winter War! Although it starts of a bit like a descriptive summary, it was mostly because the manga took way way way way WAY too long to get on with it xD Warning! From now on there will be spoilers for the latest manga chapters and (am sad to say it) once this arc is over...it is the end! D: Although I'm considering to do a prequel/sequel, or I may upload another Bleach fic...who knows? Not I haha. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda! ZILCH! *cries in corner* but at least Amaya is mine...  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty Five

Unfortunately she was held back a few days before she could secure passage through a Senkai Gate. However the days had passed wonderfully with Kira and Hinamori for company. She seemed drawn to the two and the same could be said for them both. Maybe it was due to the betrayal her biological father and lover and done to them. Either way she spent many hours with the two, helping them out round their divisions and of course dragging them drinking. However now was time to head back, she needed to finish up training with the Vizards, the War was after all drawing close. With her own sending off party, Amaya stood embracing Kira and Hinamori for the last time before standing at the entrance of the Senkai gate.

"Take care you guys!"

"You too, Amaya-chan!"

However the smile faded somewhat as she exited the Senkai Gate. She couldn't sense Ichigo, Uryu or Chad's reiatsu, nor Rukia and Renji who had been left in the living world. No doubt they had gone to Hueco Mundo. Part of her wanted to aid them but she wasn't sure what she would do if she returned there. She didn't want to start losing herself like before and nor was she overly keen in facing Aizen and Gin again. No, right now she had something else to do, and rather than heading towards the Vizards' home she headed for Urahara's shop, or in particular the basement beneath it.

'It's time Yoruichi helped me out with this Bankai.'

* * *

-A week later-

Karakura town had replaced with a fake to ensure the safety of the souls that resided with it. Also, thanks to Urahara's work there were several pillars to keep the real Karakura town away and the taichou level reiatsus from influencing the world's order. With Unohana, Mayuri and his fukutaichou, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Yachiru in Hueco Mundo with Ichigo and the others, the rest of the Gotei 13 were left on red alert, ready for Aizen and his army. And so when alarms rang announcing Aizen's presence in the fake Karakura town the Shinigami gathered in seconds, appearing over seventy meters above the town.

Aizen emerged from the Garganta, closely followed by Tousen and Gin before several other Gargantas opened for Espada and Fraccion to emerge. Much to the Shinigami's surprise Amaya's overall estimation had pretty much been correct to the numbers of Espada and Fraccion they had been left to face. And with only a few words exchanged between them, Yamamoto released his Shikai form to seal the three traitors in a flaming fortress. It was then that all Hell broke out. Taichous and fukutaichous split into battles while those guarding the pillars also broke out into fights. It was close call.

* * *

So many of them were injured either fatally or appearing so anyway, or extremely fatigued from the serious fighting. And while it seemed to be going in their favour as one of the last Espada fell leaving only the Primera Espada standing, the tides changed as a huge Garganta appeared. They had hoped it had been Ichigo and the others but instead were greeted by a terrible site. A huge lumbering mass with a single glowing eye appeared half leaning out of the crack, a small Numeros ranked Arrancar stared at them all childishly. In seconds he had struck down Jushiro, Starrk sending Kyoraku flying as he rose to defend his friend. And to make matters worse his screech seemed to revive the already fallen Espada and Fraccion. The Gotei 13 watched in horror as their enemies stood back up just as the flaming fortress fell to reveal the three traitors.

Below Kira looked up with wide eyes as he knelt amongst his fallen friends. His eyes met Aizen's and fear flooded his system much like the time in Academy when he and his friends had been surrounded by Huge Hollows. He was going to die. They were all going to die!

"Wait."

Kira's eyes seemed to widen further as he looked away from Aizen's eyes as the brunette man turned his attention elsewhere, his eyes narrowed.

"Long time no see, Aizen."

The Vizards had arrived. Mashiro prancing around Kensei, Love and Rose stood almost back to back, Hachi with his hands together as if praying, Lisa looking stoic while Hiyori had her arms crossed with a scowl. Shinji stood, tilting his hat up slightly, smirking while a familiar brunette woman had her elbow resting on his shoulder, Amaya smiling along with him.

"We have arrived," she made a peace sign.

The Gotei 13, in particular Yamamoto, were looking at them in utter shock, including Gin and Tessai who seemed equally surprised.

"It's been a long time," Shinji spoke again, his hat flying off his head and into his hand, "anyone in the Gotei 13 you want to talk to?"

"Nope," Hiyori answered without hesitation.

"Shut up Hiyori! I wasn't asking you!"

"Why wouldn't you ask me? You were asking everyone weren't you?" Hiyori yelled back at him.

Love and Rose both replied that they didn't care before being followed by Hachi, Kensei and Mashiro. Amaya chuckled whilst sending a backwards look to Lisa who vanished much to Hiyori's confusion.

"Looks like I better go talk to Yamamoto," Shinji sighed as if it was such a great pain.

Amaya patted his shoulder in mock sympathy, "you'll get over it, I gotta pay a quick visit below."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she turned to vanish before stopping her, a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Be careful here today, Amaya."

She smiled at him, "you guys better stay alive or else I'm gonna get pissed at you all."

With that she vanished before appearing below in front of a shocked but relieved Kira. He looked to have taken a beating also but not as much as the fukutaichous around him. Hisagi, Hinamori and even Rangiku were quite beaten, the latter two seemed to be amongst those barely holding on.

"A...Amaya-chan?"

She smiled and knelt down in front of him, surprising him with a hug that he slumped into tiredly.

"Don't worry Kira. From now on we'll take over so just take care of these guys."

He nodded into her shoulder before she leant back, kissing his forehead lightly before standing and using shunpo to appear amongst the Vizards once again just as Shinji rejoined them. He noticed Amaya's eyes on the three traitors for a moment before they turned to Wonderweiss and the huge creature.

"They'll prove a problem if we don't get rid of them soon."

To add to her statement, the creature suddenly opened up spilling out hundreds of Gillian much to the horror of the Gotei 13 however the Vizards didn't even blink twice. Instead all of them including Amaya reached above their faces.

"Let's do this."

Simultaneously they all pulled down their Hollow masks and practically became blurs as they raced to take down the Gillian with ease that had the Gotei 13 jealous. Amaya didn't even draw her zanpaktou as she simply followed Hachi's example and used her dramatically improved Kido to take down several Gillian in seconds. However while he severed their heads, Amaya used a familiar level ninety Kido without incantation. A huge black box swallowed five Gillians before it seemed to fluctuate before falling to reveal the Gillians lacerated from a million blades that cut them to shreds.

"This seems a little too easy now," she chuckled to herself, her voice echoed by the Hollow mask almost eerily.

As Komamura blocked a blow from striking Shinji who had attack Aizen, it seemed that the Vizards would work with the Shinigami for now. Amaya smiled as she let her mask dissolve away. She had a feeling she'd need it later. Everyone was pairing up with people from the Gotei 13 leaving her with Shinji. She couldn't help but hit him over the head.

"Your getting slow, Shinji. Maybe I should call you ojii-san from now on."  
His eye twitched almost comically, "don't you dare..."

Feeling the rises in reiatsu, she glanced towards the fights now including the Vizards to find them defeating the Espada double time. In a way it was almost pitiful for the three standing Espada.

"I'm disappointed, Amaya."

Aizen's voice was enough to Shinji's narrowed eyes however Amaya was still watching the other fights curiously.

"Such a shame," she muttered.

"I offered you a place at my side and you threw it back in my face."

Now she did chuckle, "I wish I had instead of just escaping. More fun, ne, Shinji."

He rolled his eyes at her, "don't be involving me in your spats, Amaya."

A moment of silence passed before Amaya looked back at Aizen, a smile on her face.

"You're gonna lose."

* * *

**Ooooooh that's fightin' talk Amaya! xD Sorry it might have seemed a little rushed but was dying to move into this arc xD Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Arigato for the awesome reviews! xD Sorry it took me the day to update but was busy with exams and I nearly didn't upload today since today has been horrible! But anyway, gonna make it brief since I'm tired haha, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING! *cries*  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty Six

Shinji chuckled whilst he shook his head lightly. He could admire Amaya for those words she had just said to Aizen. It was true he had had his grievances about her when he found out she was Aizen's daughter. However after all she had said since returning from Hueco Mundo and even just now, he could believe she cared about Aizen as much as he did her. Right now they were looking at each other as if they were just an obstacle to each other.

In moments the battles had ended in their favour, the Espada failing however Amaya narrowed her eyes as Aizen killed off the female Espada, claiming she was simply too pathetic. Unable to stop herself, she glanced at Gin pointedly. She could remember asking Aizen if he would ever betray Tousen and Gin and of course he had smiled and said he wouldn't. However how could you argue after a scene like that?

The Vizards apart from Kensei and Mashiro joined their sides once again, facing Aizen with clear hate in their eyes.

"Aizen," Hiyori growled lowly.

"I wouldn't be too quick to get near him," Shinji cut her off, "with Aizen's ability, if you go near him without a plan in mind, you'll be done before you begin."

"We know that!" Hiyori's eyes were still narrowed.

Amaya had her eyes on Hiyori as did Shinji.

"Loosen up that grip on your sword, Hiyori."

"Charming," Aizen suddenly spoke with a smile, "You always were the one to care deeply about others, Hirako-taichou."

"Hiyori," Shinji warned the female Vizard.

"However, 'if you go near him without a plan in mind' is an amusing thing for you to say."

It was quite obvious he was trying to provoke them and his taunting at their imminent demise seemed to be working despite Shinji's orders.

"What have any of you to fear?" asked Aizen, "you all died that night one hundred years ago."

Amaya's eyes narrowed.

"HIYORI!"

Said girl leapt at Aizen, zanpaktou drawn with a shout of anger. She wanted him dead. However someone wanted her dead. Gin's zanpaktou shot out almost quicker than the eye could see, slicing towards Hiyori who had yet to notice. A hand grabbed the back of Hiyori's jacket, pulling her back as blade met another blade. Amaya stood in the air, her zanpaktou drawn and blocking Shinso despite the power cracking her blade.

"You really need to calm down, Hiyori," she chuckled lightly.

Behind her the Vizards breathed a sigh of relief, Shinji looking like he could pretty much kiss Amaya at the moment. Hiyori tried to calm herself before pulling out of her grip.

"I don't need your help," she huffed however there was none of her usual anger behind her words.

Amaya almost winced as Shinso dug deeper into her zanpaktou before turning her eyes on Gin who seemed surprised but had yet to let up. Despite how much it made her want to cry she knew that this would happen. They would have to fight eventually. Finally he drew his blade back to her relief and she stepped back only to have Shinji sling an arm round her shoulders.

"Remind me to take you out for a drink after all this is over."

Despite herself and the situation she couldn't help but smirk, "is that a date ojii-san?"

He twitched to her amusement.

Amaya's attention was drawn as several taichous and Vizards attacked Aizen suddenly only to be struck down. Shinji stepped away from Amaya to unlock his Bankai that she watched in awe. Another illusions user. However Aizen seemed to think himself king of illusions as he struck down even Shinji and the last of the taichous, not killing them but injuring them enough to put them out of the fight. Amaya narrowed her eyes at him before vanishing, appearing above him, zanpaktou slicing down towards his head however he blocked her blade with his own, his brown eyes meeting hers.

"I keep forgetting you are not under my complete hypnosis yet, Amaya."

"And I never will be. Terrify Akumu Kitsune!"

Aizen stepped backwards as a wave of jet black reiryoku shot past him. Amaya now stood there with her zanpaktou held out to the side. The blade itself was jet black much like Ichigo's Bankai form however several black ribbons snaked from its end, the blade shape resembling Urahara's Benihime. It almost seemed to take on the look of both people's zanpaktous. Was that its ability? To mimic other zanpaktous? Still Aizen smiled at his daughter.

"You can't defeat me with your Shikai, Amaya."

She smirked, "who said I was going to defeat you with my Shikai? Take a look around, what do you see?"

Aizen did so and was surprised to see the entire Gotei 13 and Vizard team stood, uninjured and ready to attack him within a second. He also noticed that Gin and Tousen were nowhere in sight. He was alone amongst an army of enemies. His brown eyes narrowed as they turned back to Amaya only to find he was staring at himself, the mirror of himself smirking at him.

"An Illusion?"

The mirror version of himself laughed, "don't take me for you! This is so much better than an illusion. A complete and utter tampering with the mind," the other Aizen tapped his head, still smirking at him, "I show you what you don't want to see."

The other Aizen had barely finished speaking when they all leapt in at him, zanpaktous aiming straight for his chest. He made to move only to find himself grounded. Twenty zanpaktous skewered through his torso in an instant.

He snapped back to reality to find Amaya smirking at him. His guard temporarily down as a crack appeared behind him and Ichigo flew through. Amaya frowned as Ichigo's blade refused to meet Aizen's neck. Of course he would have had some sort of protection. The surprise attack had failed. Ichigo skidded to a halt beside Amaya.

"Took you long enough," she commented, "I can't hold my Shikai ability for long you know."  
"I'm here aren't I?" he grumbled, looking around at the devastation with wide eyes, "What exactly happened...?"

"Another time, Ichigo. Right now we've got life and death on our hands."

Ichigo motioned to those below, "can you check on them for me?"  
She chuckled, "just be careful then," she sealed her Shikai again before sheathing her blade and vanishing.

Time for that emergency healing she had been taught thanks to Hachi.

* * *

It was when Yamamoto got involved in fighting Aizen that she knew it was dangerous to be near him. Once sure the others would survive their wounds, she leapt back into the sky to pull Ichigo back as a column of fire burst upwards, threatening to swallow the fake town however Yamamoto took in the blow to keep everyone safe. Amaya's eyes widened at the sight of Aizen raising his sword to finish the soutaichou only for him to use the sacrificial Kido that almost sent the two flying back. Aizen barely escaped the attack however Ichigo appeared above him, Hollow mask covering his face as he raised his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Amaya stepped backwards, her eyes widening at the sight of the wound on Aizen's shoulder healing quickly. Only for him to reveal the Hogyoku implanted in his chest. If they wanted to defeat him they would need to part him from the Hogyoku that much she could see. Vanishing, Amaya appeared behind Aizen, her zanpaktou slicing at his back only for him to vanish, his own blade sliding through the air for her torso. Leaping upwards and over him, Amaya landed on her feet, barely blocking Aizen's blade as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I had hoped you would learn your place through this fight, however it seems that you are simply an unruly child."

Amaya glared into his eyes, "you still think you know me. Well let me hint you something, _dad._ I like making friends because I had none. I like protecting people because I had no one. I like to be lazy but at times I like being able to tell what someone will do just by watching them for a moment. I hate being your daughter because it brings me nothing but grief but I'll give you something. You're the reason I've been training so hard to get even stronger. So that one day I could show you that you're not all high and mighty as you believe!"

Her eyes widened in shock at the blade sticking out of her gut, the unmistakable blade of Aizen Sosuke.

"You can't do anything, Amaya."

She was falling once again, the darkness reaching up to meet her. Amaya didn't want to die again. Last time had been too close for comfort and it seemed to only be repeated once again. Only this time there was no one to help her when she hit the ground. She was alone and she was dying.

"AMAYA!"

It wasn't Ichigo's combined shout with several others that reached her inner mind. It was the quiet mutter of her name on the wind.

"Don't die Amaya..."

Her bright green eyes snapped open, glowing with her reiryoku as her reiatsu seemed to explode all of a sudden.

"Bankai!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Sorry it seemed a bit rushed/brief like the last one xD But there's a bit of Gin POV in the next one! *does a little dance* please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter is AWESOME! *cough cough* xD Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and sorry if I take a while to update in the next few days but I'm going to be quite busy with Univeristy stuff :( But hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't give me the rights to Bleach...someone will die...namely me! *cries*  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty Seven

Ever since Amaya had entered the battle Gin had found his mind wandering almost constantly. In a way it was lucky he had yet to fight because with him being so distracted he could have gotten himself killed. Despite her abrupt escape from Hueco Mundo he still couldn't help but want her back. Want the small light in his dark life, back. Gin had been relieved to see her okay, smiling and even laughing with the Vizards, although his hands had clenched at the sight of Shinji getting close to her. But he had noticed the interaction between her and Kira and couldn't help but feel his heart lighten somewhat. Kira hadn't looked up at him hatefully. Maybe she had told him all the things he had rambled to her in Los Noches.

And then when he had attempted to be rid of the annoying small Vizard she had stepped in the way, even managing to block his Shinso! Despite being quite surprised by this feat, he frowned at her open side. He could easily extend his zanpaktou further to impale her side however would he? He had simply stared as she spoke to Hiyori before looking at him. No, he couldn't. Drawing his zanpaktou back, he noted that Aizen looked neither angry nor happy by his decision. After watching her attack Aizen, Gin wished she would step back and retreat or at least join their side. Maybe that way she wouldn't lose her life as it seemed to be heading. Just like when Aizen's blade pierced her. It felt like he himself had been stabbed through the chest, his crimson eyes open and staring at the sight in frozen surprise. What was he to do? He could appear down there, take Amaya away like part of him wanted to do, but the part loyal to Aizen told him to remain there. Instead all he could do was look at her falling through the sky mournfully.

"Don't die Amaya..." he muttered.

His eyes widened in shock as hers instantly opened and she shouted the words he had never thought to hear, her reiatsu as overwhelming as Aizen's.

"Bankai!"

* * *

A black reiryoku cloaked her for a moment as she vanished from sight before it seemed to explode, shooting out in all directions, barely missing Gin and Aizen as the two dodged the devastating energy. Even Aizen was surprised by the sight feet below. Amaya was now stood on her feet, stood on one of the devastated buildings below. A black hooded cloak flowed around her in tatters, the hood pulled over her head, her face covered by her skull Hollow mask, golden eyes glowing while the curve markings round her eyes seemed to have moved to either side of her mask, looking more like tear tracts from her eyes. Her zanpaktou had changed into a huge scythe. The name she gave as her Bankai finished off her image, a character that haunted the minds of many. Death itself.

"**Grim Reaper**."

Aizen's eyes narrowed down at her, "so this is the true form of Akumu Kitsune? The legendary zanpaktou said to appear and disappear through the centuries, taking the life of its master before they could even reach Shikai. Only a few could boast its Shikai form but you...you managed Bankai. You really are my daughter, Amaya."

"**How many times must I tell you?**" her Hollowfied voice echoed from below, "**or do I have to carve it into your skull?**"  
His eyes widened as her voice was suddenly behind him. Amaya's huge scythe swung sideways, aiming to cleave his head however he leapt backwards to avoid it. Still, even he could feel the after effect of the scythe that seemed to send him back to that world created from her Shikai ability.

"**You can't escape Death,**" she chuckled darkly, "**evade all you want, it doesn't matter.**"

He glanced down to see a long line of red seep across his white outfit from his neck where the scythe's blade had somehow reached him without touching him. However he also noticed that a line of blood had appeared on Amaya's neck also.

Amaya ghosted a hand over her Hollow mask for a moment before looking back at him, aware he had noticed the injury to her without even being touched.

"**No one escapes death. The price I pay for this Bankai is my own life.**"

Aizen's brown eyes never left her golden ones even as he spoke to Gin behind him.

"Finish her off, Gin. I have no interest in her anymore."

Amaya's eyes narrowed angrily at him as Gin slowly took his place, his eyes were closed once again however the smile on his face seemed a little duller than usual.

"**Don't hold back,**" was all she said as her eyes seemed to vanish behind the darkness of her mask.

Without warning his zanpaktou shot towards her.

She vanished, appearing several feet above, swinging her scythe round at his chest. Gin's zanpaktou shrank back just in time to block her scythe. He winced slightly as a long slash appeared across his chest dying his white uniform crimson. Amaya's Hollow mask cracked slightly as the same wound appeared across her own chest.

"**If you kill me, you die too,**" she spoke quietly for only him to hear.

"I figured as much," he chuckled lightly, "didn't I say the day ya died I would to?"

Her eyes widened, her Hollow mask vanishing completely as she looked at him in shock. Amaya's hood fell back just as Shinso shot through her chest. Crimson blood flowed from her chest however she didn't register the pain, only the same wound appearing on Gin's chest. It worked both ways with her zanpaktou. Once you crossed blades with the scythe, the lives of both fighters would be linked. If one got a scratch so did the other. If one died so did the other.

Her Bankai seemed to melt away back into its sealed form as Gin's own blade drew back. He had missed her heart however the damage to her already beaten body was enough. Staggering in the air for a moment, Amaya slumped against Gin whose own blood began to stain her hands. It was just like her nightmare only this time it was both of them with each others blood on their hands. She was going to die and this time there was no escaping it. She had no strength for her Bankai or even to call on her Hollow powers. But she refused to drag Gin along with her.

"Gomen...Gin..." she smiled slightly as blood trickled from her mouth, "But I can't...have you die..."

Her hands glowed with her reiryoku as she transferred it to him, healing the wound in his chest to a non fatal wound, however she couldn't completely heal him as her hands slipped from his chest. Gin's eyes were wide as he caught her before she could fall. Her eyes were shut, a small smile on her face still, not even a ghost of a breath passing her lips. She was gone. His Amaya was gone. And it hurt more than the wound could have ever pained him. The final light in his world had faded away and he had never been able to tell her that he still...loved her. And he had killed her.

"AMAYA!"

Ichigo flew at him, anger burning in his eyes as he swung his Bankai zanpaktou at Gin. Blocking the blow, Gin's head snapped sideways as he felt Amaya slip from his grasp. Ichigo had appeared behind him and now held Amaya, using shunpo to appear further away as he tried to shake the woman awake.

"Come on, Amaya," he tried, "wake up dammit!"

But there was no response from her. From below, those still conscious looked on with shocked expressions. Amaya was dead.

* * *

Isshin had arrived in his Shinigami garb much to Ichigo's shock and Aizen's surprise, supposedly. Ichigo's father had glanced down towards where the fallen lay swimming in and out of consciousness before his eyes fell on Amaya's still form. His eyes narrowed angrily at Aizen.

"So you even had you own daughter killed, her mother was right to bring her to the living world."

"Ah, you were the one who helped bring Amaya here, Isshin," Aizen smiled at him darkly, almost patronisingly, "Mizuki was wrong to bring her here."

That's when the fighting started once again. Isshin began fighting Aizen seeming to be on par with the traitor while Ichigo took to fighting Gin, his anger at Amaya's death still evident in his blows. The two fights were progressing so much that even both traitors had sustained injuries from their enemy. However along the way Aizen was revealing some startling facts about the Hogyoku that he had become Host for. It wasn't simply something to control the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow, it followed the heart of its user. It had followed Urahara's heart in helping save the Vizards from complete Hollowfication. It had followed Rukia's heart in helping Ichigo and recovering from her guilt over killing Kaien. It had followed the hearts of Chad and Inoue who had been given power when they had been powerless. And now it was following Aizen's heart as he wished to become even more powerful than God.

A blade shot through Aizen's shoulder shocking him, Ichigo, Isshin and Gin at the attack he had not been able to evade. Aizen's dark eyes narrowed to the side as he looked up to the top of a building nearby.

"There you are, Kisuke Urahara."

Said man stood there holding his hat as the wind whipped his coat, his zanpaktou Benihime drawn as he looked down at Aizen coldly.

* * *

**Oh no! Is Amaya really dead this time? And what about Gin? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?...i'm so evil x3 please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Woot another update! x3 Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favs! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. Will I ever?  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty Eight

Silence dominated the battlefield for a moment before Urahara dropped down from the building, landing lightly on the ground below.

"It's been a while Aizen. I see you learnt the Hogyoku's true purpose."

Aizen smiled slightly, "I am surprised you knew that the Hogyoku is more powerful than you believed."

"I also know something else but that can wait a moment," he turned and knelt beside Amaya's body, "I told you to be careful Amaya..."

His hand brushed brunette locks from her face.

"You trained her well, Kisuke. She even managed Bankai with that cursed zanpaktou however she seems just as weak as its previous masters. In the end even my daughter lost her life to it."

Urahara seemed to be ignoring him for the moment as his hand held the moon pendant around her neck. He slipped it from round her neck.

"You can't bring her back, she's been dead for a while now."

"You know, Amaya was right," Urahara looked back at him with steely blue eyes, "you really don't know a thing."

Aizen's eyes narrowed as Urahara held up the moon pendant in his hand, the star glittering inside the glass.

"Just like you didn't know that the Hogyoku you hold is not the only one."

Aizen's eyes widened as they moved to the moon pendant that started to glow. The Hogyoku in his chest glowed also for a moment, almost calling out to the pendant. No, not pendant. A second Hogyoku.

"That's impossible."

"Not really. When I discovered the Hogyoku I found that its power was far too much to control on its own so after much experimenting I finally managed to split it into two. Have you never thought the Hogyoku you have resembled the sun? This Hogyoku resembles the moon, both parts are needed for its full strength however on their own they are equally strong. I brought this part with me to the living world to keep it safe and when I met Amaya I knew that she would be the one to carry it. Over the years this Hogyoku has been learning Amaya's heart, answering her wishes. At first it was the simple things like finding friends and a family, people who cared about her. Then it answered her heart by giving her power when she wished for it more than anything. It also answered her loneliness by guiding her towards love," much to Gin's shock Urahara glanced at him with a knowing look, "several times it has saved her life, with its power it helped her keep the Hollow under control, it helped her learn to master her zanpaktou. Didn't you find it odd that she would be one of those chosen by the cursed zanpaktou?" a smile turned the corners of his lips upwards, "and right now this Hogyoku is far more powerful than yours because this one has been listening to one person's heart solely for the last twenty years."

Before Aizen could stop him, Urahara held the moon shaped Hogyoku over Amaya's chest wound. It glowed brightly as it sank into the wound, fusing with her body and healing her entire body of its injuries. However she still didn't stir. The worries of the brunette traitor eased slightly. He did not want to fight against someone else holding part of the Hogyoku, even his own daughter. He would need to retrieve it from her body before it completely fused with her soul. Amaya's zanpaktou suddenly glowed also before vanishing, a silver fox around the size of a horse materialised stood in its place, its crimson eyes gleaming while it smirked widely at the shocked onlookers.

"I trust you will look after her for now, Akumu Kitsune," Urahara tipped his hat slightly to the fox.

"What do you take me for Shinigami," the fox grinned, "I kinda like this master, do you think I'll really let her die like the rest?"

Akumu Kitsune's tail swayed behind him for a moment as he padded around Amaya's body before curling up around her, crimson eyes watchful as Urahara turned to Aizen. Now it would be their turn to fight.

* * *

Aizen had defeated them all. There was no one left standing. Even Ichigo was on his knees, terrified by the man's tremendous power much to Gin's distaste. Instead the silver haired man was silently grateful that the huge fox had vanished along with Amaya's body. This seemed to annoy Aizen however he set it aside for now, his previous plan still in place and in need of finishing. Opening a Senkai gate, he looked back at Gin whose eyes were elsewhere for the moment.

"Something wrong Gin?" he asked pleasantly, Aizen's new black and golden eyes looking curiously at him.

"Nothing really," Gin replied with a smile before following his ex-taichou through the gate, 'be alive Amaya.'

Not moments later after the gate shut, a crack appeared in the air before something shattered revealing the huge silver fox, Amaya laid on its back. Ichigo who had been staring in shock and horror as Aizen and Gin had gone to Soul Society now looked at the fox quickly.

"What are you doing Ichigo!" Isshin almost yelled at his son as he staggered to his feet despite his bruised and beaten body.

As he passed Ichigo, he smacked his son over the head before stopping by the fox.

"Is she awake yet?" he asked the fox who looked up at him with grinning crimson eyes.

"Oh I'd say she's nearly awake," the fox snickered, "about time too!"

Isshin nodded more to himself before turning to his son with crossed arms and a scowl, "let's go. We'll protect Karakura."

It took a while but eventually Ichigo nodded, realising just what was at stake if Aizen reached Karakura. However as his father opened a Senkai gate, he was surprised when Isshin ushered the fox inside with Amaya on its back.

Without receiving an answer, Ichigo followed his father and the fox inside the gate just as it closed. Running through the familiar place, it took a while before he noticed something was missing. Where was that reiatsu train they usually had to run away from?

"It seems Aizen has done something to it," Isshin answered thoughtfully as they ground to a halt.

"Perfect, ne?" the fox grinned at them, "you can do what you were thinking of, and it gives me some extra time with my master."

"Why does it feel like your using me, Akumu Kitsune," Isshin sighed while the fox merely snickered, "but you are right. This is a blessing. It's time I taught you the final Getsuga Tensho."

* * *

Amaya was back in the darkness, the worn down city crumbling around her. It seemed in more disarray than last time, a number of the buildings completely destroyed and nothing but slabs of rubble on the ground. Even the moon was somewhat dim as it hung in the sky, its light barely touching her. She was dead, she knew this, so why was she here? The silver fox was nowhere in sight meaning she was alone...or so she thought.

"**Pathetic**," an echoed voice snorted in annoyance, "**just how many more times must you get us injured or killed?**"

Rolling her eyes, Amaya slowly turned to face herself in Hollow form, that dark smirk for once not on its face, instead it was glaring at her annoyed.

"Here for another fight?" she questioned with crossed arms, "I think we know who will win."

"**Not this time, little Amaya,**" the Hollow huffed, perched atop the ruins of a building, crossing its legs and cocking its head at her, "**looks like we're stuck together for the minute, and although it annoys me to say so, I'm just as weak as you for the moment.**"

She fought the urge to laugh as she took up a seat on a rusted swing, the chains creaking dangerously but stronger than they appeared as they held her weight easily. For a while the two merely observed the other, the Hollow looking more annoyed at its own weakness, while Amaya was merely curious.

"You say you're just as weak as me..." she started before the Hollow cut her off.

"**You and I are the same. You died and therefore so did I. Usually I'd take this chance to take over and have some fun but it seems that stupid fox is keeping me bound in here.**"

Amaya arched an eyebrow, "how can Akumu Kitsune do that?"

"**How many more times!**" it suddenly yelled at her before calming almost immediately, "**we are the same. I am part of that damned fox just as we are a part of you.** **Tch, although I don't know why we are part of such a weakling.**"

"I'm not weak you stupid Hollow, everyone dies at some point."

The Hollow made another noise of disgust, sliding from the rubble to stride towards her before poking Amaya in the chest.

"**You're a weak, stupid human.**"

Amaya slapped away the hand before lashing out at the Hollow with a kick. It surprisingly connected with the Hollow's stomach as it stumbled backwards with a growl, however the smirk was back on its face.

"**That's more like it, little Amaya.**"

With that the two leapt at each other, punching and kicking up a brawl. But despite this, Amaya could feel her mind whirring about other things than the Hollow in front of her. Her thoughts instead centring on Aizen and Gin, thinking about everything as she dodged a fist that aimed for her face. Who was her mother and how could she have loved a man like Aizen? What would her mother think if she could see them now? Did Gin still care about her? What would happen to Gin if the Shinigami won? She wanted to see him again...wanted to be held by him again. It was only then she realised the Hollow had stopped its advance and merely stood there with crossed arms.  
"**What are you waiting for? Since when did you start relying on others to drag you out of these messes? Stupid Amaya.**"

* * *

**Woooooot so curious! xD Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Another updaaaate! xD Thanks for all the wonderful reviews as usual and to those who have faved or put on alert! :D Ooooh we're getting close to the end, only a few more chapters! I can't believe it! *cries* But on with the story! WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR LATEST MANGA CHAPTERS!  
**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, I demand you give me the rights to Bleach...or else!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Twenty Nine

Emerald eyes slowly opened, taking a moment to focus only to snap open at her sudden whereabouts. She recognised the long passage with its high, white walls and for a brief moment wondered why she was on the way towards Soul Society. Until she noticed the silver fur brushing against her face.

"What the?"

Falling to the ground, a snickering drew her attention, her eyes widening at the huge silver fox grinning down at her.

"About time you woke up," it snorted in her face.

"Good to see you looking better, Amaya."

Snapping towards the new voice, her still wide eyes fell on Isshin who looked rather beaten, kneeling on the ground while his reiryoku seemed to be sent along wires from either hand, holding the stream around them at bay.

"I-Isshin-san?"

He grinned slightly at her, "you've got your mother's eyes...you know," he commented to her surprise, "I still remember you from when you were a baby."

Amaya couldn't even think of anything to say to his comment, her mind spinning as he chuckled, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Ichigo is training," he motioned with his head to the motionless Ichigo behind her, blood trickling from his lips and yet he was completely in his inner world, "are you going after Aizen?"

Amaya looked back at him before at the silver fox thoughtfully, meeting crimson eyes and falling silent until she closed her eyes. It was at that moment Isshin noticed there was something different about her. As if something had happened to her in the period between her death and reawakening. Was it his imagination or did she look older? He also noted he could feel only a small amount of reiatsu coming from her, almost the same amount as a normal soul. Had she reverted back to normal? And if so why was her zanpaktou able to hold a physical form?

* * *

Amaya had slipped back into her inner world just as the fox bowed its head against her forehead. Her inner world was still dark however she was alone again. The Hollow too seemed to have vanished but this time she could feel someone else. Looking around with a frown, Amaya wondered just what she was doing back there.

"You look so beautiful."

Her eyes fell on a woman she had never seen before, stood amongst the darkness however looking separate to it, as if she didn't belong there. The woman had long blonde hair that fell down her back without restraint, locks brushing into her eyes much like Amaya's did, emerald eyes staring at her warmly as she clasped her hands behind her back with a smile.

"My little Amaya."

It became so clear who she was at that moment. A tear slipped down Amaya's cheek.

"M...Mum?"

The woman cocked her head to the side with a smile, "got it in one, sweetheart. You definitely got your father's brains."

Her shock and excitement dwelled at that point, instead she clasped her hands together at her sides, "Aizen is not my father!"

Her mother blinked in surprise before softening, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. He is your father. I know he's done some terribly stupid things but you are his daughter."

"He killed me! He gave the order to have my injured!" Amaya yelled angrily, "he doesn't care about me!"

The woman looked at her sadly, slowly walking towards her as her hands instead came forwards before her arms wrapped around Amaya, her shoulder's shaking as she held back her tears and anger.

"I know, darling," her mother tried to calm her daughter, "and I wish I could give him a royal smack but deep down, he does care about you. He's made mistakes like most of us - albeit far worse than most - so show him. I took you away from him when you were young and maybe it's the reason why he is like this. I knew what he was planning and I didn't want you to be part of it but I may have made things worse by separating you. But I am glad you ended up as you have," she looked down at her daughter's face warmly, "you grew up beautiful and strong, you have friends who you care about and people who worry and love you."

Wiping her eyes, Amaya watched her mother take a step back, knowing somehow that their time was short. Her mother's eyes were roaming the ruined city curiously.

"I guess you came across Akumu Kitsune judging by this."

Her eyes widened, "wait, you had Akumu Kitsune before me?"

Her mother chuckled mischievously, "yes I was a Shinigami once upon a time, and I did wield Akumu Kitsune but I never managed to get the level you achieved," she took another step back, her hands once again clasped behind her back.

"Before you go," Amaya took a silent, deep breath, "how did you meet Aizen?"

The woman blinked before tapping her chin as she paused, "thanks to our taichou we got paired up often for missions. During one of them he saved my life but I was a bit annoyed by it, but he took up teaching me kido and things went from there," she smiled warmly, "don't give up just yet, Amaya."

* * *

Rangiku had appeared but had vanished just as quickly, the woman laying on a rooftop with blood marring her chest, her death explained to Aizen and yet...she was merely unconscious, her reiatsu masked. In the streets below, Ichigo's friends fled from Aizen's destructive reiatsu that continued to weigh down on them heavily, Gin at his side silently observing. The teenagers had done all they could but nothing so much as scratched Aizen, even as the Shinigami with a strange afro appeared, rocks burying Aizen and yet being lifted into the air revealing the man without so much as a scrape.

"I've grown tired of playing cat and mouse," Aizen almost sighed his lack of amusement evident, "I'll hang their bodies outside of the town and then I will create the royal key."

Gin's hand fell on Aizen's blade, "alright, then I'll kill them."

"Gin..."

Not a second later, Gin's zanpaktou shot out from under his arm, sliding into Aizen's chest and surprising the man as his eyes widened, blood staining his white clothing.

"The only way to escape Kyoka Suigetsu's power is to touch the blade before ya release it. How many years did it take for ya to tell me that? I am the only one who can kill ya," he smirked.

"I knew that you would betray me," Aizen held a hand over his wound as he doubled over, blood pouring to the ground, "unfortunately you cannot kill me so easily."

"I didn't think so," Gin was still smiling, taking solace in the idea of finally being able to kill Aizen after all he had done, holding up his zanpaktou, explaining to Aizen about the shard he had embedded in Aizen's heart, "it has been my long held wish to see ya die with a hole in your chest."

As a huge hole seemed to explode in his chest, Gin snatched out the Hogyoku, flying away as Aizen's hand made to grasp his wrist. As Aizen's reiatsu exploded behind him, Gin hid behind a building, blood dripping from his injured wrist but his eyes were on the Hogyoku in his hand. He had done it. It was over. He had avenged Amaya and Rangiku.

Feeling the explosive power behind him, Gin looked back in shock to see Aizen alive and once again he had changed, strange wings at his back and a cross shape in his chest. The Hogyoku glowed in his hand. What was happening? And then Aizen was there, his blade slicing across Gin's chest. His crimson eyes narrowed angrily at Aizen, why couldn't he just die? The Hogyoku had reformed in Aizen's chest as a cross shape that he reached for again however Aizen's hand grasped his wrist. With a swift jerk he had ripped the offending arm from Gin, blood splattering across the ground before his zanpaktou shot towards Gin's chest for the final killing blow. This was the end. Gin had failed and all he could see in his mind was Amaya.

'I'm sorry I failed ya...'

"GIN!" Rangiku yelled from the rooftop above, stumbling to her feet with wide, horrified eyes.

A silver blur tore through the scene, teeth fastening onto Aizen's blade and surprisingly halting its progress as Gin fell back, arms catching him before he could hit the ground. His dim crimson eyes fell on the worried face above him, not really understanding who it was at first, thinking it impossible to see those emerald eyes again.

"Amaya..." he breathed quietly.

She smiled down at him slightly but the worry was still evident in her eyes, "sorry I was a bit slow. I'm sorry I left without saying anything."

With his remaining hand he cut her off, his thumb resting against her lips to silence her so that he could speak.

"I'm sorry...for...everything..."

She shook her head, "we need to stop your bleeding," she looked up at Rangiku just as the woman leapt down, confusion and a hint of anger in her eyes but she was far too worried about Gin's health than to ask questions. Behind them, the huge silver fox still had its teeth fastened around Aizen's blade and surprisingly he could not draw it back, its crimson eyes narrowed on him much like Gin's had been.

"So you're alive," Aizen commented, turning his eyes on Amaya who was still helping Rangiku stop Gin's bleeding, "and it seems you've lost most of your Shinigami powers. Interesting."

As Amaya stood, Gin's hand grasped her wrist, his eyes on her.

"Don't...ya can't...fight him again Amaya..."

Now she was weaker, her life was at even more of a risk. And yet she merely smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I'm his daughter after all, it's got to count for something."

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Extreme spoilers there but I feel soooo happy with saving Gin! I couldn't let the man die! I cried so much in the manga *cries again* please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh my gosh? I hadn't realised how many reviews there were! O.o Thank you all very much! *sends many hugs* We are now the 2nd to last chapter and ask thanks and a little present to you all, I've drawn a pic that I'll add a link to in the last chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews as always and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine...but it will be someday!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Thirty

Ichigo's friends were almost thankfully forgotten in the sudden rush of activity that had now dwindled to silence. Aizen was still stood towering, intimidating enough for any with his hard, cold black and golden eyes. He looked nothing like his former self now and Amaya wondered if there really was any hope behind her mother's words. If his actions weren't one thing, it was his words that could be described as; cool and emotionless. He didn't care. So why did her mother seem to think otherwise? Her chest hurt, the stone buried inside of her body almost humming as it felt the presence of its counterpart. There was no way it was as strong as the one that had empowered Aizen so much. So far it had done little but bring Amaya back to life, but that was something she was incredibly grateful for. But now she was little stronger than an average soul however it did not mean that she was without a plan.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Aizen, seemingly amused despite the silver fox holding his sword bound, "do you believe you can defeat me?"

"Usually when something like this happens, normal families can sit down and have a chat, but we don't have a very normal family," Amaya commented dryly, "But I think I figured out why you did all of this," she didn't miss how his eyes narrowed slightly, "so I'll have to beat it into you."

Surprisingly Aizen threw back his head and laughed, the sound sending shivers down many spines however Amaya just stood there, unafraid and on her toes.

"You are quite stubborn but what can you do in that pathetic form?"

"I'm afraid I get that from my parents. And as for what I'm going to do..."

The fox let go of Aizen's blade, leaping backwards away from him but not yet joining her side. She had lost her Shinigami powers but not all of her reiatsu. It meant she no longer could wield her zanpaktou.

"You think to wield me again, little Amaya," the fox's grin seemed to widen impossibly, "I only ever am wielded once, you know what this means."

"I always knew it would come to this," she chuckled lightly, "and if I die...at least I'll get to see my mother again."

The fox hummed loudly to itself before bowing its head with a snicker, "you have been my favourite master by a long shot, little Amaya."

She patted the fox's head just as it suddenly glowed brightly, fading as it seemed to pass through Amaya. The silver blade reformed in her hand instead where the fox had once been only for the blade to suddenly darken and turn black, shifting to its Shikai form without inclination. And then it fully changed into her Bankai form, shaping into a scythe as the cloak flew around her shoulders without the hood pulled up. However one thing that was odd was how her hair had grown a little longer, her eyes looking older. But what was really surprising was the lack of reiatsu they could feel from her still. It was almost like she had changed appearances but nothing else.

Amaya spun the scythe in her hands, slowly at first before speeding up, almost seeming to draw a circle in the air with it.

"One minute," she spoke up suddenly, "that's all the time I need."

Aizen narrowed his eyes in amusement, "you can try."

Amaya stopped spinning her scythe to point it at him, "I met mother," the only sign that he had heard her was the slight twitch of his fingers, "she wanted me to forgive you, claiming that you actually cared about me. And you know what, I was willing to give it a try," her eyes narrowed angrily, "until you tried to kill Gin."

"Do you think to win me over with sympathy?" Aizen scoffed.

"No, that doesn't suit you. I don't even know why I'm bothering, it's not like you care, but there's something I want to ask first."

Aizen waved a hand idly, motioning for her to ask away, a smirk on his face in anticipation of her question.

"Did you mourn my mother?" that caught him off guard, "and answer truthfully."

There was silence for a moment, Amaya mentally counting off the seconds as she stared at him. He looked so different from when she had first met him...her father. His brunette hair was now much longer than hers had ever been, his white outfit somewhat blank, his face no longer holding a mask of kindness, revealing who he really was. His once brown eyes were now black and gold, intimidating, and his reiatsu was almost hammering down on them all. What would have happened if she hadn't had been taken to the living world? Would he have gone down this path still? Would she have been stood beside him fighting against the Shinigami? Or would she still be in this place, between him and the Shinigami? Would she still be herself; Amaya?

"Maya was...unique," Aizen answered slowly, a strange far away look on his face for the first time they had witnessed, "you are quite like her."

He hadn't answered her question and yet it had. It was enough for her. He had remembered her mother and that counted for something. Closing her eyes, she sighed quietly.

"Time's up..."

"**My time to shine!**"

The brown colour of her hair seemed to fade away, being replaced instead by a silver, white colour, her skin darkening as her appearance seemed to suddenly turn into a negative version of herself. Her cloak turned white while her scythe turned black. Half of a hollow mask formed over one side of her face where a golden eye gleamed however the other eye was crimson, a smirk on her face that would not be usually seen on Amaya's face.

"**Temporal Shift,**" she commented, still smirking darkly.

Aizen arched an eyebrow, "is this your plan, Amaya? Let your Hollow take over?"

To his surprise she burst out laughing, "**little Amaya's not here, so piss off Pops!**" his eyes narrowed, "**temporal shift lets us take over for a while at the expense of little Amaya. Ooh! I bet I know what you're gonna ask next!**"

"And who are you?" he humoured her by asking the question only for his eyes to widen as she suddenly appeared behind him, scythe dangerously close to his throat.

"**We're part of little Amaya. Akumu Kitsune and the dark side of her that she doesn't like!**"

An explosive force shook the city as her scythe came into contact with the ground rather than Aizen as he slipped aside with ease, smirking at her failed attempt. His eyes widened a fraction as she spun around the pole of her scythe, the blade still embedded in the ground as her foot lashed out and landed a kick to his chest. He was sent flying backwards with the surprising force. Landing on her feet, the silver haired woman snickered.

"**Who do you think you are looking so smug? We're on a whole different level than little Amaya!**"

"I see," Aizen muttered as he appeared in front of her suddenly, "so you draw on Amaya's life so that you can come forward."

"**What? Does daddy-o suddenly care?**" she taunted, not looking the least bit worried about the close proximity, "**you've killed her before anyway, or is it not the same if you can't do it yourself?**"

A cero exploded between them, smoke flying through the area as she skidded back on her feet, growling lightly as blood trickled from her cheek while Aizen wiped the blood from the light wound on his chest.

A hand suddenly gripped her shoulder. Crimson and golden eyes turned upwards with a scowl, only to raise an eyebrow to see Ichigo suddenly stood there, his hair longer and an older look in his eyes. His eyes were trained on Aizen before they looked down at her with a light frown.

"Stop using up Amaya's life, you should want to protect it."

She huffed as she stood up tall, letting the scythe dig into the ground beside her, "**and I suppose you wanna take over, boy. I like that power I feel from you...**" she seemed to think before waving a hand in dismissal, "**fine. You better make yourself useful,**" she raised a hand that he slapped lightly with his own.

The silver slipped away along with the strange colours of her eyes and clothes, the Hollow mask dispersing until Amaya was stood. The scythe changed back into its sealed katana form as she fell to her knees, breathing harshly. It felt like she had run fifty miles nonstop. A hand was held in her face, Ichigo looking down at her without a smile, his face mostly expressionless and yet she wasn't worried. Taking the offered hand, she stood back on her feet, drawing her zanpaktou from the ground with a nod. He motioned over to Gin and Rangiku, said man with his eyes closed and his breathing as laboured as hers had been. He was in bad shape.

"Take him to fake Karakura, hurry."

"Thanks Ichigo," she glanced back at Aizen, who seemed intrigued with Ichigo's appearance and lack of reiatsu however she did catch the glimpse he gave her.

Instead of speaking, she merely left the scene, picking her way carefully towards Rangiku and Gin, feeling like her legs were going to give out at any minute. She had to get him to some sort of medical care, he had already lost too much blood despite their patch up job. Rangiku looked up at her and for a moment, Amaya wondered if she was going to ask about her and Gin, but instead she nodded slightly.

"Will Unohana-taichou heal him?"

Amaya helped pick Gin up, slinging his remaining arm round her shoulder, holding up his weight that almost toppled her but she refused to bed, "if I have to beg, I will. Open a gate, quick."

Rangiku opened a Senkai Gate and the two left the scene, the supposed traitor slipping in and out of consciousness between them.

* * *

**Ooooooh its the last chapter next! Please review! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well...here we are...last chapter...I shall try not to cry *too late* but thank you all for being wonderful readers! I've loved all your reviews, and this seems to have been one of my best fanfics so far (or at least most popular haha). As promised here's a link to a pic I drew, will get around to colouring it in at some point but meh xD **phoenix-kakashi .deviantart .com/#/d33dthc (take out the spaces) **I hope you all enjoyed it and enjoy this chapter, please leave a parting review!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach is not mine and it seems it never will...what a cruel world!  
**

To Love a Fox

Chapter Thirty One

It seemed an incredibly long walk however they were thankfully not hindered by the reiatsu train that had still yet to appear. Both of them were silent as they made their way towards the other end of the passage. Rangiku watched as Amaya continued to hold up Gin's weight despite her shaking legs, it wasn't until the woman stumbled that Rangiku stepped in.

"I'll take over."

Amaya looked ready to disagree but sighed in annoyance, "Neither of us are really in any shape."

Rangiku chuckled lightly as she took Gin's arm round her shoulders. Amaya instead tried to continued to help by wrapping an arm round his waist. Their progress was somewhat faster this way and soon enough they almost stumbled out into fake Karakura.

"You really care about him."

The statement rather than questions startled Amaya somewhat, in her fatigue, she almost stumbled. Staring at the back of Rangiku's head, for a moment she wondered if the woman would launch an attack at her...but nothing ever came. In fact Rangiku had a slight smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen him look so relieved before when you arrived back there...not even when I tried to stop them."

"I...I'm sorry," Amaya stuttered slightly but the auburn haired shinigami merely shook her head lightly.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Blame the stupid idiot," she motioned to Gin, both women smiling slightly as they helped share the burden of their friend and lover.

* * *

It could not have been longer than an hour or two since they had left and yet already people were beginning to pick themselves up. It was probably due to the help being received by Unohana that they were doing so, her Bankai helping out with the mass healing. At the opening of the gate, heads turned their way, and some looking surprised by the person they held between them. Kyoraku was the first to stutter out.

"A-Amaya-chan? Rangiku-chan?"

Several others began adding their own words until Shinji's shout almost deafened them all, "why the hell do you have that traitorous bastard with you?"

Amaya's eyes narrowed at him, "not right now, Shinji."

Instead she completely bypassed them all, taking over from Rangiku as the woman fell to her knees tiredly. Instead she dragged Gin towards Unohana who was watching her silently, nothing let slip on her face.

"Please heal him," Amaya asked with her head bowed, "please save Gin."

This caused an uproar, Hitsugaya almost leaping up from the ground where he lay, bandages littering his body as he glared angrily at her.

"No! That bastard deserves death! Who did this to him? I'd like to thank them."

"Then go thank Aizen!" she yelled back at him, surprising the taichou who looked at her shocked, "Aizen did this to him and would have killed him if I hadn't got there in time! Aizen tried to kill Gin because he nearly succeeded in killing Aizen!" she calmed herself as she looked back at Unohana, "please...if I have to get on my knees and beg I will."

The woman sighed quietly with closed eyes, "that will not be necessary. If what you say is true...I shall heal him."

At that moment she could have cried. Instead she gently rested Gin on the ground as Unohana knelt beside him, beginning her healing kido on the unconscious man. Amaya continued to stand just as Kira made his way towards her. He gave her an oddly grateful look before kneeling beside his ex-taichou. A hand gripped her shoulder and she was spun round to see a furious Shinji.

"Time to explain, Amaya. What the hell are you playing at?"

"Shinji!" a female voice cut in, removing said man's hand from Amaya's shoulder as Yoruichi suddenly appeared between them, "Amaya doesn't need you yelling at her right now."

The blonde frowned about to bite back a retort only to notice what she meant. Amaya's legs were shaking with the effort to keep standing, sweat beading her forehead and her skin pale. She looked like she should have passed out long ago so why was she still standing? Her eyes were on Gin and refused to move from his face.

"Where's Hara-chan?" Amaya asked tiredly.

"He left not long before you appeared," Yoruichi answered with a worried look in her eyes, "you should rest Amaya, you're dead on your feet."

"Not till he's fine," she shook her head, determination on her face, "once I know he's okay..."

Yoruichi sighed as she crossed her arms, "You know he will be tried for being a traitor, even if what you said was true. They won't see it that way."

Amaya breathed a sigh of relief as Gin's breathing steadied, Unohana's healing doing its work, "I'll think of something, I always do..."

With that she finally let herself drop, her legs giving out as she crumpled, already unconscious as Yoruichi caught her. The purple haired woman smiled with a small laugh.

"So troublesome."

* * *

-Three Days Later-

"Thank you for your patronage!"

Another happy customer left the shop before being abruptly followed by the sound of something crashing in the back of the shop. A shout echoed through the shop before Jinta came running out from the source of destruction, only to skid to a halt, nervously looking up at the glaring eyes that met him.

"Erm...I'm gonna clean up the front!" before he tore off.

Ururu followed, nervously stuttering her way into the kitchen as Tessai entered with a sigh. Moments later the shop almost shook with the female shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Urahara chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he looked up at Amaya, her hands on her hips as she took in the sight of the wreckage around him. Somehow he had managed to knock down every box she had piled up only an hour ago, meaning the once tidy storeroom was once again a mess.

"N-Now, now Amaya," he waved his hands furiously, "I-I'll clean it up!"

"You better do Hara-chan," she grinned evilly, "or else I won't feed you."

He looked horrified and immediately set upon cleaning his mess with vigour. Chuckling to herself, Amaya stepped back out the front of the shop for a breath of fresh air. It had been three long days since the Winter War and everyone had picked themselves back up again. All the Shinigami had returned to Soul Society by the time she had woken from her unconsciousness, and they had taken Gin with them, no doubt for trial. Ichigo had surprisingly lost his shinigami powers however Amaya had somehow managed to retain hers, no doubt thanks to the Hogyoku inside of her. It had taken a lot of explaining from Urahara before she fully understood it. It was only because of her gigai that Ichigo could see her. Said orange haired teen was passing the shop when he spotted her with a wave.

"Morning Amaya."

"Morning," she called back.

"Slipper hat in?" he asked curiously while she nodded when suddenly her phone began vibrating.

He arched an eyebrow at her as she took out the phone and glimpsed at it with a small smile.

"Sorry Ichigo, I gotta run off somewhere."

Surprisingly he had a knowing smile on his face as he nodded. Amaya couldn't help but smile back at him before she took off running. Taking one of the gigai pills, her Shinigami form split from her body.

"Take care of my body while I'm gone," she ordered, still finding it weird to see herself saluting before running off.

Shaking her head, Amaya opened a Senkai Gate and ran inside, heading towards Soul Society. She had just received a text from Rangiku that she had been waiting for.

* * *

Central 46 was back in working order, shielded people sat up high observing coldly down at the two who were there to be tried for their crimes. One was bound in layers and layers of black bindings that withheld his movement and reiatsu, only flashes of his now short brunette hair, mouth and one eye was visible. The other was less constricted, but bound nonetheless, his silver hair framing his face that was for once without a grin, his eyes however were still closed. One of his sleeves fell limp from the shoulder where he had clearly lost his arm.

"THE JUDGEMENT WILL NOW BE DECREED!" one yelled furiously, "EX-5th TAICHOU AIZEN SOSUKE IS SENTENCED TO THE LOWEST UNDERGROUND PRISON LEVEL, THE 8th PRISON 'AVICI'. FOR NO LESS THAN 18,800 YEARS! EX-3rd TAICHOU GIN ICHIMARU IS SENTENCED TO THE SAME FATE!"

Gin remained silent however Aizen seemed amused.

"Beings of your calibre passing judgement on me. I find that somewhat ironic."

"SILENCE! RAISE HIS SENTENCE TO 20,000 YEARS! BOUND HIS MOUTH!" another yelled, quite obviously infuriated by his words.

The door above was thrown open shining a light from outside into the theatre like room and onto the two from behind. Heads turned upwards to the disturbance.

"What is the meaning of this? Leave now filth!"

"I'd have thought you guys would have learnt after last time but it seems not, less work for me."

That voice surprised both men however neither could get a look due to their bound forms. That was until she appeared on their level. Her hair had grown slightly longer and for a strange reason one of her eyes was now permanently crimson, most likely a side effect from her temporal shift with Akumu Kitsune and her hollow.

"Get someone in here! Stop her!" several yelled.

It took a moment before three people dressed all in black appeared with halberds raised towards her.

"Looks like I missed a couple," Amaya commented with a chuckle, "ah well, I knew this wasn't going to be easy."

Drawing her still sheathed katana, she ducked a halberd, smacking two in their stomachs with her sheathe before kicking them backwards, knocking them cleanly out. Avoiding the blade from the third, she spun round the long spear, smacking him on the back of the head with her sheath before drawing her blade to cut through Gin's bonds, his crimson eyes open and looking at her shocked.

"Hara-chan believes I'm reaching my rebellious age," she smirked before grabbing Gin's remaining hand.

She spared a look back at Aizen as those around them yelled for someone else to come to their aid. She met his remaining visible eye with her own.

"Sorry dad, but I can't let you out too. I don't want you hurting my friends."

He chuckled lightly, "you had this planned did you not?"

"Of course," Amaya paused only a second longer, "goodbye...father," before she vanished with Gin.

Aizen closed his eye silently, 'goodbye...my daughter...for now.'

* * *

-1 Year later-

"Where does this go again?"

"Left."

"Ya left or my left?"

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Nope, why would I do something like that?"

In answer a paper fan was thrown at his head as he chuckled, ducking beneath the flying object and instead grabbing her round the waist with one arm, lifting her off the ground as she squeaked at the sudden move. Banging on the storeroom door alerted them both as Urahara's voice called in to them.

"You better not be doing things in there that will taint my merchandise!"

"We're not all as perverted as you!" she shouted back as a chuckle floated across her neck.

Looking backwards at the smiling, silver haired man as he set her back on her feet, he easily placed the box he had been messing with on the top shelf.

"Now was that so hard?" Amaya arched an eyebrow at him while he nodded lightly.

Rolling her eyes, she dragged him from the storeroom before he could cause a mess, she swore he was just as bad as Urahara for making a mess of things. A year had passed since her rebellious rescue from Soul Society, and surprisingly they had been left alone. She figured they had decided Gin's exile to the living world was fit enough punishment. Not that he was bothered. With his one remaining arm wrapped around her, both of them in their gigais, they both sat outside of the shop to take in the setting sun. Sat down on the wooden flooring, she held his arm round her, leaning back against his chest as they watched the moon rise on the horizon.

"I love the moon," she commented randomly.

"Aw, what about me?" Gin pouted playfully as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"I love you more," Amaya giggled quietly while his hand slid down to her stomach, resting there contently as he looked down at her with warm crimson eyes.

"Ya too good for me," he brushed a kiss against her lips, "I love ya too, Amaya."

Amaya jumped as did Gin, both of them looking wide eyed at each other.

"Did you..." she started her mouth wide open before Gin kissed her again.

"Our little one's getting fidgety in there."

That was when they felt it again and Amaya's eyes widened further as she suddenly felt her water break.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going into labour!"

Gin's eyes widened also before both of them yelled.

"HARA-CHAN!"

* * *

**ARIGATO! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED...SAYONARA FOR NOW! *cries***


	32. UPDATE ON A SEQUEL!

**Hello everybody!**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for "**To Love a Fox**." I honestly didn't expect so many people to like it! :D

So because of this I have (finally) started getting to work on a sequel! *_Amaya applauding in the background_* Although I'm not sure when I shall start uploading as there is another fic I really want to submit (a Trinity Blood fanfiction). So keep an eye out for updates from my profile (author alert etc) and I hope you enjoy it as much as this one!

The fic will probably me a mixture of a sequel and a prequel (confusing, I know xD ) but it will mostly be based after "**To Love a Fox**". And since the manga is being slow on the updates, I probably won't stick too much to the current time line...or I'll deviate off eheheh *_Aizen glaring_*

Aizen: You better not rule me out of this fan fiction, author.

LadyNightlord: Meep! *hides behind Gin*

I hope you all continue to read onto the sequel and enjoy...you awesome, awesome people! :D

~LadyNightlord


	33. SEQUEL NOW UP!

**Hello everybody!**

Another quick note! I have finally uploaded the first chapter of the sequel (sorry it took so long! *hides*)

The sequel is called "Living with a Fox" and picks up 2 years after "To Love a Fox". Please read the note I have written with the first chapter as it is a little important! As I said updates will be a little slow for a number of reasons but the more reviews the better :D

**Hope you all enjoy!**


	34. UPDATE NEWS FOR THIS AND THE SEQUEL

**Hello all of my dear readers!**

As you are aware I haven't been updating this in aaaages (forgive me! *bows*). For my own reasons I have decided not to continue this fanfiction. When I first started writing "To Love a Fox" I liked where it was going and how I wrote it, however after lack of motivation, not liking some of my story developments and struggling with where to go with "Living with a Fox" I've decided to call it quits.

BUT DO NOT FRET! I have not abandoned this story! *avoids Aizen's glares*  
Instead of giving up and leaving this I've decided to re-write it. Of course there will be similarities as I enjoyed some aspects of the original too much to throw them away, but others I started to feel were a bit too much for my poor Amaya.

Amaya: What are you talking about?! I was just about to kick some serious ass and show my son how awesome his mother is!

Gin: Not ta mention I only just got my arm back *pouts*

*waves them away*

I like to think that I've been improving my fanfiction writing as I go, and at the minute "To Love a Fox" and "Living with a Fox" sort of feel like a story I've written to try things out with my character. But I hope you all understand and I do hope you will all check out the new version once it's up (I'll probably upload the first chapter soon just to get it out of the way lol). I want to know what you guys think of it!

Once again sorry for taking so long to even get around to posting something like this (I could rattle off a list of reasons but it half boils down to my amazing procrastination skills). Thank you all for reading/reviewing etc this story, I'm hoping to get as far as the new manga chapters with this new fic (with possibly some of the side arcs/movies depending on which I think I can work with). Already I have a generous amount of chapters written with more on the way but I'm going to keep it steady and slow (A; to see what people think and B; because knowing me I'll end up having a break in writing that never ends!) I will be back at University soon so most of the pre-written chapters will hopefully make up for any that I haven't yet written (I'll be in my final year so I'm gonna be pretty busy!)

From myself, Amaya and the Bleach characters that I do not own… THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU ENJOY!

The new fanfiction: Mirror Flower Water Moon.


End file.
